Future without a past
by Ninufua
Summary: Story about how some things remain unchanged even if you lose your memory
1. If they hadn't come

_This chapter was little like a prologue and it's short because i'm not so sure about the plot yet. Soo plaese tell me what do you think ? Should i keep this going?_

_It's my first fanfiction so I'd like to hear some advices._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do I do now that you're gone<br>No back up plan, no second chance  
>And no one else to blame<br>All I can hear in the silence that remains  
>Are the words I couldn't say<em>******

**_"Words I couldn't say" by Rascal Flatts_**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was her, Hokage-sama?", he asked intensely contrary to his calm and indifferent look.<p>

"Cool down, Hatake!", the blonde woman behind the desk lisped, "I'm positive. It was her. She was seen few days ago sitting on a bench in a park. Here take a look.", Tsunade handed him over a small picture.

Kakashi's breathing fastened as he laid his black eye on the colorful photo. There she is, drowned in her own thoughts sitting on a bench, hugging her knees, surrounded by million-colored flowers in the park around her. She was looking sad, lonesome and lost. He let his finger slipped lightly over her face, her lips, her big emerald eyes and her cheeks. He had seen them blush countless times before and he had enjoyed each and every one of them. Seeing her broken like that made his heart jerk.

The shinobi handed back the picture.

'So what now?", his voice was trembling. He put a hand in front of his mask-covered mouth and coughed."I assume you'll send someone to bring her back.", Kakashi continued with little more confidence than before.

Tsunade looked straight into his eye. She knew the Copy Ninja. And this shaking man in front of her desk was definitely not the Hatake Kakashi she knew.

"Oh, come on. Spit it out, Kakashi!", she smiled.

"Please, send me to bring her home."

"You understand, right? The research showed that she had lost her memory. And as far as I can guess if it hadn't returned for the last six months she's been gone it's more likely that it will never come back…"

Kakashi felt the sadness in the woman's words. He wasn't the only one who missed her, he wasn't the only one who had lost her. Actually she was never his to begin with. Tsunade looked at her not only like her protégée but also as her daughter. His dark eye fell realizing how selfish he was in his feeling for her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry."

Tsunade bit her thumb's nail, thinking. Then she stood up and went to the window like she expected to find all the right answers freely floating into the sky. She sighed.

"Ok. If you insist to bring her back, then so be it. But just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"I'm asking you this not officially; I'm asking you as her teacher and friend. Try to bring her memories back, Kakashi. I think only you are capable of doing this and if you fail just make sure she has a happy life and friends. Don't bring her back to Konoha because in her current state it will only put her in danger."

Kakashi nodded, he had strength left only for this.

"You leave as soon as you're ready. You are dismissed and…. Good luck!"

The shinobi made couple of hand seals and disappeared leaving only a white smoke dispersing in the air.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was putting all necessary for the mission things in his backpack. Kakashi was wondering how exactly he should encounter her, talk to her, and make her remember. How should he look in these green dazzling eyes and stay calm, how he can force himself not to let his eyes linger on her sensual pink lips. That seemed impossible. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.<p>

"Damn you, Pain", Kakashi cursed under his mask.

If he hadn't attacked Konoha that day, Sakura wouldn't have lost her memory. The Copy Nin remembered it like it was yesterday, he remembered it just too well. He remembers himself being stuck by a rock and she was trying to save him. Then Pain grabbed her and threw her against a stone wall. Sakura fell unconscious with blood all over her beautiful face which now was dyed in the color of pain. Kakashi struggled, screamed, cried but eventually he couldn't protect her. One of the Pain's summons took her and ran away with his little precious cherry blossom. Since then there weren't any news about Sakura until now. Only a few leads showing that she had lost her memory and obviously her abilities as a medical-nin.

His heart was aching and Kakashi knew that only she could heal him. The silver-haired man sighed and rubbed his open eye. Six months ago he asked her to spar with him like good old times. The hidden motive under this was actually planning on confessing his feeling for her. It took him long enough to gather his courage because he was uncertain about her feeling for Sasuke. He wasn't sure if she survived the unrequited love for the Uchiha survivor. Also he didn't particularly think that people would watch with a good eye on a relationship between teacher and a former student with 14-year-difference in ages. Then she have been graduated to jonin and things got little easier to handle. And on that certain day six month ago when he was just on the verge of complete exposing himself, Naruto and Sasuke emerged like from the nothingness and ruined everything. They smashed every little thing he had been building for the last year when Sakura decided to join them for a meal at Ichiraku's.

"We'll spar another time, Kakashi-sensei!", she waved at him and rushed to catch up with the boys.

It was much better when they were still genin; they respected him and listened to everything he said. They were so adorable when they were constantly saying "Oh, Kakashi-sensei you're so cool.". And now that sensei-thing was actually irritating because it showed that they were from different generations. And at last when he wanted to think that the gap between him and Sakura has closed she, made him feel like an old pervert for wanting his favorite student. And the worst thing was that he didn't realize, it was the last opportunity for him before the chaos began and Konoha along with his heart started falling apart.

Kakashi startled. All this Sakura investigation had been hidden and kept as a highly confidential from Naruto and Sasuke because only God knows what could have those two troublemakers done until now if they knew. He stretched himself and eased his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. It was time to go but the thorns in his heart told him that he wasn't prepared to face her and probably he will never be…

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it. To be continued...<em>


	2. A little piece of Heaven

_Here's the second chapter - longer as i promised and little dirtier xD I hope you don't mind.  
>Looking forward to your reviews<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And baby you're all that I want<br>When you're lyin' here in my arms  
>I'm findin' it hard to believe<br>We're in heaven...**_

_** "Heaven" by Bryan Adams  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Someone was calling her but she couldn't see who it was. His face was covered in darkness; he was just a silhouette, a ghost. The man reached his hand offering. She tilted her head, curiously studying him with her eyes. "Strange…", she thought," I haven't seen him, but still he feels familiar.". Sakura made few steps toward him and put a smile on her face, she was interested in this enigmatic man. The pink-haired woman was now standing right in front of him. "He is tall, too tall…", she gasped in surprise, but she liked it and her smile become wider. Then the darkness and the fog started to disperse but still all she could see were his closed eyes. Her face suddenly started to lose its previous brightness, she felt threatened, frightened and then the man opened his left eye. Sakura screamed and stepped back but the more she retreated before the enemy the more closer he got to her. The fear consumed her…<p>

Sakura woke up with scream and sweat all over the body. Tears were falling down on her cheeks. She brushed them away and took a deep breath; the girl still could see that red sinister eye in front of her and feel her skin crawling. She slammed on the bed again trying to calm her down.

Six months ago she woke up in the middle of the forest not knowing her age, her name nor where she came from. It's stressful to find yourself in the middle of nowhere almost naked with a hurting wound on your head and a shurikens attached to your leg. She was puzzled about her past, maybe she was a ninja or assassin but as soon as the thought passed through her mind she rejected it. If she was something like that her body would feel stronger, faster but all she could say about it was that she was short and puny. And that wasn't helping her at all. Surviving in the forest was difficult but somehow she managed to live through it and found a small harbor town. By selling her weapons she bought herself food and clothes. The next week she found a nice old woman running a greengrocery store and started to earn her daily bread by helping her. It wasn't much but as long as she had a roof above her head and a food to eat she actually didn't care.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and now there she is – in her bed trying to forget the nightmare she had.

"Tori-chan!", a familiar voice was calling her, "Are you awake?"

"Yes! I'm coming down in a minute", she shouted.

She gave herself new name, obviously because she couldn't remember her real one. There was no meaning behind it. Sakura sighed; she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, flung herself clothes on and flew out of the room thinking.

After a few hours of carrying packages and sacks she finally was free to go wherever she wanted. It's been months since she went to beach. Although this was a harbor town she rarely went to the seaside. Sakura went upstairs to pack little provisions for lunch; she grabbed her hair in a ponytail and changed her dusty clothes.

When she went outside the store building the breeze gently caressed her skin, making her shiver. She took a deep breath trying to engrave on her memory the fresh and calm feeling the wind had left. The weather was nice and Sakura decided that today was the perfect time to enjoy her freedom a little. With relatively better mood than it was in the morning she walked to the beach.

The waves were crashing into the cliff. Sakura thought that their power was limitless, they were wild and violent. "_The nature can't be tamed_.", she sighed. The girl dreamed about having such power, power that can change things. During her work in the town she has witnessed countless blood fights and she wished she could help the poor, helpless people. The town wasn't rich and wealthy so more of the shopkeepers were depending on loans to keep running their business. And eventually when they couldn't repay them, the lenders were sending a rogue ninjas to gather the money by force.

Sakura looked at the horizon. Then something caught her attention – a small bay south-east of the cliff she was standing at the moment. The sand there was shining like thousand diamonds, it was almost white and the water was crystal clear. She could see the corals and big shells even from here. She grabbed her backpack in a hurry and rushed to the little piece of heaven she has just found.

She took a handful of sand and allowed the grit to escape through her fingers. The feeling was strange she could only describe it as nostalgic. Maybe before she lost her memory she lived near the sea; no it wasn't this. It's more likely she has been somewhere with a lot of sand. She didn't know. It was confusing. Sakura shook her head in order to chase the strange thoughts away. Suddenly she felt chills going down on her back. The girl turned around fast to see that there was nothing behind her. She could swear that she felt someone watching her. Well, she was not in an isolated place so there was always possibility for people to come. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky and her rumbling stomach Sakura decided it was time for lunch. She pulled out a blanket from the backpack and unrolled it to put it on the ground when she heard a man's voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea to put this blanket here.", the man pointed with a finger somewhere next to her feet.

She looked down just in time to see a huge crab crawling out of the sand. She stared at it and growled out. The pink-haired woman moved her pack and looked at the intruder.

"Yo.", he said and gave her an eye crease," What's up?"

Sakura studied the man with her eyes. He was tall, with a silver hair, jutting in all directions. His body was well built as far as she could tell with all those layers of clothes he was wearing on him. As for his face she had not even had the faintest idea because he was wearing an eye patch and a mask on his lower half of it, covering his nose and mouth. The she laid her look on his right eye, it was black and mysterious.

"Hello.", she greeted him," I'm not sure I recognize you", she noticed how his eye narrowed with her words.

"I'm on a vacation here. When I came here I saw that this place was already occupied and I was just about to go somewhere else but then this little friend showed and I decided to warn you.", he smiled again," I'm Kakashi, by the way."

"Tori, nice to meet you", Sakura smiled in return. He's interesting man, she thought," Do you wanna join me for a lunch?"

"Nah, I don't want to cause you trouble. You seemed little concerned about something..."

"Don't be stupid", she interrupted him with a grin," A beautiful lady is inviting you for a lunch and you refuse…shame on you!"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, miss. I gladly accept." , he came closer and helped her spread the blanket on the hot sand.

They spent the whole afternoon talking laughing and knowing each other and in the end of the day Sakura thought she had known him her entire life. After they watched the sunset together he proposed to walk her home. This guy was a gentleman in every sense of the word. Well, he had little disturbing and strange character because she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His straight face was confusing her. He was laughing but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It was like he had the burden of the world on his shoulders.

Right now she realized that all afternoon they we talking about her and all that she knew about him was his name – Kakashi – and that he was on a vacation here. She didn't even know what he was doing for living, nor where he was from. "This man definitely knows how to avoid questions", she thought.

Lying in her bed, she could see the almost full moon through the window. Sakura bit her lower lip, thinking if she had a boyfriend before losing her memories. Did she like someone? Maybe love him? Was he waiting her or maybe even looking for her? The sorrow took her over and a lonely sparkling tear fell down on her cheek, leaving cool wet trail. When will she be able to remember her past?

The clock was ticking and eventually the dream caught her mind. And she dreamed about a sparkling beach and a mysterious silver-haired man laughing before her…

* * *

><p>And on the same beach a silver-haired man was recklessly swimming in the black sea under the moonlight, thinking about the recent events…<p>

Kakashi scooped up a few more times against the quiet waves and turned on his back allowing the sea to swing him on the surface. He knew it was dangerous to swim in this gulf at night but the image of a certain pink-haired girl didn't let him rest at peace, here may have whirlpools or even poisonous seaweed but he didn't care. The cold salty water was embracing his body with a comforting feeling. He let the memories from today to take over his thoughts. She was thinner than before, her hair has become longer - now reaching the lower part of her back. But the thing that amazed him the most was that her eyes were the same as before, emeralds twinkling in the sun. Fortunately, her temper has changed, she was less violent; actually she wasn't aggressive at all. Maybe he was mistaken but was she really flirting with him?

Kakashi sighed and start scooping up to the shore. He had no idea how to deal with her current state. He didn't want to lie to her but at the same time he couldn't just blurt out that she is a Konoha's second best medical ninja. The man wondered what Naruto would do in such case. Probably his former student would just go and tell her,"Sakura-chan, lets go back to the village!", and then drag her down. Kakashi doubted that he was capable of doing this, maybe he just had to bring Naruto with him. He groaned in frustration and put his clothes on. "The night will be long", the shinobi thought.

For Sakura the morning came incredibly fast. When she opened her eyes the sun was already high in the sky. Well, she was overslept but that didn't ruin her shiny mood. She had the feeling that something really good is going to happen today and no, it wasn't connected to that guy from yesterday, not at all. She laughed to herself putting a really scary grinning face. The girl opened her wardrobe thinking what to wear. Sakura deeply believed that this enigmatic man will show up today as well and she wanted to make herself as beautiful as possible without exposing her true intentions to him. After fifteen minutes of wondering she decided to put on black tight shorts and red top without sleeves, then braided her hair in a long plait and went to brush her teeth. Sakura looked herself from head to toe critically and than obviously pleased with the result, she flung off the room smiling.

She was humming and dancing around the store. The old woman was looking at her with curiosity. The girl was awfully lively today. She picked up two sacks off the floor and start climbing the step-ladder. Then another two and after that another two… she was restless. Around midday she decided to take a little break and sit on the bench outside the store. After noon the greengrocery shop was so crowded that Sakura didn't have time for anything besides taking care of clients and their orders. Time was flying fast and the man from yesterday didn't show himself. She was little disappointed because in the morning she was absolutely sure that they'll see each other today but now her determination and confidence were long gone as well as her hope for this fateful encounter. And the more hours passed the more desperate she felt. It was clear in her mind that he never mentioned anything about "next time" but still she hoped and prayed to see him.

The afternoon came and gone and there was still no sign from Kakashi. Sakura's good mood had disappeared and now she was feeling on the verge of killing somebody, anybody who showed themselves in front of her. She went and sat on the bench, tearing a blade of grass she found nearby. People were passing by. She felt insignificant, little pink butterfly with fluttering wings compared to the beautiful gaily-colored ones who were casting a shade on her. Sakura snorted out, that was bullshit she wasn't even a butterfly, she was just a pink cock-roach. Maybe Kakashi already has a girlfriend and he was just being polite when he accepted the lunch invitation. Or she was just so not his type that he decided to run away. Sakura snorted out again, this time louder. This is ridiculous! She wasn't able to kick him out of her head the whole day. This is bad… he said he's only on a vacation here so he'll leave eventually and she'll be hurt if she permits herself to have a crush on this mysterious gentleman. On the other hand was it that bad to have some fun while she can, to seize the moment.

Obsessed with the thought of Kakashi she missed the warning shout of her employer and a stream of freezing water splashed all over her head making her jump out of her skin. She was soaked in less than a few seconds. Well she needed to cool her head a little but not exactly like this. She heard someone laughing. Damn, she knew that giggle. Sakura didn't want to turn around and face him but she had to; so with blushing face she mumbled,"Hello, Kakashi!", while counting the drops falling from her hair on the ground. Soon there was a puddle.

"Would you like to explain or should I start guessing?", he grinned (well as far as she could tell from the curves on his mask, of course).

Sakura blushed even more, how could she possibly tell him that she was daydreaming about him and the warning for falling water slipped through her ears.

"The latter one…" she sighed.

"Ok. Here I go… You decided to wash your hands in a butt but 'cuz you're so short you fell into it before you even reached the water inside?"

"No… try again…", she couldn't believe he just called her short, well, she was but to hear it from his mouth it was a shock.

"Hmm… You were too lazy to wash your clothes and to take a shower so you decided to do both things at once?"

"No, that's not the reason", she answered through her gritted teeth. "_Is he having a problem with my hygiene?_"

"Ok. I give up." he said with intentionally sullen face.

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering around the forest today and I found that beautiful sparkling waterfall with a small lake. It was like coming straight from a fairytale. The water was crystal and warm, there were all sorts of flowers and plants around the shore. It was amazing…", she said dreamily." then I decided that it would be a shame not to take this opportunity and enjoy the water. I removed all my clothes and went under the waterfall. Oh, the water felt divine it was like soothing me wherever it touched and believe me it touched me _everywhere.."_, she groaned as if she felt every sensation all over again, Sakura didn't miss to notice how he gulped, "when I finished I put my clothes on and wanted to admire the view for one last time when I tripped and fell down in the lake.", she ended the story with a sigh.

"You are joking, right?", his mouth was dry.

"Of course I'm joking, Kakashi, the old lady who owns the store just decided to empty a bucket of water over my head while I as sitting on that bench. But I wouldn't mind if I find something like that waterfall."

"I see." he said,"Would you like to wait for you here or should I come back later?", he asked, giving her a crease eye.

"What for? Do you need something from the store?", Sakura looked at him inquiringly.

"Actually I was think about taking you out on a dinner if you don't mind?", he smiled in a response.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Kakashi was asking her on a date. Today was her lucky day.

"I need to change my clothes and I'll be right back"

"Don't! Just take a swimsuit and a blanket because I didn't have one in my room. You won't need anything else and if it happens that you need something, I'll gladly give it to you…", he blurted the same giggle as before.

* * *

><p>"Are we close?", she asked," It's dark and I can't see anything further than my nose"<p>

Sakura felt his hand reaching back to catch hers. She didn't mind it. It felt safer like this and his hand was warm, strong and supporting when she tripped over a tree root which was very common case because of her clumsiness. Finally he stopped and she bumped at his back, he turned around and grinned again. She felt awkward.

"I want you to close your eyes. And no peeking", he warned her with a smile.

He guided her slowly few meters further, making sure she didn't stumble on something. Her ears sensed the sound of falling water.

"Now you can open your eyes" his voice was caressing, gentle.

She slowly opened her eyes. Before her it was revealed the most breathtaking view she had ever seen. Waterfall, lake, flowers and plants sparkling under the moonlight. It was even more astonishing than the one she made up an hour ago. There were fireflies everywhere. It was magic and she thought that Kakashi was her own magic man who created this place only for her.

"It's beautiful!", she gasped.

It was like a little piece of Heaven down on the earth. She rushed to the lake's shore and touched the water.

"It's warm", Sakura exclaimed with surprise," When did you find it?"

"To be honest when I heard you talking about a place like this I honestly believed you found out my surprise for you. I discovered it earlier today and when I saw it I thought of you.", Kakashi whispered.

Sakura met his gaze and squeezed his hand with hers. She didn't know what to say except for …

" Take your clothes off", she grinned," let's swim."

Kakashi hesitated a little. His fingers stopped on the edge of his mask.

Sakura was already in her swimsuit when she stepped toward the man. She was silent; he could only hear her quicken heartbeat when she reached her hand so that her fingers were lingering on his cheek. She slowly began to uncover his face. Suddenly he put his hand over hers. Sakura rose on her tiptoes.

"Trust me.", she whispered in his ear. Kakashi could swear he felt her tongue licking his ear cushion.

He lifted his hand from hers and put it on her waist. Sakura's fingers continued their job as if they weren't interrupted. Slowly but surely his mask was stripping off. When she could see his whole face she gasped amazed. He was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. Kakashi was casting shade on her fairy little piece of Heaven. He was really her magic man. She was staring at him in ecstasy. She couldn't notice how his arms were holding her tightly when suddenly she saw herself flying straight into the lake. It was for the second time today…

"You know… it's not polite to stare at someone's face…", he giggled. She could see now his smile. It was making him look younger, almost like a boy.

Sakura wiped her eyes and tried to put her hair in order and stuck out her tongue at Kakashi, "And if I do ?", she grinned.

"You'll have to bear the consequences.", he said with evil smile on his face.

His fingers slowly traced the buttons of his shirt, unclasping them one by one, revealing his smooth skin. Sakura was studying him with her eyes – his chest was firm, his arms were radiating strength. With muscles jumping under the skin when he was taking off his shirt, he looked like a wild animal which was set free. His gaze was nailed on her; she was his prey. Kakashi's hands moved to his trousers. The girl realized she was holding her breath. He was like a warlock casting spell on her, resurrecting her long-forgotten desires; an ancient god waiting for his destined bride to be sacrificed so he could grant her eternal life with him. The man's hands unzipped his pants and leisurely began to pull them off. Sakura let the breath she was holding and gawked at him when she realized that he didn't have underwear. The flush spread over her face but she couldn't take her eyes of him. She stared at his completely naked body. Everything was just unreal, even only with the moon light she could tell that his abdomen was flat and firm with a perfect six-pack on it. She followed the groove between them and her eyes met his member. He was already aroused. She wondered what would be the feeling if she glide it in her mouth and tight her lips around it, licking his head?

Drowned in her dirty thoughts she couldn't see him getting closer to her. In the next second he was already in the lake next to her. Once again she felt short compared to him. She had to lean her head back so she could look him in the eyes. Then she realized the left one was closed. She reached her hand and let her fingers stroke the skin around it. She wanted to ask him how he ended up having this scar; why he was so stubborn about not allowing her to see it. But she could wait when the time was right. At this moment everything was inconsequential except for him. Now he belonged only with her and she intended to seize the moment. She looked at him with her big dazzling eyes, waiting. Sakura felt his eyes linger on her half parted lips, and she licked them unknowingly. The girl saw him taking a sharp breath; he couldn't control his actions anymore.

Kakashi grabbed her backside and lifted her so she could be at the same height as him. He kissed her mouth passionately, devouringly and then his lips passed through her neck and ears. Sakura was moaning. Kakashi reached the shore still holding her. He put her gently on the ground and spread the blanket. Sakura quietly crawled next to him, putting her hand on his warm chest pushing him down. He griped her hips and eased his back on the blanket. The pink-haired woman straddled him and bended down so she could press her lips against his. The kiss was tender and persistent, burning and erotic, eager and greedy. Kissing Kakashi was like drinking salty water; the more you drank the more you wanted.

His hands were traveling throughout her entire body, leaving scorching trails. He took her breasts in hands and fondled them gently under her swimsuit. Sakura groaned inwardly. The sensations took over her body. Kakashi rose from the blanket and sat on it with Sakura moaning in his lap. He bowed his head and licked her nipple, she jerked, and he took it into his mouth. The girl was shivering and her pulse was intermittent. One of his hands was playing with the other nipple while the other one was slowly creeping down to the lower part of her swimsuit. His experienced fingers were pleasing her soft skin, making her wince. Leisurely his hand settled under her panties, drifting to the swollen ball of tissue over her opening. Sakura's breath hitched as he brushed his finger over the slick tip. She felt the burning desire exploding down in her stomach. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. Nobody has aroused her that much. She felt moisture skulking down slowly between her legs. Sakura shrilled.

Kakashi's thoughts were going wild in his head. He couldn't think properly. The girl in his hands was shuddering convulsively. He felt something damp under his hand. Oh God, Kakashi gawked at her spread legs. She was already moist. His mind went blank; his control over his own body was getting weaker with every passed second, with every moan that slipped through her throat. Breathing her sweet scent he couldn't hold back anymore.

"You're wet", he growled against her neck with one hand soothing her back.

Sakura couldn't comprehend what he had just said while his finger was rubbing the smooth pearl under her panties. She tried to clear her mind but then he slid his finger over the opening of her sex and she couldn't help but scream with pleasure. He told her something before but she couldn't remember, she couldn't even hear him.

"Mm?", she panted, trying to compile a rational thought in her head.

"You're wet.", he repeated out of breath.

The line sank in her mind at last and her body stoned. She blushed and tried to push away his fingers from her throbbing clit. But the move only increased her arouse and she gripped his hand fiercely.

"Don't be embarrassed.", he whispered and raised her chin so she could look him in the eye. Then he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a gentle soothing kiss. Kakashi made her sit more comfortably in his lap and he continued his game of arousing. He didn't need to hurry; there was plenty of time ahead of them. The night was still young. He planned to give her the attention she deserved.

Sakura was melting from the inside. The need was killing her. This man was incredible. She could feel him throbbing under her. He wanted her and his erection was proving that. She skulked her hand below and encircled his penis. His breath hitched and his fingers stopped moving for a second. She began moving her hand up and down on its length, squeezing it teasingly. Then Sakura rubbed her finger over the head, greasing him with the damp flowing from the tip. Kakashi panted. Countless times he was dreaming about this moment with Sakura and now there she was, winding under his hands, giving him a handjob. This girl was amazing, unpredictable and her groans were the sexiest thing Kakashi has ever heard. Her hand zipped the pace. The shinobi shuddered.

"If you do that… I'll…", he fell into silence when her second hand slowly seized his balls and she took them into her handful, gently stroking them. Kakashi had stopped moving his body, his fingers were frozen on her hot wet skin under her panties, "Tori…I'll.."

Sakura pulled back a little so she could see his face and she put a challenging sexy smile on her face. Oh, she could see the sensations painted over his face, drops of sweat rolling down from his forehead, his shut eyes and trembling eyelids, his half open mouth. She could hear his irregular breathing and the moans that slipped from his throat. Sakura could enjoy the view whole day if she could but now she had something other in mind. The girl leaned toward his ear and whispered with a voice, hoarse with lust.

"C'mon, blurt it out, don't hold back…", her tongue licked his ear cushion and she let herself to bite it tenderly. Sakura crawled back few centimeters back so that she could bow her head down. The girl stuck out her tongue and licked his swollen member. Kakashi's breathing hitched. She put small wet kisses all over his length then she slide him deep in her throat; her hand was pumping it up and down in sync with her mouth. "_The feeling is amazing_", Sakura thought. She could hear his groans. And each and every dull scream kept down in his throat was a pleasure for her ears and heart.

He put his hand on her head pressing it down; he could feel his hips rise and fall in line with her movements. He wondered exactly from where she learned those things. His innocent Sakura… he felt his orgasm was close and tried to lift her head, "I'm going to…". But she just grinned and accelerated the pace.

"Ah…", Kakashi panted and leaned back on his hands. It was close; too close… if she doesn't move away on time, he will blurt it all out in her mouth."_Shit…_". Thinking about finishing in her wasn't helping him in his current condition. He felt her hand squeezing his balls. That was the end. He screamed when the orgasm took over his body. Lights were splashing in front of his eyes. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he felt her rise. Kakashi opened his eye. There she was, standing there innocently licking her fingers one after another as if she has just pulled them out of jar of honey. She was looking at him with her big sparkling emerald eyes like it was completely normal for her to swallow his sperm. He was shocked and tried to gulp the lump in his throat when she raised one finger and brushed off few drops around her mouth. Kakashi popped out his eye when she sucked the finger in her mouth, making a pleasure sound.

"Delicious!", she mumbled and leaned her head to kiss him on the cheek. He was speechless. Sakura crawled closer to him and cuddled in his lap.

Kakashi came to his senses and looked down at her. He embraced her and sighed. The Hokage will definitely chop his balls for that. She was so small, so fragile and she had absolutely no idea that she just gave her former teacher a blowjob. He ruffled her hair and laugh. She looked at him inquiringly. Kakashi bow his head and kissed her on her nose.

"Nothing.", he mumbled.

He's going to hate himself for this and even worse - _she's_ going to hate him – but for now he was happy having her snuggling in his arms.


	3. The first day of her new old life

_Hey, guys! Here's the next chaper. I hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to read your reviews and comments._

__PS. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but they're just too stubborn and won't leave the text xD_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere between my sleep<strong>_

_**Somewhere beneath my skin**_

_**In places I can't see**_

_**Something is known to be a sin…**_

"_**Saviour" by Anggun**_

* * *

><p>The sun slowly and delicately infiltrated Sakura's room. The rays were stroking her skin gently. She stirred as she leisurely began to escape her dream. Pleasured smile spread on her face with her eyes still closed tightly. The images from last night began slowly to invade her sleepy mind. Firstly, they were lacking a co-ordination but then they transformed into colorful pictures.<p>

After the amazing "thing" that happened near the waterfall, they had dinner, laughed and kissed. Sakura remembered reading a romantic novel with a similar story. Too bad that the main character died and left his lover alone for the rest of her life. Well, yea, his job was dangerous and she should have expected it sooner or later but the tragic end of the book made Sakura shiver and her heart shrank. Thank God, Kakashi's work was as deadly as it was to read a book. He told her that he was something like an errand boy taking orders from an old lady with violent behavior issues, but almost all of the day he spent reading book. Book full of porn, as she discovered later when she picked his pocket of it to take a look.

Sakura could still feel the tension radiating from him. Like he expected her to explode any time soon and start smashing things around. Kakashi was there with her but it seemed like his mind was some place far from him. Last night she decided that he deserved the patience to wait for the right time to come and ask him about everything. What was he hiding? Why his eyes couldn't be reached by his smile when he laughs? Why did he look at her as if she's something precious and he can't live without her? Yesterday she fall asleep in his arms, probably he brought her home. A small blush spread over her face. Then she realized that some of the memories of last night were missing or should she just say that they were completely black. "_Damn that saké!", _she thought. That's why she couldn't recall how exactly she came in her bed.

Sakura tried to lift her head of the pillow but it was ridiculously heavier than she remembered it from yesterday. A sharp pain pierced her temples and she sighed easing her head down again; the girl rubbed her eyes and then she looked at the clock – 12:30. Sakura gave a sob; she wondered why the old lady didn't wake her up. Mumbling and whimpering the pink-haired woman got up and reached for her clothes when something caught her attention. The sound of broken glass and a scream full of pain echoed in her conscious. Her heart jerked. Something inside of her was screaming to run away, that something evil was coming. Her instinct cried out alarmed and she opened the drawer of her bedside table and removed the fake bottom. She reached for a second in there and then pulled out a kunai. It was one of the kunai and shurikens that she was wearing that fateful day six months ago when she woke up remembering nothing in the forest. Her head was killing her. She made a frown and took deep breath trying to calm her pulse. First thing that came in mind was that she needed help but there was no one to ask. Their store was not in the center part of the town. Most of their customers were regular and their orders were wholesale so it would be inconvenient for wagons to come and get the items in crowded street.

Sakura's breath hitched as she heard voices going up on the stairs to her floor. The girl convulsed in panic. She looked spurred around the room for something, for anything that could help her. But there was nothing useful unless the kunai she already took. There was no emergency exit as well. She was trapped."_Damn…They're gonna kill me…_". Then she looked through the window facing their backyard. Her eyes widened…

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up by the strange feeling gripping his heart. Something bad is going to happen.<p>

"_Sakura."_

The thought passed his mind almost instantly. At the same time with a silent _tup_ a dog jumped through his open window. Kakashi turned around to meet his hazel worried eyes.

"Pakkun, what happened?"

"Get ready, I'll explain while we run. There's no time. You need to help her.", the brown ninken barked.

Kakashi's heart stopped for a second…

* * *

><p>Sakura was kneeling scared on the peak outside her window with a hand tightly holding the kunai. Her body was stiff from the mortal danger set upon her. The metallic weapon glimmered under the sun and blinded her sight. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. The illuminating light made her head hurts like hell. Sakura shook it and pressed her fingers on her left temple trying to recollect her vision. The summer sun was burning her skin and increased her already high enough temperature. But she didn't move trying to hide her presence from her attackers. She had no other choice but to do this. The fact that she had weapons that day when she woke up in that forest made her think that maybe she knew how to use them and under adrenalin rush she'll remember. She passionately hoped for that because it was her only option.<p>

Sakura felt that the door was opening. She waited in fear. It was now or never…

"C'mon, sweetheart! Show yourself!", she heard one of them saying.

"Yeah, if you stop playing hide and seek we promise we'll be gentle!", another one giggled.

Her body shivered.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the sill next to her.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was running on the rooftops of the houses at full speed. According to Pakkun there were two middle-leveled shinobi at Sakura's house who killed the owner of the store. He couldn't say anything more because he calculated that there wouldn't be enough time for his owner to help her if he delayed his message even for a minute.<p>

Kakashi growled out in frustration."_If_ _they touch her, I swear I'll make them begging to be killed…_". The anger, fear and the desire to kill were consuming him. "_I won't make it in time…_". He began to run even faster…

* * *

><p>Sakura prepared herself. The moment she saw the head of the shinobi emerging out of the window she aimed a strong blow with her kunai at his throat. The desperation gave her enough strength to cut through it and blood splashed all over her face and clothes. The shinobi fell out of the window, rolled on the roof and hit the ground already dead.<p>

Her eyes were wide open from the shock when a second head appeared. She couldn't move her body, her pupils were vibrating chaotically. The thoughts were clashing at one another uncomprehended. She's just killed a man. The blood was still oozing down from her hands; she shivered from the smooth and warm feeling it gave her. Sakura could smell the rust and salt. She suppressed the need to throw up. But the thing that surprised her the most was that she actually didn't hate it. It was familiar to have the blood of another man on your hands. Evil smile spread on her face unknowingly.

"You little bitch! You killed Kouta!", the other man growled through his teeth, grabbing her for the arm. He sounded more like a spoiled kid than an angry shinobi.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and screamed. The enemy ninja was out on the roof as well. She struggled to escape from his dirty hands trying to cut him with the kunai. But he caught and pressed her hands to the peak. The pink-haired girl felt helpless and weak. The kunai slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground. She looked at his eyes and trembled. He was grinning at her face. Sakura could see the cruel lust burning in his eyes while he was looking at her body. She could read his mind. He was going to rape her…

"No! No! Stop it!", Sakura was screaming desperately, "Kakashi!", she cried.

The shinobi tore her shirt and bra. He grabbed her breast with hand and clenched his fingers around it. She shrieked in pain. Sakura couldn't just stand here motionlessly and accept it. Not after the amazing last night with Kakashi, not now when she finally found someone to love and make her feel happy that she came to this disgusting lost town. The anger flashed in her emerald eyes. She released her hand from his cruel grip and scratched his face leaving bleeding trails after her nails. Sakura grinned as she felt the residues from his skin under her fingernails.

"Fuck you!", he shouted and lifted up his hand to punch her.

Sakura closed her eyes preparing for the twinge… but the pain never came. She lost consciousness.

The shinobi turned around just to see a man staring at him. His one-eyed gaze was excruciating. The attacker could feel the killing intent emanating from every cell in his body. He froze motionless as silver-haired man grabbed him for his throat and lift him up from the roof. Kakashi was completely straining his will not to kill him at the moment he saw the shinobi touching Sakura with his disgusting fucking hands. Touching that pure and innocent girl, touching his little beautiful cherry blossom. He threw him to the ground below. Kakashi made few hand seals and after a short "_puf_" the dog pack appeared in front of him. They looked at Sakura lying lifeless near them and growled furiously. The dogs rushed to the bending of pain ninja down in the dirt.

Kakashi stood at the edge of the peak grinning viciously. He obviously enjoyed watching his pack ripping the man up but still not killing him. The dogs completely understood their owner's wish. Pakkun has explained them what happened. The enemy shinobi was screaming, struggling trying to prevent them from eating him. Suddenly he became still realizing Bull's intentions. The big black dog snarled out at him and buried his muzzle in his abdomen, tearing it. The shinobi tried to scream but the blood in is throat choked him. Now he could only observe how Urushi was pulling out his guts. His eyes nearly popped. Kakashi laughed.

Suddenly he heard a groan, coming from behind him. "_Sakura_.", the thought crossed his mind. He completely forgot her, lost in his revenge. His eyes softened and he drew closer to her. The silver-haired man examined her body. The blood drove him crazy. At first he couldn't tell if it was hers or not. Fortunately he wiped out some of it and saw her marble skin. He released the breath he was holding and took off his vest and then his shirt with rolled up sleeves. Kakashi gently put his arms around the lying girl trying to cover her naked breasts with his blouse. Sakura murmured something but he couldn't understand her. The shinobi sighed and lifted her. Thank God she was safe. He made it in time.

Slowly Kakashi took her in her room and put the pink-haired girl on her bed. He put aside a forelock that had fallen over her eye, gently letting it slip away between his fingers. Kakashi closed his eyes trying to remove the tension and bad thoughts invaded his mind. He sighed again and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. The shinobi began removing the parched blood from her face. She looked so helpless, weak and hurt. Kakashi wasn't used to see her like that. His Sakura was short-tempered, violent and sometimes even brutal but still she was the strongest kunoichi he has ever known (except for the Hokage, of course). When needed she was gentle, sympathetic, kind and recklessly selfless. But the girl lying in the bed now was completely different. The pain pierced his heart. He'll do everything he can to help her remember and if she can't, then he'll just have to teach her. Kakashi won't let anything like this today to happen again. He won't leave her until she could take care of herself properly. And as soon as she recovers from this he'll start the training.

The man removed her dirty clothes and cleaned the remnants of the blood. She mumbled quietly and turned her head. Sakura murmured again this time louder and then she started tossing around mindless, fighting someone imaginary. Kakashi caught her hands trying to calm her down but she started screaming.

"NO! Don't touch me!", her face was distorted by the image in her mind, "Kakashi... –sensei…", she cried.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here.", his voice was hollow and trembling, "It's just a dream", her memories were coming to the surface of her mind. The man sighed.

"No! No! NO!", she was crying now, tears were rolling down on her cheeks.

Kakashi put his hand on her hair, gently stroking it. The girl wasn't calming down. He caressed her face and then she suddenly aimed a blow at him with her fist. He didn't expect it and barely managed to block it. The punch sent him flying few meters back, hitting the wall, crashing at showcase. He felt pieces of glass stabbing his back. His eyes were wide open in surprise. She just hit him with fist reinforced with chakra. His facial bones would have been smashed if he didn't put his left arm to protect him and now his radius and ulna were broken. Blood was pouring out of his back as well and he yanked the glass pieces. "_Damn_…", he sighed. He stood up and went next to her again holding his broken arm. She was calming down, now the girl was just sobbing. The man sighed, "_She appeases when she breaks something. As usual._". Then Kakashi sat on the bed and looked at her hand to see if she hurt herself by hitting him. He "tch"-ed as his eyes saw the bruised knuckles. The man let his fingers linger on her hand. He needed to take care of his arm and back but being next to her at this moment was more important. She needed to see someone familiar when she wakes up. But his arm hurt like hell. Kakashi clenched his teeth and prepared for the waiting…

* * *

><p>"<em>That man again.<em>", she thought as she saw him getting closer to her. This time the fog was less dense and she could almost distinguish his features. The silent was deafening. He was saying something she couldn't hear. Sakura knitted her brows and focused on the man before her. Someone else was calling her but she needed to know the thing that man was telling her. The girl knew it was important. Sakura concentrated harder and suddenly her eyes snapped wide open. It took her a while to realize she was lying in her own bed with Kakashi calling to her.

"It's Sakura.", she said quietly looking at him.

The man gasped in surprise and his eyes popped out.

"My real name is Sakura.", her voice was a mixture between bewilderment, excitement and joy. The girl's eyes glinted and soon they were filled with tears. She whimpered and jumped in Kakashi's arms. She was so overjoyed that she didn't hear his painful gasp for air. Here in his embrace she was feeling safe, secure, protected and happy. He was giving her the warmth she needed. And Sakura was thankful for that. She was crying on his chest for few minutes when something caught her attention. Kakashi was breathing heavily, he was sweating a lot and he was warmer than usual. She pulled back a little drying her eyes just to see his face pale and curled in frown. He was obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?", her voice sounded anxiously, "Kakashi?"

He just moaned in answer and fell forward on the bed. Sakura placed her hand on his forehead. He had fever. Unknowingly she touched his left arm. His breath hitched and the girl saw his swollen and bruised forearm. She gasped and covered her mouth with hand. "_It's broken_". How did this happen, she wondered. He needed an emergency medical help. How long was she unconscious? How long was he looking after her with this awful injury? And why the hell did he had shuriken attached to his leg? Her thoughts were clashing at one another. She couldn't think rational, not when this man was groaning in pain on her bed.

Sakura went to bathroom to get a basin with cold water and a clean towel. She put it on his forehead trying to get his fever down. She dashed out from room and ran to the town's medic. On her way out she came across at a dog pack guarding a man's mutilated corpse. She recognized her attacker. Sakura laid her eyes on the dogs they all had vests with face-shaped designs. Suddenly the smallest one from them stepped forward and looked her with questioning eyes.

"Kakashi… his forearm is broken and he has fever…", she wondered why the hell she was talking to a dog. She turned her back and started running again when she heard a voice which could be easily mistaken with barking.

"You can heal him."

Sakura stopped on the spot and slowly turned around. The dog just talked! She was hallucinating maybe it was post-traumatic shock or something.

"I can't, I can't just go up there and fix a broken bone!", she was totally out of her mind. Yeah. She was definitely nuts.

"There is no medic around now. His condition will get worse if you don't help him now.", Pakkun barked.

"But I don't know how…", Sakura cried desperately, "I'm not a medic…"

"Yes, you are and on top of that you are the second best medical-nin, Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl popped out her eyes, "How did you call me? ".

"Go upstairs and help him. He needs you like you needed him today!", the ninken went to the rest of the pack and barked, "Lets move the corpses away, boys."

Sakura looked to her window where Kakashi was lying in her bed. Slowly she went back and kneeled on the floor to the bed. Things were happening to fast. She found out her real name only a few minutes ago. She couldn't even comprehend what happened with those shinobi, how did Kakashi save her? What were these talking dogs in her backyard and why did they know her?

She looked at the unconscious man in front of her. Her eyes lingered on his perspiring face and she reached to take his mask off. Sakura changed the towel with new, colder one and focused on his forearm. How was she supposed to heal him? Even if she was a medic once she couldn't remember anything. "_Everything can just go to hell!_", she thought and placed gently her hands over his bruised arm. Sakura closed her eyes and shut herself out from everything that could distract her. She didn't even notice when eight dogs jumped through the open window and sat on the floor looking anxiously at them.

"_I need to heal him! I need to heal him! I will heal him!_", she was repeating this as her mantra. Sakura was frightened. She was scared that she won't be able to save him, the fact that she probably was a ninja startled her but the strange thing was that the words that little doggie told her were making her believe in herself. "_I will heal him!_", she repeated once more. The more the girl tried to remember something the harder it seemed. She wondered if Kakashi knew her identity; if his dogs knew her then that means he knows her as well. Why didn't he tell her? Maybe he tried to help her remember by herself and now she understood why. Because even if she knew that she was a medical nin she can't help him, she can't cure him. His face was getting paler. "_But he isn't bleeding…_", she thought. Then something caught her eye, the covers on her bead were beginning to soak with something crimson red. She turned him over so he could lie on his right side. Her yes popped out as she saw the deep cut on his lower back. Maybe his kidney was damaged. Sakura placed her hands over the wound trying to hold up the bleeding with her palms.

The desperation took over her mind. She won't be able to save him and he'll die before even she had the chance to tell him how she felt for him. Sakura discovered that the bruised on his broken arm had become even bigger; there was a inner haemorrhage. "_NO!_", she couldn't let this happen. She won't lose him. Not now when she has just found him. He was her only connection with he past and she won't allow this bond to slip away through her fingers.

She felt weird; a familiar power was sneaking under her skin, through her muscles and in her blood. Sakura opened her eyes and saw her hands glowing green over Kakashi's back. The bleeding had stopped and now the cut was closing slowly but surely. After a few minutes she moved her glowing hands over his forearm and the swollen began to drop. As it was completely keened the bruises were already pale and barely distinguished. Sakura gasped and her eyes glinted in the light of the sun coming from the window. She did it! The green light around her hands dispersed and Sakura wiped out the sweat of her forehead.

She had no idea how she managed to heal him but she was glad she did. Tears were rolling out from her eyes. She didn't even bother to dry them. The girl felt something wet on her elbow. Sakura looked at the irritant in surprise to see one of the dogs from the pack stroking her with its damp smooth nose. She crawled the other with her eyes; they were standing and whining in joy.

"Thank you, Sakura! Now we go. Take care of him.", Pakkun said.

She saw a white smoke and the dogs disappeared. Sakura looked at the man sleeping peacefully on her bed. The kunoichi drew closer to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand caressed his sweaty cheek and forehead, bowing her head to press a soft kiss on his nose; his fever has gone down. She smiled and sighed. Sakura's stomach rumbled and she thought that probably when Kakashi wakes up he'll be hungry too so she went straight to the kitchen because she wasn't sure if she wanted to witness the massacre in the store in order to get fresh vegetables needed for the lunch.

At first she had no idea how to prepare the easiest meal. But soon the old woman started teaching her little by little, step by step. Six months since then and now Sakura could easily cook anything she wanted only if she had the receipt. Today was a special day – the first day of her new old life. She wanted to celebrate and of course she felt obligated to pay her gratitude to the owner of the store, the woman who took her in her house and life.

Few hours later everything was prepared and she went to her bedroom to check up on Kakashi. As soon as she opened the door she saw him sitting on her bed putting his clothes off. Her anxious eyes were looking at him uncertainly while she rushed to him and grabbed him for his right shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself!", she mumbled.

His face was grinning, "Why? Feeling guilty?".

"What are you talking about?", she asked him confused.

"You don't know how I get my forearm broken and my back stabbed?", his smile became wider.

"I thought the ninja injured you while you were trying to protect me.", she said unsecure.

"That scum can't pluck a hair of my head even if I'm reading a book and my legs are tied.", he smirked.

Sakura was looking at him quizzically, "Then who caused your injury? The only person with you there was…", her eyes popped out.

Kakashi's smile became softer. The joke in his voice had disappeared, "You were delirious and tried to punch me in the face if I hadn't block it with my arm my facial bones would have been smashed completely."

Sakura was just standing there silent for a few moments then she looked at him with that cute sad puppy eyes which made the refusal impossible. The girl was completely aware of the effect that this look evokes in the man standing close to her and she was using it intentionally.

"Kakashi…", she knitted her brows, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was recovering and I thought you knew that you hit me", he shrugged.

"You know what I'm talking about.", Sakura's voice was trembling in tension building up for so long now.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something when Sakura's stomach rumbled.

"Let's have something to eat first and then I'll explain to you everything.", he smiled and stood up from the bed. He opened the door for her still smiling.

Sakura didn't know what to think while looking at his expression. It was confusing her. Maybe he was mad at her for hitting him or disappointed because now she knew the truth even if it is just part of it. He was walking next to hear in silence. She didn't want to damage their relationship before it even started. A dull pain ran through her heart. She was amazed by herself for accepting that many new things so fast. Sakura could feel that the hole in her soul was starting to fill. The more she learnt about her past, the less her heart ached. But she could feel that something about Kakashi was not in the correct place. Sakura suspected that he was a very important person to her but she wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly. And now if she recovers her memory and finds out that they were just friends it would be too late because they already crossed the line. And once you overpass it there is no turning back. The kunoichi wasn't completely positive if she wanted or not to remember that part of her past. She liked the relationship between them just the way it was right now. Uncomplicated and passionate.

Lost in her thoughts Sakura missed the affectionate glance that Kakashi gave her.

He was never a curious man but that look on her face intrigued him. At this very moment he wished he had the ability of that Yamanaka girl to reveal her thoughts. Kakashi hated when someone gives him a blank expression and her face now wasn't just empty it was absolutely inane. His only left option now was asking her directly.

When Sakura opened the kitchen door Kakashi gawked at the table. It was cluttered with luxuriant meals: pan-fried Udon noodles, dango, rice balls and even fishcakes. Just when did Sakura learn to prepare those dishes? Kakashi's mouth dropped open and he could feel the spittle trickling down on his inner check. The Sakura he knew couldn't even boil an egg without causing a disaster in the kitchen or fire in the forest depending on whether they were on mission or just hanging around with the rest of Team 7. Kakashi sat on the floor followed by Sakura who settled next to him.

"It smells excessively delicious! What is the occasion?", he said after swallowing the gathered spittle in his mouth.

"I think today needs to be special. I lost the person who has been taking care of me for the last six months but I found somebody who will look after me until I recover my memory completely.", she smiled and toasted her sake cup.

"For the future!", Kakashi toasted as well, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>The dinner passed smoothly. They talked and laughed as nothing ever happened today. But they both knew that later tonight someone had to give explanations. Sakura was finishing up her dessert and she was poking her plate with the fork, secretly stealing glances of Kakashi. He noticed them, of course, but said nothing, so the girl continued. He had little jelly on the corner of his mouth and Sakura sighed as her imagination ran wild. Images were invading her mind. She was getting closer to him, tilting her head and licking it with her tongue. Then she'd let him taste it in his mouth. The kunoichi shook her head. Now was <em>not<em> the right time for that kind of thoughts. They needed to talk. But unknowingly her hand already has reached and brushed the sweet speck off with her forefinger.

Kakashi looked at it and gently grabbed her wrist, gliding the finger in his mouth. Sakura could feel his tongue playing with it, licking her skin and then he tenderly sucked it, making her slip a soft moan from her throat. He released her wrist and put his hands on her hips with her finger in his damp hot mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and groaned again. Kakashi pulled her to himself. Her body rubbed his and the man gasped. She escaped the warm prison with her finger sliding it on his lower lip, chin and throat. Kakashi's lips were partially opened so were hers. He could feel her hot breath on his face. He could smell the cream and strawberry jelly. Kakashi trembled from the flicker in his groin.

They were on their knees on the kitchen floor, tightly stuck at each other. Sakura's hands moved from his chest so she can embrace his neck. Her emerald glittering eyes were looking at him thirstily, waiting for permission. Kakashi sighed and pulled her even closer. The kunoichi's breath hitched from the sudden move and she gasped in surprise. She could feel his arousal through their clothes. Her lips were almost touching his, her eyes were lingering over his face. He tried to kiss her but she drew away a little so she could keep the same distance. He tried again but Sakura moved again. He saw the playful glint in her eyes. "_So, you wanna play with the fire, ha?_", he thought.

Kakashi slid his hand over her body cupping her breast with it. Sakura gave a mew from the sudden flow of heat in her abdomen. Unknowingly she tried to press her lips to his but now it was his turn to pull away. Sakura snorted out, mumbling something about "not playing fair". The pink-haired girl pressed her hand on his chest trying to making him lie down but she failed. She grunted out again and in a few seconds a smug smirk spread on her face.

Kakashi felt her rubbing her body to his. He could feel every curve, her hips and breasts. Her mouth drew close to his ear and he heard her saying, "_Game over_". Her breath sent chills on his spine, increasing the blood rush to his groins. The next thing he could feel was her hand gently stroking his crotch, enveloping his aroused member. Kakashi's breath hitched in surprised and the moment when Sakura saw an opening she pushed him on the floor laughing. The girl straddled him and grinned.

"I win."

Kakashi tried to murmur something but his words were lost in her throat as she kissed him. The kunoichi sighed and settled her head on his chest, listening his heartbeat. They stood like this for a couple of minutes, hugging on the kitchen floor in silent. Nobody wanted to break that magical moment but Kakashi knew that Sakura deserved to know the truth about herself. He'll tell her not everything but enough for her to understand the past.

Quietly with trembling voice he began his story, about her affection for the Uchiha boy and the relationship between her two male teammates. He told her about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and Sasuke's involvement with Orochimaru in order to obtain enough power to kill his brother. How Akatsuki were trying to steal the Kyuubi and because of that Naruto left with the Sannin Jiraiya for training. He related her how miserable, lonely and guilty she felt for not being strong enough to keep her team whole. He told her about her resolve and that she gone under training with the other Sannin, Tsunade, who was now the Fifth Hokage. The Sakura everybody knew was long gone and after three years harsh merciless training she became the second best medical ninja in the whole Fire country.

He told her about the return of Naruto and their reunion with Sasuke after he killed Orochimaru and his brother. How the bond between the members of team seven became even stronger after their gathering. They were inseparable from one another and even if the shinobi rules say that shinobi mustn't show any emotions, in team seven the love for their friends was their strongest weapon.

Sakura was listening to him speechless, she could feel quiet tears rolling from her eyes but she didn't move. The only sign she made was that she grabbed his shirt even more tightly as he spoke. The girl could hear his voice betraying him sometimes as his memories became too painful. She wondered why Kakashi didn't say anything about himself and his place in her life. But she didn't want to push him too far. When he felt ready he would tell her and if she remembered before that she'll keep quiet.

Kakashi told her about Pain attacking Konoha. He described the despair that he caused and how she recklessly tried to help everyone, forgetting her own injuries and exhaustion. When he told her how she rushed to protect him and that this was the reason she lost her memory, Sakura lifted her head and looked at his face. His eyes were shut and he was knitting his brows furiously. She caressed his cheek with her hand and whispered reassuring words.

"Don't blame yourself, Kakashi.", she said quietly, smiling softly at him, "I'm glad I did it, if I hadn't you wouldn't be here now...", Sakura pressed her lips at his, "…with me."

The shinobi slowly opened his right eye and reached his fingers to dry her hot tears gently. He wanted this moment to last forever. Kakashi knew it was impossible and he also knew that it was wrong. The thought of losing Sakura again was too painful for his heart and mind to accept it but he understood that a day will come when he'll just have to let her go to find someone more suitable, someone younger who can give her the life she deserved without making her worry if he'll come back for diner or someone ambushed him in the middle of nowhere. Because that was the life shinobi were living and he was just lucky enough to survive to his 35th birthday. Duty was always before life, before love and he can't change that fact. He promised Tsunade-sama to prepare Sakura for her new life and this was what he intended to do. Obviously she didn't need her memories to recover to use her abilities. She needed only a little kick and she'd remember them.

But now they both needed sleep. Kakashi stood up carrying her in his arms and went to the bedroom to put her on the bed.

"You need to rest.", he softly smiled, turning his back to her to get out of the room, "Good night."

"Stay with me…", he felt her hand holding his shirt.

Sakura was looking at him with determination. Her green eyes were dazzling under the moon light coming from the open window. Kakashi hesitated a little. Then he sighed, sat on the bed and waited for her to make a room for him before settling next to her. She snuggled in him burying her nose in his chest, giggling. Kakashi smirked and put his arms around her petite body, closing his eyes. Waiting for the sleep to come, knowing that it will bring him only sweet dreams about his beautiful cherry blossom…

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. On her own

_I'm really sorry for the late update but I was little busy with some job interviews and other important stuff to take care of. I hope you enjoy reading it and i'm looking forward to read your reviews._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaking in red, in red, in red<br>To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
>We can't be separated<strong>__**…**_

"_**Two pulses and red sins" by ON/OFF**_

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned with her eyes shut and swung her hand in front of her nose, trying to chase away the insolent mosquito that was bugging her sleep. She snorted and tried to lie still so that the insect would land on her cheek. The girl carefully prepared her hand and the moment it landed she aimed a pretty powerful blow against her face. But obviously the mosquito was faster than her and now she moaned in pain from her own slap. She rose on the bed and eased back on her hands trying to get herself together from the harsh waking up. A strange dull painful groan passed through her ears and then she realized that her right hand wasn't resting on the bed but on Kakashi's groins. Unknowingly she moved it and her palm stroke the growing swelling under the bed sheets. Another moan escaped his throat but this time it was sharper and his breath hitched. The pleasure sound made her skin thrill.<p>

Sakura laid her eyes on his bare chest. Probably at some point of the night he had taken his clothes off and now he was lying on her bed completely naked and his penis was throbbing under her hand. Oh God, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sakura smirked.

The girl settled herself more comfortably so that she was straddling his legs. Slowly she began pulling the sheets down. Little by little her eyes popped out as she saw his member pulsating in front of her. The pink-haired woman was already little damp just by looking at it, knowing the pleasure that it can give her. Her fingers lingered on his tip, brushing the drops flowing from it. Kakashi stirred, still sleeping.

"_That guy sleeps like a log. I can't believe he's a ninja._", the kunoichi bowed her head and took him in her mouth. Kakashi moaned and his pulse began running wild. Sakura felt her own heart racing. The girl was moving her head up and down, licking its head with her hot tongue. After a while her panties were already soaked so she stood up and took off her night-gown and wet underwear. Completely bare she straddled his hips, this time she could feel his cock stroking the place between her legs. Her arousal increased and she felt few hot beads rolling on her inner thigh. The girl was panting and breathing irregularly. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She lifted her hips and carefully adjusted him to her entrance then slowly sank to his pelvis. Her mouth snapped open as she took him inside, she supported herself by putting her hands on his chest, when the sudden wave of heat blurred her sight and mind. The feeling was amazing. He was filling her and Sakura began moving rhythmically up and down, moaning in pleasure.

Kakashi turned his head, feeling strange heat in his groins. He stirred again and suddenly his eyes popped out open as he felt Sakura leaning on his chest panting. The shinobi could feel his member throbbing inside her. Instinctively his hands grabbed her hips and he thrust himself even deeper. He heard her screaming his name. Kakashi lifted his chest and with one single move he put her back on the bed. The man settled himself between her legs completely awake and stroked the little knot of tissue above her opening with his member, teasing her. His eyes were nailed on hers.

"That was nice waking up. But were you trying to rape me?", Kakashi grinned.

"T-that's not the r-right time to d-discuss this", she panted, "P-push it inside! H-hurry!"

The man tilted his head smirking and jogged it little forward but still he was only caressing her clit with his hard penis.

"K-Kakashi!", she was almost crying, "I want you. Inside me. N-now!", her body was shaking, "For God's sake! Put your fucking cock in my pussy and fuck me till I can't stand on my feet!", her voice was desperate and angry.

Sakura grabbed his hands furiously and tried to lift her hips but he stopped her and grasped her legs putting them over his shoulders.

"W-what are you ….", her words got lost in her throat as he pushed it in her with a strong deep thrust. She screamed in pleasure when he began moving inside.

"You're so tight.", he panted. His face was sweating and he could barely keep his eyes open. But the thought of seeing Sakura's face frowned by pleasure made it possible.

With her legs on his shoulders he could reach a depth that nobody has ever managed to get to. Her body was jerking under his experienced moves. With every push he was taking her to a whole new level of arousal until she reached her peak and stuck her nails in his back, screaming his name. But the shinobi continued his game making her moan and shriek from pleasure. Kakashi forced her to move aside and stand on her hands and feet. Sakura blushed but obeyed and soon his cock filled her whole as he took her from behind. Her eyes popped out and a dull scream escaped her throat. He was thrusting into her with wild shoves slowly increasing the pace. Sakura buried her face in the bed and bit her lower lip. Her hands clutched the sheets as the second orgasm took over her body. Not long after that Kakashi paced up his jogs and shouted her name burying his mouth in the nape of her neck as he finished in her with few strong deep thrusts.

They lied down exhausted on the bed trying to catch their breaths and tame their heartbeats. Kakashi snorted and embraced Sakura, putting his arms around her. She cuddled into him and smiled.

"That was…"

"Fantastic.", he interrupted her, grinning, "Can you stand on your feet?"

"Very funny…", Sakura shot him with a bloody look. The man laughed loudly.

"So, what are we going to do today?", he asked and tighten his embrace, swaying her.

"I don't know. I think I should go down and clean the mess. I've been avoiding doing this but I guess I can't anymore. It's wrong just to leave her body there…", her voice was trembling.

"You don't have to worry about it. Pakkun and the others took care of the corpses yesterday, both the ninjas and the storekeeper."

"Pakkun?", she turned her head back to look at him quizzically.

"The little brown pub you met yesterday.", he smiled and kissed her nose, "I think he told you about you being ninja and thanks to that you healed my injury."

"Actually he lied me that there was no medic around here and that you'd die if I don't heal you. But then I was really scared and couldn't think rationally so I came here and started praying for a miracle.", she smiled, "Then my hands began glowing and next thing I knew was that you were OK."

"I guess I should buy him a chocolate bone, then", he grinned.

"Kakashi…", her eyes were nailed on his and her voice was filled with determination, "Teach me! Something! Anything! I just don't want to feel that helpless and weak anymore in my life."

Kakashi smiled wide and sighed, "Then I guess we should have breakfast first.", his hand gently caressed her cheek, "Shinobi training is never easy and especially taijutsu is really exhausting. At least we already finished up with the warm-up.", he winked at her and gave her an eye crinkle.

* * *

><p>They were walking hand in hand through the forest. Just like the last time. Sakura was excited, lively and restless. Kakashi was looking at her amazed, how come she can be a sensual, passionate woman in one minute and little, innocent girl in the next. The pink-haired kunoichi was a total mystery for him but he was determined to solve it as soon as he can.<p>

Sakura ran forward and jumped from excitement when she found the familiar waterfall and lake. Her eyes popped out as she studied it in daylight. She couldn't decide when it was more beautiful during the night or the day. Now the flowers were blooming in all different colors and wild animals were making those strange astonishing noises. She looked at Kakashi and smiled.

The man held his breath. That girl was completely in her place here with her pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She was like a beautiful dryad released from the covers of a mythology book. Her smile was bright and wide. Sakura seemed happy and the way she looked at him with those irresistible challenging eyes made him scratch behind his neck and smile nervously.

"Shall we begin?"

"Ok.", her voice was strong and confident.

"Then I'll start the explanation…", he looked at her seriously, "The basic energy source necessary for ninja is the chakra. Shinobi produce it through the combination of their physical energy, drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy, gained through experience and meditation."

"So, it was the chakra that made my hands glow while I was healing you. Basically, if I need to heal you again I'll have to concentrate and gather chakra in me.", she nodded.

"Not only that, but accumulating chakra is the first step.", Kakashi sat on a rock next to the water to continue his lesson. She followed him, took off her boots and dipped her feet in the caller lake.

"Will you teach me medical jutsu?", she asked excited.

"No, I won't.", Kakashi saw the blood look she shot at him, "You already went through this training. You only need to remember how to use it. More over I can't teach you something I don't know…"

"I've been thinking about it for a while…", she looked confused.

"Yes?", he raised his eyebrows.

"How exactly am I gonna remember all these stuff?"

"There is no general way of making you recall forgotten abilities but personally I think the use of medical jutsu for you should be equal to riding a bike. Once you learn it, you can never forget it entirely. But for now we'll focus on teaching you how to defend yourself."

Sakura knitted her brows and looked at him from head to toe, critically.

"OK, but first I want to you to teach me how to accumulate chakra. If I can't, I'll be no match for my enemies, because I'm too short and weak. But if I were able to break your bones just with one hit I'll be on the same level as them."

"Believe me I never intended not to teach you that. You won't need chakra only for strength, you'll need it for increasing your speed, to walk on water, to attach yourself to walls, ceilings, trees and etc. and most of all you'll need it to avoid taking any injuries on yourself while you're trying to hurt someone else.", with his last words he took her hand and gently caressed the bruised and sore skin over her knuckles.

Sakura's eyes linger on his fingers touching her hand. That simple gesture sent chills on her spine.

"Oh, and one more thing. From the very beginning, when you were still genin you had an amazing chakra control and during your training under the Hokage you developed it and now you have complete control over your chakra. Thanks to that you are able to use the medical jutsu, otherwise you'd only hurt the patients instead of healing them. I believe you'll need only little reminding and you'll be back to normal.", he smiled and gave her an eye crinkle.

"So where do we begin from?"

"First, take off your clothes.", Kakashi grinned.

Sakura looked at him unbelievingly but obeyed.

Kakashi watched the girl stripping in front of him and he kept reminding himself that they were going to train, that he needed to tech her basics of how to defend herself. But his thoughts had some other intentions. They were lingering on her feminine body curves and her breasts wagging before his eyes. The view sent waves of heat to his groins. "_This is going to be hard_…". Sakura took off her bra and bent down to put her clothes back in the backpack. She was completely unaware that she was standing with her bottom pointing straight at Kakashi's face. The shinobi's eye popped out by the breathtaking sight that was revealed in front of him. He choked on his own saliva and coughed, but still his eyes couldn't look away. The pinkie moved and stood next to him, however, his sight was locked on the empty space where her butt was few seconds ago.

Almost naked, with only panties on, she put her hands on her waist and started stamping her feet on the edge of the rock. He seemed totally lost in fantasies, probably daydreaming. She snorted and slapped him behind his neck. The shinobi startled and stood up on his feet. He stared at her with his "what-the-fuck" look and shook his head.

"You know… It's not polite to stare at someone's almost naked ass…", the girl smirked at his face and Kakashi growled in frustration, she was playing dirty.

Sakura was giggling now and her eyes filled with tears. She put her hand on her face covering her nose and mouth and tried to take control of the hysterical yak that was bubbling in her. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold it back and the pinkie burst into uncontrollable laughter. The kunoichi would always remember that look on his face, "_You don't see everyday the famous Copy Ninja caught off guard._". The thought of his surprised face once again made her laugh even harder that before. She embraced her waist with hands and kneeled on the rock. Tears were falling down on her cheeks.

Kakashi's eyes popped out as he saw how her arms were pressing her breasts forming a perfect cleavage. His mind ran wild imagining how he buries his face there and licks the pink nipples until they harden in his mouth. "_Damn…_", he need to focus on her training. The shinobi shook his head to chase away the exciting thoughts that were sending chills and heat to his groins.

The Copy ninja sighed and tried to calm himself but the laugh just wouldn't stop. He growled in embarrassment because he knew his member was aroused and probably it was tenting his pants. Kakashi didn't have the courage to look down.

"For such a little creature you are awfully annoying. Do you know that?", he looked at her amused.

Suddenly Sakura's laughter hitched. Right now she didn't hear his words. The kunoichi wondered why the fuck she called him the Copy ninja and how the hell she knew if he was famous. He hadn't told her anything about himself last night. An illuminating flash before her eyes pierced her mind. A memory…, a memory of a man standing in front of her, protecting her from something or someone. The gray-haired man turned his head to her and gave her and eye crinkle, "_I won't let anyone on my team to die_.". Then Kakashi's silver hair disappeared and she suddenly was surrounded by a thick mist… Another flash blinded her mind and the memory dispersed. The kunoichi's face frowned in confused expression. That was a memory of a mission with Kakashi; she wondered who their enemy was.

The shinobi looked at her quizzically, surprised from the drastic change of her mood. Sakura was obviously mixed-up and terrified. Her lower lip was trembling slightly as if she was just about to cry. The Copy ninja knew she was just pretending to make him feel guilty about what he said, but still that face was killing him. Then the girl put her mouth in that delicious anxious mug which totally unarmed him.

"_Damn, she used it - that sweet irresistible cute pout! I lost… again…_", Kakashi sighed and yelled at her, "OK! OK!"

"Huh?", she sounded as if she was coming out of a trance .

"We need to finish with that training first… and if you take it seriously and show me a satisfying results I may give you a _lollipop. _I know how much you _like to lick_ it…", the man smirked, took off his top and trousers, leaving only his shorts, and jumped into the lake, leaving Sakura looking at the empty space confused.

"A lollipop? What the hell…?", she was silent for a minute and then her eyes popped out as she figured out the perverted meaning behind his words.

The man in the lake shook his head and little drops of water sprinkled around him on water's surface. He gave her an eye crinkle but she missed it. Her look was once again staring at the empty space. Now Kakashi could see clearly that something was bugging her or else the kunoichi would try to hit him or something like that. She seemed distracted and her thoughts were somewhere far from here.

"Earth to Sakura! Wake up and get into the water…!", his voice was loud but still gentle.

"Yes.. Yes..", she answered vaguely and entered the lake. The kunoichi scooped up to him and looked at the floating water waiting.

Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders and bowed his head a little, "What happened?".

Sakura was silent for a moment and then she raised her eyes to meet his, "I remembered part of a mission on which we were together. You were standing in front of me and said something about not letting your teammates die. It seemed like you were protecting me from something but then you disappeared in a mist."

Kakashi's body stoned and his eyes averted from her face. Sakura saw how his arms slipped from her shoulders and lifelessly fell on the sides of his body. He made few steps away from her and turned around.

"That was your first mission outside of the village. I was assigned as Team Seven's captain and our job was to guard a certain man but we encountered an S class jonin. I was captured and he almost killed you but then Naruto and Sasuke broke the enemy's technique which was holding me captive while you were putting your life on the line to protect the client. You guys were still genin but you did an amazing job."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known that the client lied about the difficulty of the task. Really… I know you wouldn't let us take an A rank mission…", her mouth remained open as she realized what she just said.

"Sakura, how did you…", Kakashi looked at her bewildered.

"I don't know how, I just _knew_ it.", Sakura raised her eyes and met his stare.

Kakashi smiled and pulled her to him in tight embrace. Her remembrances were coming back. The Hokage was right. All she needed was a familiar face and the girl could retrace her lost memories.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember how exactly you healed my injuries?"

"Well, I was trying to concentrate, to cut myself out of the surrounding world but then I saw that nothing was happening and I felt desperate and I thought that I'd make everything as long as you live."

"In other words, your deep desire helped you?", Kakashi smiled at her.

"You can say so, but then it was life-or-death situation I don't know if I can do it on my own accord.", her face shift in a sad expression.

"Ok, listen carefully. Try to concentrate the chakra in your feet. If you gather enough you'll be able to stand on the water's surface as if you were on the ground."

"And how exactly am I supposed to "_collect_" that chakra?"

"Just relax and let your old feelings, memories and emotions overwhelm you.", Kakashi made a few steps back and gave her an eye crinkle.

She saw him made a hand seal and soon he was standing on the water's surface. He sat down as if he was on bedrock. The kunoichi copied his hands and closed her eyes, letting her breath out. The warm feeling of the caressing water was soothing her, and she felt her muscles relax little by little. Her mind wondered aimlessly in her head, recalling old events. She remembered the cold fresh breeze on her skin the day when she went to the beach and met Kakashi, the feeling of the soft sand slipping through her fingers and the nostalgic sensation that it had given her. Sakura clasped her eyelids even more tightly and let her thoughts to travel in the past. She saw herself lying on the forest floor, surrounded by thousand astonishing, thrilling sounds and colors. The cool feeling of a metal touching her tight gave her goose bumps…

Kakashi was watching her closely, she was completely motionless. Only her face was expressing little of the emotions that her memories were giving her. He stood up with the intention to leave her tranquil. The shinobi went to their backpacks and pull out a thermos filled with still warm tea and poured himself a cup. The moment he grabbed it Kakashi heard a dull crack sound and the man saw it falling into pieces drenching his shorts. Usually he didn't believe in bad omens or good ones but this time something inside him jerked. His shinobi senses sharpened and the silver-haired man replaced his wet shorts with his pants and bent down to curl its legs until it was middle-length. Kakashi attached his holster and checked its content. Then he just sat on the rock where they were sitting together few minutes ago, settling his mask on his face again and waited.

Sakura was completely drowned in memories. She tried to remember something before waking up in that forest. But all she could see was a black emptiness. Her face frowned in anger and frustration. The girl tried to push herself harder. Nothing was happening; she snorted and opened her eyes to face Kakashi.

"I can't remember anything…", her eyes were nailed on him.

"Don't worry, don't push yourself so much. May be you need little more time…", he smiled at her under the mask, trying to comfort her.

"I had six months… six months and I didn't retrace single memory.", she sounded desperate, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, don't dare you cry over this. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere until you remember everything.", he opened his arms welcoming her. She sighed and went to him, climbing to the rock.

He embraced her tightly, gently patting her head. Sakura sobbed against his bare chest. Kakashi could feel her naked body stuck to his, she was so small, fragile and easily hurt. That girl was holding her heart in her hands, unprotected so that everyone could see it. It was big and warm, capable of loving so many people but herself. The Copy nin swore to be her shield but now he could only give her a shoulder to cry on her sorrow. Frustration and misery filled his soul. "_Why_ _the hell I know these thousand techniques when I can't even help my loved one_?".

Lost in his thoughts he missed the telltale rustling from the bushes behind Sakura's back. It was already too late when he saw something flying toward them. The shinobi managed only to push her away from him as he felt few kunai and shuriken stabbing him in his arm and legs. Kakashi fell on the ground cursing in his mind. He traced with his eyes Sakura just to see her crawling to their backpack where her clothes were lying.

"Stupid girl! Run and hide! Leave the clothes… Get out of here… Aaah..", he couldn't finish his sentence when the second wave of weapons pierced through his chest and shoulder, immobilizing his right arm, "Now! GO!".

The girl grabbed the whole backpack and ran toward the forest in the opposite way of the attack. Just before entering the cover of the trees she turned around to look at the Kakashi for one last time. He was lying in agony on the beach, trying to stand up. The sand around him was cover with blood, his blood. Tears filled her eyes but she made herself ran in the forest, praying for his life. She wouldn't let him sacrifice himself for nothing, she'd escape and get help to save him and if it was too late she'd tear those bastards to pieces. Tears were blurring her vision but she kept stumbling forward, still naked. The tree branches and bushes were scratching her skin but the pain couldn't reach her senses. The ache in her heart was stronger than anything else in this very moment.

The kunoichi snubbed by the sharp pain in her head. "_Damn, not now..._". images were popping before her, colorful and dynamic. She saw a blonde boy with whiskers and honest blue eyes laughing before her. Next to him was another one but he was dark-haired and the way his eyes were looking at her made her shrink. They were looking very close despite their outer differences. The image started dispersing and in a few seconds new picture was revealing in front of her. The same two boys were standing next to a training doll, waiting for someone. Soon after that after a small _puf_ Kakashi appeared with his usual eye crinkle. The she saw herself stretching her hand toward the man, giving him a present bag. The blond boy burst into cheerful exclamations. Sakura watched how Kakashi pulled out a photo in a wooden frame. She looked closely to see herself and the blond boy hugging the older man with the intention to immobilize him as the dark-haired shinobi was trying to pull his mask off. The picture was peaceful, radiating happiness and harmony. The blue sky in the picture was so calm without clouds. Then she saw an inscription, written with small curly letters, which she recognized as her handwriting. It said, "_Element of surprise!_ _Happy Birthday! Love, Team Seven_". The memory faded away and Sakura was sitting on the ground panting. So that were Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi told her about. She stood up and started running again realizing that she had no time to lay around analyzing her new memories. But the feeling in her chest that the silver-haired shinobi was hiding something from her, remained unchanged. In fact it got even stronger.

* * *

><p>Kakashi tried to stand up but more kunai flew straight to him. He rolled over to dodge them but the pain in his right arm blinded his vision and he cried out in pain. The enemies haven't showed yet and he couldn't do anything about concealing himself, unless… the though flashed through his mind. It was risky with all wounds on his body but hiding under the water surface was his only option. The shinobi held his breath and pushed himself to the edge of the rock. He fell into the warm lake just in time to avoid the next attack. With his right hand not working he tried to scoop up with the other one toward the waterfall, where water was impetuous and foaming. When he reached close enough to hide his body, Kakashi made slowly few hand seals and his shadow clone appeared next to him. He instructed it to distract the enemies and when the kage bunshin started swimming back to the place where the Copy nin was the shinobi made another set of hand seals and after a bubbling <em>puf<em> he disappeared.

Using teleportation jutsu in his current condition was absurdly reckless but it was his only way out. Soaked, bleeding and with still few shuriken stabbed in his body Kakashi started stumbling along through the forest. His mind was working at full speed, so did his heart. He didn't know if Sakura made it alive out of the forest, nor where she ran to. The Copy nin stopped for a second and after doing few hand seals he placed his left hand on the ground. A small brown pub appeared before him.

"Oh my… Kakashi what happened to you?"

"Pakkun, I need you to return to Konoha and deliver a message to the Hokage. Tell her that Sakura-chan has started retracing her memories but still she can't use her abilities and that now she's in trouble. I'm not in condition to help her, so she should send a back up to get her somewhere safe. Sakura went north from here.", his voice was weak but confident. Kakashi's breath hitched and he fall on the ground panting. His head was spinning.

"Roger that. I'll send other from the pack to track her down. You rest here. Don't dare to die now!", the dog barked at him, stroke his damp nose at his hand and disappeared running.

The shinobi crawled to the nearest tree and eased his back on it. Still out of breath she reached and pulled the stabbed shuriken out of his leg with a dull scream. In a few more minutes of regaining his strength he pulled the other three, leaving drops of blood on the blades of grass near him. Kakashi leaned his head against the tree and sighed.

Judging by the attacks he could almost certainly say that his enemy was a weapon user and that they were weak in close combat fights. But the fact that he couldn't sense their present in time to prepare was proving that they were jonin rank or even higher. The other thing that intrigued him was that the enemy didn't attack while he was under the water and why the hell they didn't charge after Sakura. It was obvious that he wouldn't have caught up in time to save her. They were aiming to kill him first, maybe the enemy thought it would be easy to capture her later when she was all alone.

Maybe these guys were avenging their comrades which Sakura and he killed. Probably that would be the reason. But to think that they'd send a high class shinobi for this was disturbing. If they knew he was protecting her, then it was understandable, but that time there were only two of them and they were killed long before they had the opportunity to send a message.

The pain made him jerk convulsively and his vision blurred. The blood loss was bigger than his body could handle. Soon his head tilted to one side and he lost consciousness. The last thing in his mind was the view of dazzling emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>She ran and stumbled, fell and stood up until she reached a familiar terrain. The path before her was leading exactly to her house. She wondered if it was safe to go back there. Sakura looked around and went into the forest again. It was too risky to walk on an open path so she decided to run parallel to the road.<p>

She was tired and thirsty. The kunoichi sighed and resumed her pace. At least she managed to put her top on. She shouldn't complain that all she had in the backpack was a blouse, no shorts. Holly shit! She was thinking about her look now of all times when Kakashi was probably dead or bleeding to death from his wounds. Yeah, because of her now he was lying there injured. That stupid man tried to protect her without thinking about consequences that this act would bring to him, like for example – death! She hated being helpless and now her weakness was eating her alive.

Anger was consuming her heart but the frustration was only a mask of her true emotions at this moment. She had to be brave, confident and smart; there was no time for acting like a crybaby. But still the truth was there, inside her. The fear of losing this man was threatening to burst out every moment. She didn't want to lose him, Sakura never wanted to part with him again. He was her bond with her past, her bridge to her previous life and her real self. There was no way of breaking that bond. Her tomorrow was depending on it. If Kakashi dies now, that connection would just fall apart. Right at this moment she had no idea how to live without him anymore.

There's been only four days, four short days since everything began, since she met him, since she was happy again. Everything happened too quickly, Sakura didn't have the time to know him better, didn't have the time to love him as much as she wanted. "_This is ridiculous! He can't be dead_"; Kakashi has to live for the sake of both of them. He will protect her like he had done before. She had to believe it or else the desperation will take over her mind and her will would surrender. She didn't want to give up without a proper fight.

The kunoichi stumbled and fell on the ground; a sharp pain ran through her knee. She looked down to the torn skin that was bleeding heavily."_Damn!_". Sakura stood up and continued but this time she was walking, the pain didn't let her move faster. A tiny streamlet of blood was pouring down on her leg, mixing with the other bleeding scrapes. The blood stuck with the grass around her while she was dragging her leg trying to move forward.

Few minutes later she reached the end of the forest. The sun was about to set and Sakura decided to take a break, either way she couldn't continue while it was still light outside. The road was open and she'd be easily spotted by the enemy. The kunoichi looked around and her eyes rested on a huge deciduoustree with large roots sticking out of the ground around it. She walked to the tremendous arbor and sit almost comfortably in the chamber between two roots. The pink-haired girl eased her head on the tree trunk and closed her eyes. The exhaustion fell upon her with its full force and she sighed. Her knee was still bleeding even though it was less then before, she could feel it pulsating.

Sakura bowed her head a little so she could have a better look at it, maybe she should try to heal it. The kunoichi placed her hand over the flesh-wound and concentrated. She imagined her hand glowing like it did when she was healing Kakashi. She doubted it would work that way but she had nothing to lose anyway. Five minutes passed, then another ten but still nothing. Sakura sighed and let her hand fell on her side lifelessly.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced her head. With heart filled with curiosity she waited for the next memory but it didn't come. There were no images, no pictures only a blank mind. Thoughts were crashing at one another in her head. She felt like someone was using a funnel to pour information in it. After the pain was gone she opened her eyes, trying to snap out of that fucking disoriented condition. Sakura looked at her hands with wide-open eyes, a smile spread on her face.

Bewildered, she put her hands once again on the sore knee. The kunoichi felt a sizzling sensation going in her leg, the sense of her chakra crawling on and under her skin was amazing. She saw the scrape closing up and soon there was no sign of it. Her smile became wider. Everything in her body felt right in its place. She could feel the strength running in her veins. Sakura sighed with relief, she didn't remember everything but now she was sure of one thing – she didn't lose her memories, she just had locked them up deep in her brain and heart. Everybody has something they wish to forget, so does she. "_Maybe next time I should be careful what I wish for_…"

The pink-haired girl heard a rustling in the bushes before her. She saw something flying and tried to dodge it, but six months without training stupefied her reactions and she felt a needle stinging her in the shoulder. She ran through the forest but her vision blurred and she stumbled. Falling on the ground left her breathless but she stood up and continued running. Sakura felt sneaking pain in her muscles, her head was spinning. "_Damn, the needle was poisoned_…". She could hear them catching up to her. The world spun before her eyes and she fell on the grass unconscious.

Three dark figures surrounded her petite body.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Public secret

_Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys! I hope you like the chapter. Looking for reading your reviews._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look into my eyes<br>Now you're getting sleepy  
>Are you hypnotized<br>By secrets that you're keeping?**_

"_**Secret" by the Pierces**_

* * *

><p>The woman was running breathlessly along the corridor of the Hokage tower, followed by sweaty brown pub. She was panting heavily and her face was curled in a worried grimace. At last she reached the door of the Tsunade's office and rushed immediately inside without knocking, screaming the other woman's name loudly.<p>

The blonde behind the desk raised her eyes angrily at the intruder, "Shizune! Stop running around, it's too early in the morning and I have this terrible headache…", she put her fingers on her temples, massaging them gently, "_I shouldn't have drank so much last night_…", she thought.

"But, Tsunade-sama…", the assistant panted again.

"What?... Spit it out or shut up for god's sake…", her caramel eyes opened wide as she saw the little dog behind Shizune, "Pakkun?"

The pub stepped in front and jumped on the desk. He lied down exhausted and yelped.

"Kakashi sent me to deliver an urgent message about Sakura.", the dog was talking abruptly, "They were doing some training when they were ambushed. He couldn't see the enemies or tell how many they were. Kakashi managed to push Sakura aside and took the shots, allowing her to escape in the forest. He said she was starting to retrace her memories but still she couldn't use her abilities which makes her helpless against the enemy. Kakashi requested immediate back-up team to take her somewhere safe."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched the cup of coffee until they heard a dull "_crack" _and the hot drink splashed all over her documents. None of them noticed and even if they did none of them cared.

"That mission was supposed to be top secret. Can't Kakashi help her himself? I don't want to send anyone else there…", her voice was pensive.

"He summoned me yesterday at noon in the forest near the town where Sakura has been. He had multiple stab wounds and he had lost much blood. I don't know if he made it through the night. Judging by his condition I can say that he used teleportation jutsu despite his injuries.", the dog put his head on his front clutches.

Tsunade was in dilemma. She couldn't send too many people but she had to take immediate action in the both parts – saving Kakashi and rescuing Sakura. She bit her nail thinking. Kakashi was one of the best shinobi in Konoha; she couldn't afford to lose him. If she saved Sakura first and that cost his life, her protégée won't forgive her. On the other hand if she saved Kakashi and Sakura couldn't make it, which was equally bad situation even little worse considering Kakashi's feelings towards her, she'd probably lose both of them.

"Tsch…", she looked at the young woman's face determined, "Shizune!"

"Yes!", the sudden yelling of the Hokage startled her.

"Gather a team and go to the place where Kakashi is. I don't care what would cost you but I want him back here alive or I'll kill you myself!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama!", she was trembling.

"One more thing… Find Yamato; tell him to find the rest of Team Seven and to bring the boys, including Sai, here. I want them in front of my desk in ten minutes! Now GO!", the blonde bit her nail again as the other woman flew out of the room.

Tsunade turned her look at Pakkun. The dog was still breathing heavily. The distance he covered in less than twenty-four hours usually takes two or sometimes even three days to get here. She stroked him between the ears and smiled. She knew that despite his serious and professional behavior he was worried about Kakashi. She also knew that the pub was relieved to hear that she was sending a rescue team after him. They were together since Kakashi was still genin and that was very long time ago, both of the practically grew up together.

"Pakkun, do you know why they were attacked. Any idea or something that he told you about?", her voice was weak.

The dog thought for a second and then retold her the accident with the owner of the shop. As he was telling the story, Tsunade knitted her brows and her eyes narrowed even more than before. Maybe these shinobi were working under someone and he send another party to avenge their comrades but still… The first attackers were low to mid-leveled shinobi considering that even Sakura in her delicate condition was able to kill one of them. Why they'd send that skilled ninja after them unless they knew that the Copy ninja was protecting her. There were too many "if's" and gaps in this story. Something was missing and this piece of information was crucial of the success of that mission.

If they were just avenging they just could have killed Sakura and then dealt with her wounded escort. Tsunade's eyes snapped open as she realized that they didn't want to kill them both; the enemy knew that Kakashi would push her away so that she wouldn't get stabbed. Originally their mission probably was to get Sakura alive and kill the Copy Nin. Her protégée was the second best medic in the whole Fire country. She should have known earlier that keeping Sakura away from the village wasn't protecting her. Tsunade had thought that if she was in the civil world she would be safer. With the current state of Konoha, still shaking off from the destruction that Pein caused, the village was exposed to enemy attacks almost everyday. The caramel-eyes woman punched the desk making a hole in it with the size of her fist. She growled in anger.

There was a small _puf _and a light gray dog with a black crest on his head appeared panting next to Pakkun.

"Shiba, did you find her?", the brown pub barked.

"There was some blood on the grass near her house. It was Sakura's. Probably she was injured and tried to run away. Further in the forest I detected four other scents. Three of them were unfamiliar, probably belonged to the enemy and the other one resembled a body weakness poison but it was slightly changed. Then the girl's trace vanished. The others from the pack faced dead end as well."

"Pakkun you'll help the Kakashi's back up party by leading them to his location, go find Shizune. Shiba, I want you to accompany the rescue team for Sakura showing them where you lost the trace and help them in the searching. You can stay here and rest until I finish with the explanation to the other back up team. This would take enough time for you to recover…"

The brown pub vanished through the window and the other one jumped on the ground settling himself comfortably between two piles of paper next to the desk, putting his head on the floor between his front paws.

They waited in silence. Tsunade cleaned the mess that breaking her coffee cup caused and then stood to the window staring at the village below. She had no idea how to explain everything to Naruto without making him burst out in madness. Sakura's condition was delicate and the methods of dealing with it should have been considerate as well. The blonde doubted that the Jinchuuriki was just the right person for this task. His loud and insensitive behavior sometimes produced even more damage than making things better.

Sasuke was little too indifferent on the outside but Tsunade could swear that he was worried about their teammate as much as Naruto. Their reunion made him open up a little more to them and now he was probably about to lose two members of his new family. She hoped that Sakura and Kakashi were alive or else Konoha would suffer another destruction, this time caused by Naruto and Sasuke. Individually, their skills were magnificent but put together in one place, they were just disastrous. Those boys were capable of razing villages to the ground if they went berserk. Tsunade bit her lower lip, realizing that maybe calling Team Seven for a back up party was not exactly sensible and safe idea. She heard a knock on the door and went to sit in her chair.

Yamato and Sai entered followed by Naruto and Sasuke who were arguing about something in lower voice as usual. The four of them lined up in front of the desk facing the blond woman. Everyone was silent for a brief moment.

"It's about Sakura-chan, isn't it?", Naruto talked first with his usual pumped up voice, ready for another argument, "Where is she? Did you find her?"

Tsunade looked at him with quizzical sight.

"What? Baa-chan, did you seriously think that we didn't know about your "secret" mission? And have you honestly believed that we'd sit put and accept the fact that Sakura-chan was missing if we didn't know that you were searching for her? I don't know or understand your reasons for keeping this a secret but it doesn't matter to me unless you don't stop tracking her down…", the blond boy continued, nudging with his elbow Sasuke. The last one smirked.

Tsunade sighed and crossed her fingers on the broken desk. "_This is going to be tough_.".

Tenzo's eyes narrowed and his body stoned. Kakashi-senpai rarely used Shiba for delivering messages. Something was wrong. When Shizune encountered him and telling him the orders, she seemed worried and in a hurry. Pakkun was not here either. He casted a glance at Sai whose body was standing in an abnormal posture. Obviously he noticed the tension coming out of the blonde behind the desk as well.

Ignoring the orders that Danzo gave him, the black-haired boy remained in Team Seven. Slowly but surely his attitude towards others changed a lot. He formed bonds with the other members of the team, especially with Sakura. She was the first one to accept him despite being a Root agent for so long. The kunoichi saw him as Konoha's ninja, a comrade and to the surprise of all, like a friend. The girl swallowed his arrogant and inconsiderate behavior. She taught him how to communicate without causing people to hate him. As the time passed, he stopped reading these useless books which only made him act inadequate. Sai developed his own character which combined with his good look made him quite attractive to the girls in Konoha. But only Sakura knew his real self and he felt comfortable with her. It was true that he was hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke almost all the time but since Sakura went missing he was somehow distant. The other two boys noticed that these days he often declined their invitations. He was missing Sakura as much as they did and they didn't push him.

"I want you to hear me out without interruptions. This is serious and I don't want any outbursts. I don't have strength to put up with them right now."

Naruto straightened his back, waiting. He shot Sasuke concerned look and saw Yamato and Sai looking at him too. The Jinchuuriki turned his head to the Hokage.

"We're listening, Baa-chan.", Naruto's voice was poised and strong.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he noticed Shiba sleeping on the floor. Something jerked in his inside, leaving an uneasy feeling about all this. The dog looked exhausted and worn out. He had seen Pakkun countless times but to think that his former sensei called other dog from his pack made him wonder what exactly happened. Kakashi summoned his pack only in times of emergencies. Something bad had happened and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

Earlier today Naruto and he argued for an n-th time about Sakura. The blond boy insisted to go and ask directly Tsunade-sama about what happened six months ago, but Sasuke only said that if nothing was revealed that meant only one thing – she was alive. The Hokage probably wanted to keep it secret from everyone, to cover her absence with a false peace. Naruto couldn't comprehend his logic but hearing that Sakura was alive calmed him a little and the arguing was canceled and replaced by asking why. The Uchiha boy didn't know the true reason himself but he could only guess. Their female teammate was a high-class medic ninja. During Akatsuki attack on Konohagakure she caused too much trouble for the enemies. She was jonin for a year only but her missions already built her a pretty good reputation. No wonder if she had a bounty as big as his or Naruto's for her head.

Sasuke suspected that Kakashi was involved in her searching. He was their former sensei also he was the one of the elite ninja in Konoha. No doubt that Tsunade would leave retrieving Sakura in his hands even though Sasuke himself was a little concerned about that. Kakashi seemed a little off when it came to the petite kunoichi. There was something troubling the Copy Nin but the boy couldn't define it or the very least he didn't dare to do so.

He had always looked at Sakura as annoying lovesick girl but since his return he was bemused to find out that the little confused girl was now a fully-grown woman, nay a damn pretty one. She would never again send him her dreamy glances with her emerald eyes or grin at him with her inviting lovely smile. He never really thought that he'd miss them so badly. All these things were now gone. Even worse… they were meant for somebody else, however, all these smiles and glances remained hidden from that person's eyes or should he say "eye". Sasuke was never a matchmaker and he never intended to become one now. If she didn't want Kakashi to find out, it was her decision to make.

The Uchiha was glad to be with her and Naruto, he longed for that time during his training under Orochimaru almost every night. He missed his loud teammates and his eccentric sensei so much it hurt but he never showed any of those feelings. Emotions were weakness that he couldn't afford if he wanted to kill his brother. And now when he accomplished his goal, Sasuke opened up to them and lived his life as he wanted, trying to catch up with the wasted years that he spent sulking. That was the reason he didn't want to hear what Tsunade needed to tell them. He doubted that his soul and heart would be able to survive another loss of a precious to him person, because right at this moment his teammates and teacher were his only family he had left.

Sasuke clenched his fists and unknowingly his sharingan activated, driven by his internal feelings.

Naruto sensed that his sinister chakra spread in the room and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Let's hear what baa-chan has to tell us. Keep your anger toward someone who deserves it.", Naruto shot him with a persistent look and Sasuke relaxed under his friend's hand.

Tsunade took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet theirs. She gave each of them worried glance and released the air from her lungs.

As she began retelling the recent events four pair of eyes began widening. Yamato remained calm on the outside, Sai as well. Sasuke and Naruto clenched their hands into fists and their bodies started to tremble. The more Tsunade told, the angrier they become. She wondered if it was a good idea to assign them this mission.

By the time she finished her story and gave them the details of the mission, the air in the room was filled with a killing intent. Both of them waited steadily and the moment she dismissed them, Sasuke's cursed seal started to spread on his face and Naruto enabled sage mode. They flew out of the open window without saying a word.

Yamato and Sai looked at the Hokage who was still sitting in her chair as if nothing happened.

"Shiba, it's time for you to go…", her voice was quiet but indisputable.

The dog stood up, stretched and looked at the two shinobi.

"Let's move, the other two have already too much head start."

The three of them flung out of the window.

Tsunade sat quietly behind her desk with closed eyes for the rest of the day, not moving a finger.

* * *

><p>Pakkun was running at full speed, followed by Shizune and two other shinobi. Jumping from branch to branch his mind was completely focused on tracking Kakashi's scent. The pub smelled his blood and his ears perked.<p>

"We're close…", he barked without looking behind.

"Tedasuke, scan the area, I don't need uninvited guests.", Shizune's voice was serious and unquestionable.

The byakugan user was silent for a second, "It's clear. I saw Kakashi-senpai; his chakra levels are dangerously low. We need to hurry or we'll lose him."

The group doubled the pace. Out of breath they reached the unconscious man and Shizune immediately kneeled beside him. His skin was paler than usual. She sent chakra inside his body. The woman "tsk"-ed when she found out few internal ruptures caused by the teleportation jutsu except the widened stab wounds on his body.

She looked at the other shinobi, "Prepare the IV drip and a blood bank. Tedasuke, secure the region we're staying here until I stabilize him and he's ready for a teleportation."

Her hands glowed in green light and she began healing the open wounds. Thank God there was no infection. In this moisture was a miracle that he managed to pass by without any. The torn skin was healing slowly. The young woman felt how her chakra was draining from her body. "_Only if Sakura was here_…". The pink-haired girl had bigger amount of stamina than her. It was almost ridiculous how that petite kunoichi could withstand such strain on her body.

Few exhausting hours passed and Shizune only managed to heal half of the injuries. She was panting heavily and her fingertips and palms were little red from the constant flow of chakra through them. Tsunade-sama relied on her; there was no room for failure. The woman's hand stopped glowing and she took a soldier pill and a few sips of water. Little refreshed she continued.

Few more hours passed, it was already dark. Her teammates set a fire and tried to warm a little water from the lake nearby. Pakkun was standing continually next to Kakashi. The blood transfer made him return some of his natural skin color but beside this there was no change in his condition. Shizune was afraid that due to the blood he lost, he was in coma. After finishing with his emergency healing the Hokage's assistant fell on the ground breathing heavily. Her forehead was sweaty and she had dark circles under her eyes. Pakkun remarked that right now she looked even deader than Kakashi.

Shizune managed to fix his internal injuries and to close up his wounds but there was still too much to be done. But for now his life was out of danger. The soldier pill dehydrated her body and she thirstily drank the herbal tea that her companions gave her. She eased her back on a tree trunk near the camp fire.

"After I rest a little, we can prepare for teleportation.", her voice was weak and dull.

"Don't strain yourself, Shizune-san. You did an amazing job here.", the Hyuuga shinobi sounded concerned and his voice was filled with respect.

The young woman just smiled at him and the boy blushed. She closed her eyes and let a deep breath to escape her nostrils accompanied by a silent groan from exhaustion. Slowly the fatigue took over her body and she fell asleep. Pakkun crawled and laid next to Kakashi putting his paw over his hand quietly whining.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly came to her senses. Her shoulder was burning, probably from the poisoned needle that stung her. She couldn't move her hands; they were tied behind her back. The more she tried to shift her position the more the ropes incised in her skin. Sakura felt that blood started running down on her palm from the efforts she put in struggling. The kunoichi opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness. The girl sighed and took a deep breath, trying to collect little chakra in her fists. Nothing happened. Her eyes widened. It was as if she was empty inside, her strength was gone. She realized that her hands weren't tied with ropes, it was something sticky and slime which apparently was draining her chakra. She tried to tear it but it was surprisingly rubbery and obviously when she tried to free herself it became even more and more tight.<p>

Then suddenly a door opened and a dim light spread in the room. There was a silhouette of a man standing at the threshold. Her vision was blurred, he looked like a ghost.

"Finally... I thought that you'd never wake up…", his voice was sibilant and rough.

Sakura tried to shoot a caustic line at him but the lump in her throat prevented her from doing that. Her eyes narrowed and they began to sparkle with anger.

"I see that your temper hasn't change", he grinned and came closer to her.

Instinctively she drew back and tried to bend her knees in front of the man trying to protect herself from his intimidating and sinister chakra that was flowing out of him.

"Easy, girl! I still need you for something so I won't kill you…for now.", his evil smile made his face look like a kid's mask on Halloween's party.

"I don't remember anything from my past except for the last six months. I don't think I remember you either… I can't help you…", she tried to look as confused as possible. The recent events helped her act more like it and she put a convincing sad and frightened expression on her face. Her emerald eyes glistened under the dim light, coming from the door behind.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll have enough time to remember it all.", he grinned viciously, bending his head down to her face, "…and then we'll have a really nice time together. I can see that you've become quite a lewd slutty princess…", his eyes traveled her almost naked body . She was still wearing only her torn blouse and panties.

Sakura growled in frustration and spat at his disgusting filthy face. He didn't do anything besides brushing his eyes of her spittle and turning his back to her, walking to the door.

On the doorstep he stopped and looked at her with a evil smile, obviously enjoying the turn of the events, "But I wonder if Kakashi can survive for that long...".

Sakura popped her eyes and tried to stood up on her knees but the exhaustion and pain made her stumble and she fell on her left side, still staring at the enemy. She knew that when you are left with no other choice but to rely on enemy's mercy, you just have to keep your mouth shut but her emotions got the upper hand over her sense and she flared up.

"You bastard! What did you do to him? Where is he? Hey, don't you dare turn your back at me, you son of a bitch! I'll strangle you with your own guts if you lay your dirty fingers on him! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?", Sakura was out of her mind, screaming and struggling to free herself but the more she tried the more she suffered.

"Yeah, Yeah… Whatever…", the man just waved with his hand and walked out of the room.

The moment he closed the door and the darkness surrounded her, she gave a cry of despair and the tears gushed from her eyes. That was the first time she cried herself to the verge of losing consciousness. With still little wet eyelashes and the picture of Kakashi, lying on the ground lifeless, in her mind, she fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

* * *

><p>The dull voice of someone arguing made his way in Kakashi's sleepy mind. He could clearly hear the Hokage grumbling at her assistant. She was obviously angry and soon the sound of tumbling plaster echoed in his head. Kakashi opened slowly his right eye and sighed as he saw how the wall near the door crackled. "<em>Damn<em>!". He should escape as soon as possible or the same destiny will await him when Tsunade discover he's awake. Kakashi smuggled down even more under his blanket, wondering if this hospital was safe enough for him. Tsunade probably would kill him for putting Sakura's life in danger. The clamor faded away and the door handle creaked. Copy Nin closed his eye immediately pretending to be asleep. The sound of grinding steps reached his ears and his heart jerked.

"Don't try to pull this lame trick on me Kakashi…", the voice of the blond woman was impersonal, "You had us worried enough…", she stood by his bed, checking his pulse.

Kakashi cautiously opened his eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days. I'm surprised that you're already awake. The amount of the blood you lost was deadly. You need rest. I'll check up on you later.", the caramel-eyed woman wrote down something on the document in her hand and turned around.

"Hokage-sama… Sakura… What happened with Sakura?", Kakashi tried to sit in the bed but the sharp unbearable pain through his chest and shoulder made him fall back and his breath hitched.

"As I said, you need rest.", Tsunade went out of the room without looking back at him.

The Copy Nin silently eased his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. The fact that he was back in Konoha meant that the Hokage sent a rescue team for him but did she do the same for her protégé? Kakashi took a deep breath trying to clam himself down. His thoughts were a total mess. He was a total mess. EVERYTHING was a total mess. Last few weeks and months he wasn't behaving like himself at all – the previous calm, reasonable and sensible Copy Nin has turned into a horny immature imbecile teenage dolt. Instead of protecting Sakura, he just fucked up everything. Literally… It's true that he loved her but that didn't give him the right to take advantage of her condition. She did those things just because she didn't know him. But still he couldn't kick out of his head every last one of them that happened in those four days. Everything was just so fucked up.

Kakashi sighed and looked through the window. The life in Konoha was just as noisy as always, people were talking, laughing and loving each other; they had their own difficulties and hardships but still their life was their own to take. His life belonged to the Hokage and for over a year his heart has been in a possession of small, gentle, fragile cherry blossom. Kakashi didn't have anything. He couldn't do anything, not until he stops behaving like a pussy. If saving Sakura meant to forget everything that happened between them, he'll sacrifice his memories for her life.

Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. The sooner he got out of this hospital, the sooner he'll see Sakura again. A sudden _bang_ on the window made him jump out of his skin… his eyes caught the glimpse of something orange and the next thing he saw was Naruto smiling at him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Holy shit, Naruto! You scared me…", Kakashi sighed, easing his head on the pillow again.

"Hey, Kakashi – sensei!", now the blond was grinning at him.

"This is hospital, you shouldn't make so much noise."

"I was practicing my teleportation jutsu, but I guess I still haven't mastered it. I was supposed to show up in the room not in front of the window. Ha-ha…", he was bubbling words one after another, "So how are you, Kakashi-sensei? Feeling little more alive?"

"Stop bugging me, Naruto! I just got out of coma… I feel crushed, drained and perforated. And you? What have you been doing these days?", Kakashi tried to slip the line as casual as possible. He was secretly hoping to see Naruto to get some more information.

"Well, nothing much… Training, hanging around with Sasuke.", the young boy looked at the open window and murmured quietly, "… trailing Sakura-chan…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "So? That means that you haven't found her."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not exactly allowed to tell you anything… Tsunade baa-chan will kill me if I open my mouth…", the blonde boy smirked and continued,, "…but if you show me your face, may be I'll sacrifice myself…", now he was grinning.

"Seriously? I just woke up from coma and you're going to blackmail me ? Have a little mercy for this old man…! No wonder, I didn't show my face to you and Sasuke. You guys don't know how to ask for something you want…!", Kakashi's voice suddenly hitched and he became silent.

"Oh my… Kakashi-sensei… You showed your face to Sakura-chan, didn't you…? You old pervert…", Naruto's mouth snapped open and remained that way for few more seconds, " I knew something was wrong with you both for the last couple of weeks before Sakura-chan's disappearance and that was because she saw your face. Wow, I can't believe it…"

"Well, she _is_ my favorite student..", Kakashi grinned.

"Ouch! That hurt! I thought I was your favorite student, sensei!", a deeper voice echoed in the room and Kakashi saw Sasuke entering his hospital room.

"Sasuke, you won't believe it… Kakashi showed his face to Sakura-chan; maybe he was so ugly that he scared her and that's why she doesn't want to return to Konoha…"

Kakashi frowned.

"I think it's pretty normal…", the Uchiha interrupted him and turned his head to the man lying in bed, "…to show your face to the person you have feelings for."

"Wha..?", Naruto popped his eyes at Sasuke and then at Kakashi, still not sure if he understood him correctly.

"See? That's why you're not my favorite student!", Kakashi complained.

"Because I don't have soft breasts and guzzling green eyes and I don't sway my hips in front of your eyes?", Sasuke teased.

"No!", the man rolled his eye, "Because you don't keep your mouth shut!", Kakashi sounded more like a spoiled child than a special jonin and a former ANBU captain.

"Since when Sakura-chan has soft breasts? And, Sasuke, _how _do _you_ know that?", Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"Well, you know… ", Sasuke was obviously displeased by the direction of the conversation.

"I do _not_ know…", Naruto was staring at him.

"Neither do I.", Kakashi shot him a bloody look.

"Well, you remember the night when we were celebrating her graduation to jonin. I suggested to walk her home, because for some reason she seemed kind of upset… ", Sasuke's voice was weak.

"And…", they answered in unison.

"We were little drunk.. and… you know…", now the sound was more like a murmuring than talking.

Kakashi's eyes popped dangerously out.

"For the love of God! It was you! Of all people, _you_ had to be her first!", Kakashi tried to stand up but the pain pierced his chest and he just growled through his teeth, "She deserved someone better, not an arrogant infant who saw her only as annoyance all his life."

"Someone like you?", Sasuke's face was blushing angrily.

"No. Someone who would think about her feelings not just getting her drunk and fucking her."

"I know it was wrong. That's why we didn't tell anyone. She hasn't feelings for me anymore, neither have I for her, so please forget what you just heard.", Sasuke's voice was shivering but still sincere.

"Yeah. That's for the best.", Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

Naruto just gaped at the black-haired boy and his sensei. He was still suffering little disorientation due to the shocking news. The blond boy scratched his head over the thought of Sasuke and Sakura making out and then he replaced Sasuke with Kakashi.

"Sensei?", Naruto drew closer to him.

"Yes?", the Copy nin has regained his calm behavior and his voice was gentle.

"Just for the record… I think you and Sakura will make a really cute couple…"

"What the fuck? It's none of your business, Naruto… and don't say things like "cute", you are creeping me out.", Kakashi snuggled even deeper under his covers.

"Sensei, are you blushing?", Sasuke couldn't hide his surprise.

"No."

"Yes! Kakashi-sensei, you _are_ blushing.", Naruto exclaimed as he drew his head closer to Kakashi's face, to take a better look. The Uchiha boy was grinning.

"No. I'm not! Naruto get back… you are too close to me.", the Copy ninja tried to push him away but Naruto staggered and fell on top of him, pulling off the blanket with him, uncovering Kakashi's bare body, "Holy shit, Naruto! Don't sit there…"

Sasuke was blushing heavily near them and kneeled on the floor under the bed, trying to lift the covers again when the door opened and Tenzo and Sai entered the room. The scuffle in the bed froze and they looked at the visitors.

"Holy crap! I didn't know you were… Should we come back later, senpai?", the brown-haired man asked, looking at the tiles on the floor.

Sai just turned around blushing.

Kakashi uttered a desperate cry and sighed. "_These people seriously have too much free time, how many more will come in the room. I just wanted to rest undisturbed_…".

Naruto was still lying over him but his eyes were focused on the man under him. During the turmoil he didn't notice Kakashi's bare face and now the man was standing uncovered before three curious and shocked pairs of eyes (Sasuke was still trying to retrieve the blanket so he couldn't see) .

The door opened once again, "Like hell, I'll let another one to enter this fucking hospital room!", Kakashi growled and in instant he threw the vase, which was standing on the table next to his bed, at the intruder. That was followed by a strong splash and the object crashed on the floor, already broken. The Copy nin's eyes popped out as he saw at who exactly he flung it.

Tsunade was standing at the door step shocked by the view that was revealed before her eyes. Her clothes were dripping wet from the water in the vase but she didn't care. Her sight was nailed in front of her. She saw Naruto straddling Kakashi's hip, who was, by the way, naked. The covers were nowhere to be seen. Sai and Tenzo were blushing heavily, looking at the floor. She wondered if she wanted to know what was happening or what had happened before she entered. Then from the other side of the bed a black-haired head appeared…

"I got them!", Sasuke stood on his feet and lift the blanket enthusiastically , covering the couple in the bed, still grinning. Obviously he hadn't realized yet that the Hokage was glaring at them. The moment he read the atmosphere Sasuke stood straight, with a heavy flush spread on his face, understanding the absurd situation they've been caught in.

"I didn't know, you boys, had that kind of relationship. But as far as you accomplish your missions successfully I won't judge you for your sexual preferences…", Tsunade looked at the Copy nin and smiled, "But you surprised me, Kakashi. I thought you preferred small-breasted women with green eyes and advisably pink hair.", the caramel-eyed woman smirked, "Oh and one more thing… Just don't forget to clean up after yourselves because Shizune's going to do a medical check up on you.", she winked at him and walked out of the room. The silence conquered the room.

"Who else knows?", The Copy nin shot at them a vicious look.

"The question is… Who doesn't know?", Sasuke grinned.

Kakashi sighed and flung his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

In a few seconds silence he growled in quiet voice, "Naruto, when exactly will you get the hell off me?"

* * *

><p>"She's cold.", a young man said as he entered the warm room and closed the door behind him. He was little too tall and that combined with his black middle-length hair and light blue, almost transparent eyes, made him look ruthless and cruel but still his gentle lineament softened up a little his expression. No answer. The boy shot a bloody look at one of the older man sitting around the table. No one paid attention to his words.<p>

"Dad, we should give her a blanket. She'll freeze to death; now without her chakra she can't control her body temperature.", the young man insisted.

Still no answer.

"Dad…"

"Do as you please, Ataeru. But don't forget our objective. She's not on a vacation here.", the other one answered without looking at him.

"We need her alive to pay our debt. I doubt that her frozen corpse will persuade him to cooperate with us.", the black-haired man turned around and walked out of the bright-lighted room, smashing the door after him.

Nusumi sighed and tilted his head with eyes nailed on the page.

"That boy… I know he's your son but are you sure he's capable of doing this. He seems little soft-hearted.", the man sitting on the other side of the table grinned.

"But still, he's stronger than all of you, scumbags. Now, shut up.", Nusumi continued reading his book.

"However, when do you think you'll tell us what exactly is our mission… I'm tired of following orders without respective explanation. Only you both know the purpose. We kidnapped a girl who is Tsunade's protégé, and on top of that her teammates are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Don't forget the son of the White fang, we were lucky enough the last time we encountered him, I don't really want to be on his black list without proper reas…".

The next second the two men were mumbling without being able to say a word. Something gray and sticky was covering their mouths.

"I said shut up…", Nusumi said quietly, still reading his book.

#

Ataeru opened the door and lit his gas lantern. He was carrying two blankets. The light spread in the room and he saw Sakura sleeping on the stone floor, curled in a ball as much as her, tied behind her back, hands allowed her. Her skin was looking even paler in the orange light of the lantern but even now he could distinguish her almost blue lips. The boy frowned. She looked fragile and in pain. His eyes lingered on her bare legs, bent to her chest. Her posture made her backside to show up a little more than necessary.

Ataeru drew closer and kneel on the floor next to her, putting the lantern next to her head, this way she could warm up a little. The boy lifted her so that he could spread one of the blankets on the ground under her. "_This should isolate the cold coming from the stone floor_". When he put her down, she pouted. Ataeru felt his cheeks flush a little. The boy stood up and took his shirt off, folded it and put her next to her. She was so small that his shirt should be able to cover most of her naked body. A tiny strand of hair had fallen over her face; he reached and put it back on its place gently. His fingers lingered little longer than necessary on her cold cheek.

Sakura smiled as she slowly turned her head.

The shinobi stood up immediately turning around, trying to leave without being noticed, when he heard her raving with a weak voice.

"I'm scared. Don't leave me alone…", a tear fell from her left eye, "…Kakashi…"

Ataeru tilted his head and came to her side again. He dried the tear and put his hand on her head, trying to comfort her. She was quietly sobbing in her sleep again. The black-haired boy covered her with the other blanket and smiled at her dearly. For the one last time he caressed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Raven knight

_Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update but i wanted to revise thestoryline in my head first, before starting writing. I hope you like it ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Cause now again I've found myself<br>So far down, away from the sun  
>That shines into the darkest place<br>I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
>Away from the sun again<strong>__**…**_

"_**Away from the sun" by 3 Doors Down**_

* * *

><p>It was five thirty in the morning and the life in Konoha was still sleeping. Only few homeless cats and dogs were pottering around the refreshment booth's back door where the baker has just started to prepare the dough for the refreshments, secretly hoping for him to drop something on the floor and then to throw it out in the garbage can. The sun still had that specific almost white illuminating light, as if it was yet untouched by the colorful tint of the life under it, casting thick shades on the road from the houses around it. A black-haired boy slowly crept out of the shadow of one of the buildings and looked furtively around to make sure no one was following or watching him. He skulked near the shaft on the street behind the bakery shop and kneeled in attempt to open it. The raven ninja felt the hair on his neck bristling as if someone was watching him. The boy immediately turned around just to see a pitch black cat with green eyes curiously staring at him, observing his every move. He shot her a "what-are-you-looking-at" bloody look and lifted the shutter of the trunk.<p>

The shinobi sloped down in the shaft with a sharp splash and continued walking through the drainage tunnel with wrinkled nose. The offensive stench was killing the receptor cells in his nasal cavity. The effluent water went far up to his knee and he jerked as he felt stepping on something which his mind registered as creamy substance. The black-haired ninja didn't need to see it to know what it was exactly. He was walking confidently, turning right, left, again right and so on, and so on. Obviously he knew where he was heading to. When he reached a dead end a small smirk spread on his face. The dark haired boy made a hand seal and murmured, "_Kai!_". The air trembled a bit and then a square grid appeared on the wall. The ninja removed the metal grating and peeped into the open airway, it was wide enough for him to crawl. He looked around to make sure no one had followed him and then smuggled in the by-pit.

When he reached the place where the tunnel was narrowing too much for him to continue, Sai removed the backpack and rummaged in it, pulling out a scroll. The shinobi clicked the button on his scroll's roller and two small compartments opened up, containing in the one section his painting brush and some ink in the other. "_I should buy some ink after I finish with this_.", he thought. The boy settled lying on the floor and drew a black mouse. He made a hand seal and the drawing leapt off the page alive. The black-haired shinobi closed his eyes, and concentrated on the vision of the ink mouse. The little animal ran through the tunnel quickly.

The ink creature reached the end of the airway and now the boy could clearly see through the grids the spacious dark room. The only light in it were the four gas lanterns in the middle, exposing only four-five square meters to his eyes, everything else was drowned in the nothingness. The basement was empty. The boy recalled the countless times he's been there on that small island of light, receiving orders or giving reports to that repulsive old man. He knew what was it to stay there kneeling in the middle of the bridge, waiting for him to show up. To see him creeping out of the shadow and looking at you with that arrogant look as if you were nothing more than an annoying fly on his nose. The raven boy looked up at the ceiling of the underground basement and groaned in his thoughts as he saw the roots of the trees above the ground. The room was under the park of the Konoha hospital. He remembered Danzo's favorite phrase: "_Konoha may be a big, strong tree but every tree need roots in order to survive_." The shinobi shook his head sighing and prepared for Danzo's arrival.

* * *

><p><em>Few days earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bye, Kakashi-sempai. Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!"<em>

"_See ya later, Sai!", the blond boy waved at him smiling._

_The young artist turned around and headed to Konoha Hospital. These days he spent most of his free time, sitting on a bench in the park in front of its entrance. Drawing pictures of the cherry trees there__; it was putting his mind at ease. Sai couldn't get rid of the feeling that at any moment Sakura would rush out of the door, yelling at him for not going to his regular check up and after thirty minutes of healing his injuries which he considered insignificant, she'll drag him out for a lunch at the near restaurant._

_The more time passed, the more he missed her. Sakura's absence had affecte__d everyone on team Seven. It felt like she was the main link and without her, everything was falling down. Sai never thought that he'll depend on something so much in his life and if someone told him few years ago that in future his reason for surviving another day was a petit pink-haired girl, he'd just cut their throat._

_Sitting on the bench, drawing trees he was almost unnoticeable. Blending with the nature had become his habit. The raven boy observed the hectic life in the hospital and wondered how come Sakura was always looking so happy and lively, despite the tension that was coming along with her work. But that was Sakura; she had always found helping other people, to the verge of exhaustion, enjoyable. People usually called this idiocy but Sai though that it was just her reckless nature's calling._

_He didn't fail to notice the two root agents standing on the roof of the building across the street. Sai immediately masked his chakra and concealed himself in the bushes near the cherry tree. He got new scroll and drew a small black sparrow, infusing chakra in his ordinary ink. The bird automatically animated and flew to the branch of the tree near the two shinobi._

"_...informed him about the meeting that Danzo-sama requested. He said that he needed three days to get here. He'll arrive early in the morning.", Sai could hear the taller one saying._

"_I'll deliver the message.", was the immediate reply._

"_One more thing…that bastard said that he wanted to see Karu or he'll release the pinkie." _

"_I'll tell Danzo-sama…" _

_Sai released the bird as he saw the two men d__isappearing in a smoke. The word "_pinkie_" was still echoing in his head. What if they were referring to Sakura? There weren't many pink-haired girls in Konoha who were kidnapped. No! He mustn't jump to conclusions yet. First he had to confirm the information and then he had to think of a way how to tell this to Tsunade-sama. The cursed seal on his tongue was still active despite being out of the Root for almost two years. Sai couldn't say or write a word about Danzo even if he tried…_

* * *

><p>Sai sighed and shifted his position in the airway so that he was lying in his back. His elbows were hurting from the thirty-minute waiting in this narrow place. There was no living soul yet in the basement and the boy started to wonder if he guessed wrong the place of the meeting. When he spied on the root agents he didn't hear where exactly they were going to meet but judging from his working experience in this institution and Danzo's fads, he assumed it'd be here. This could be the only lead about Sakura they had in weeks and if he misjudged the situation, Sakura was as good as dead.<p>

Sai sensed the presence of five people. Soon after that he saw that one of them was Danzo, accompanied by a Root agent, wearing his mask, and a small blond girl with tied hands. Opposite of them two middle-aged men, one with almost gray hair and the other one with brown, were walking down the bridge. They met in the middle. Sai could clearly see the angry flash in the eyes of the silver-haired man when his sight lingered on the little girl, probably checking if she was unharmed.

"You wanted to talk.", the man said calmly, breaking the silence. His voice echoed in the basement.

"I though we agreed that as soon as you capture the girl, you would send a letter to the Hokage, demanding an exchange. It's been two weeks already.", Danzo's voice was formal but still it was easy to feel the pale shade of irritation in it.

"I, on the other hand, was expecting a proof that my daughter was alive and well when I captured the pinkie. As we agreed.", the man purposely put an accent on his last words.

Sai's heart trembled again but still he stayed focused on the conversation.

"Kibo, you're playing with fire.", Danzo smirked, "I can always kill your little precious Karu and get someone else do your job."

The girl behind him made a step backwards, bumping into the Root agent. She gasped in fear.

"Of course, you can.", Nusumi smirked as well, "But I wonder if you'll be able to capture the kunoichi again when I release her and tell her everything. And yes, yes I know you can kill me. Don't bother saying those meaningless threats. My son is waiting to give him the sign and if he doesn't receive it, you can kiss your place as Hokage goodbye."

Danzo knitted his brows but said nothing.

"When I get back I'll send a letter to the Hokage, demanding an exchange, Sakura for what was his name again.. Hatake Kakashi."

Sai's eyes popped out and he released his jutsu. The mouse disappeared. He heard enough. His heart was bumping incredibly fast. The raven boy ran at full speed on his way back, without caring about the scent or the disgusting water that was getting into his ninja sandals. The shinobi get out of the sewage and continue running to the forest. He knew where the exit of the basement was, the only thing that he needed to do was follow that guy Kibo to the place where Sakura was hidden.

Sai couldn't believe how lucky he was. The ninja knew that it was too early for celebration but the though of rescuing Sakura and getting her back in Konoha was tempting. When he got near the place, Sai drew a sparrow and let it fly on the tree above the exit.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and pushed the lever so that the wick would show up a little more. Nothing happened. The pink-haired girl growled and kicked the lamp, which rolled over the stone floor. The kunoichi screamed in pain as the mixture cut even deeper into her wrists. Great, now she had to spend her abduction in darkness and if she took into account the intensity of the blood flowing of her flesh wounds, that wouldn't be for too long. The last few days Sakura found out that this 'thing' only reacted when she made a sudden drastic move, so she managed to adopt her behavior toward it.<p>

The pinkie felt shivers going down on her skin as if the warmth disappeared along with the light. The kunoichi was starving, she hasn't eaten for two days, and it was obvious to her that they kept her hungry so that she can't restore her energy, but still her stomach was starting to rumble even more often. When she woke up few days ago she found a gas lantern and a huge shirt on the floor next to her head. Someone had made her a makeshift sleeping bag with two blankets as well. She didn't know who they were but one thing was sure – these two blankets saved her from freezing death.

Sakura sighed again. The only person she was seeing has been an old man who was giving her some food. Every time she tied to start a conversation, he just ignored her; except when she told him, "_I accept being tied and all but if you could just tie my hands in front of me..my shoulder is killing me. Literally._" After he went out, the gray-haired man from before came back in few minutes, obviously in bad mood, to retie her hands as she requested. Thanks to her injured shoulder that she used as excuse, the kunoichi could see what exactly that disgusting mixture was. It appeared that he was spitting it out of his mouth like a bubblegum. Sakura guessed it was some kind Bloodline limit. But she was positive that this 'thing' was sucking up her chakra and that was annoying her.

The wound on her shoulder hasn't closed up even just a little bit. The kunoichi could feel that she had a low fever. Probably the sore was infected. If this continued probably in two or three days she'd lose consciousness. Damn, everything was so fucked up.

The kunoichi missed Kakashi so much. She never believed that she was going to say this but right at this moment she was craving for one of his perky intimations that drove her crazy. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to ease her mind. He was alive and well. The things that that repulsive man told her wasn't true. He was just trying to scare her, to make her feel hopeless and desperate. "_Damn! He succeeded_…". Sakura moaned in frustration. Just when she was able to use her abilities again, she was stuck in this condition in this forgotten by God place. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell on the ground lifelessly. The door opened and Sakura saw a tall silhouette of a man standing at the doorstep with her periphery. He was neither the food man nor the man from before. But still she stood there nailed her eyes on the ground.

The man drew closer to the sobbing girl. His face was curled in a "what-the-hell-should-I-do" frown. He kneeled to her and patted her on the head. The man could feel the silky feeling that her hair gave to his palm. It was soft and shiny despite not washing her for a week at least. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and back, covering her face. He couldn't tell what her expression was. But the thing that caught his attention were her naked tights that were showing under his shirt which she was currently wearing. That girl was beautiful and he was completely aware of the effect that she had on him.

"There, there…", he averted his eyes to the ground disturbed by her bare skin.

Sakura slowly lifted her head and looked at him with teary eyes and pouted angrily.

"Are you here to mock at me? Cool, go ahead! I have nothing else to lose beside my pride. But as you can see now, I wouldn't even care if I did.", she shot him with a venomous look, "I've lived the past six months as an empty shell. There's nothing you can do that can hurt me. So tell me what it is that you want from me or leave me to die here undisturbed."

Sakura dried her tears and looked at the ground embarrassed. She violated shinobi's rules for keeping your mouth shut and now the girl expected to receive the punishment from her kidnapper. Her stomach rumbled; a small flush spread on her cheeks. "_Holy cow! At all times? Now? Seriously_?", she thought.

The boy was watching her in confusion. He had no idea how come his comforting words caused that outburst. She was one hell of a woman… and her body…uh that _body._ She was sent straight up from the underworld to torture him and his principles. Too bad he was the bad guy. The man was secretly hoping that a miracle would occur and somehow she'd see him not as her enemy. He sighed and chose away the ridiculous thoughts.

"My name is Ataeru.", the boy smiled, "Yours is Sakura, I believe."

"No need for the pretty talk. Just get it done quickly or soon you'll have to do an unconscious girl.", her voice was quiet, she was almost whispering. Her purring sent chills down on his snipe. The kunoichi had noticed the look he gave her when he entered the room and the plan slowly formed in her mind. The best weapon for kunoichi was their body, after all.

"Ha?", he looked like as if someone just told him that his mum and dad were gay; but still they were his biological parents and when he was six, he was abducted by aliens who changed his sex and then he gave birth to a small half human-half lizard, chicken-sized, blind zombie baby who ate him alive, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play innocent. Even without my chakra I can feel the pheromone radiating from your body.", she was smiling secretly at his reaction.

Ataeru looked at her uncomprehending.

"Your face is pale, 'cuz all of your blood is flowing down to your penis which, by the way, is tenting your pants.", Sakura gave out a sigh and rolled her eyes smirking, "He must be pretty big. Careful not to die due to a lack of blood in your system."

The boy just stood there unbelieving of what exactly was happening.

"Damn, I didn't know that the men's erection could be lethal.", she murmured under her breath.

The kunoichi carefully crawled closer to him and caressed his cheek with her tied hands, "I was joking…", a smile spread on her face once again.

Sakura looked at him with her big dazzling eyes and pouted when he didn't even move a muscle. She reached with her hands to catch his vest when she noticed that under it he wasn't wearing a shirt. Everything became clear now. The size fitted as well. So he was the one who gave her the blankets and the blouse. "_Well, that makes things easier than I expected_.", she thought. Sakura unzipped his vest and swept her hands over his bare skin, not without difficulties considering the fact that her hands were still tied. Ataeru shivered but said nothing; his eyes were still focused in the dark behind them. The pink-haired girl drew her lips closer to his ear, "_I know what you want. But the question is are you willing to take it_?".

Her purring voice increased the blood rush to his groins. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Sakura lowered her hands and stroke his crotch. She smirked as his breath hitched. The girl kissed his chest, drawing circles with her tongue, slowly pulling up to his nipple.

Ataeru unknowingly grabbed her shoulders and tried to sweep her aside, closer to him but he froze as she screamed in pain, from the mixture, digging in her wrists. The shinobi saw the blood on her hands and snorted out frustrated. He could see the tears flowing out from her eyes. She looked so fragile and easily-broken. "_Damn it all, I'm going to hell anyway_…". Ataeru put her wrists in his lap and made a hand seal. Sakura sobbed and looked at him surprised when he freed her hands. Immediately she felt the chakra pouring in her veins.

"Heal your injuries. But don't try anything stupid or you'll force me put this thing on you again.", he stood up, zipping his vest and walked out of the room.

Sakura was looking speechless in the dark. "_What the hell just happened_?". Her purpose was to seduce him and then try to escape from here. But she never expected him to untie her hands. "_Is he nuts_?". No real kidnapper frees his hostage. She shrugged and lied on her "bed", waiting patiently for her chakra to be restored completely. It's been almost a week since she could freely move her hands. The sleep took over her exhausted body.

The images in her head were lively and colorful. Different faces, dialogues and events. Everything was clashing in her mind, confusing her. It was exhausting to follow all these pictures but still four faces were easily distinguished than the rest of the people in her memories. A blond boy with ocean blue eyes and cute whiskers on his face, waving at her; a dark-haired shinobi with black eyes, smirking delicately, standing next to a raven-like ninja with unbelievingly pale skin who was watching the dirt under his feet, and at last there was a silver-haired man with a mask on his face. Everyone was there - Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. Her friends, her family, her everything. The girl smiled in her sleep.

Sakura could feel the warmth skulking in her heart; it was slowly but surely filling up with the love she had for her comrades. Happy tear escaped her eye and stole under her eyelashes. She knew that if she wanted to recall everything she had to relax her mind and heart but, damn, it was hard. Deep in her, she had this fear that was alarming her whenever she tried to open it up in front of somebody. The fear of being hurt again, the fear and pain caused by betrayal. The pinkie didn't know the reason but the result was there.

For now it was good, not knowing her past, but just for the moment. She needed to fill the empty shell that was taking place instead of her heart eventually. But Sakura was afraid; scared of learning something that might ruin her relationship with Kakashi; terrified by the possibility of him disappearing from her life.

Her mind went blank, the memories dispersed and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Sai suppressed the need to sneeze when a tiny frozen blade of grass tickled his nostrils. He just rubbed the itchy skin and removed the plant. His attention was directed towards the exit of the hideout of the kidnappers. The boy had followed them without a problem and discovered their base. He could feel Sakura's chakra, it wasn't the same as before, it was little unstable, but definitely it was hers. There were four other people besides Sakura. Two of them were low-leveled shinobi; the other was probably a chunin or at least jonin. The thing that was bugging Sai was the 4th chakra signature. He was positive that this kind of chakra only belonged to a shinobi with a Bloodline limit. Only this stopped him from breaking in and rescuing Sakura.<p>

He never imagined that their base would be in the Land of Frost. Sai always hated this country. It was impossible to fly on his ink birds because the weather was extremely cold and windy and if he went up higher in the sky, the blizzard would only destroy the bird.

He tensed as two of the kidnappers went out and sharpened his senses. Sai caught their conversation and held his breath.

"…I can't believe you untied her hands!", the older man said. Sai could feel that he wanted to punch the other ninja. The Konoha-shinobi rolled his eyes, "_That won't help you, old man, he's way out of your league…_"."You know that the himo was keeping her unable to resist!"

"Her condition was getting worse… she would have been dead by now if I didn't allowed her to heal her bleeding wounds caused by the cord cutting in her wrists and the poison is not out of her system…", the boy with the strange powerful chakra narrowed his eye and clenched his fists as the older man interrupted him. Sai couldn't believe that he was actually arguing for the sake of their hostage.

"You perfectly know that if we don't do as Danzo says, Karu will suffer…"

"But that doesn't give you the right, dad, to torture another human being for our sake. It's our fault that Karu has taken hostage. It's not justifiable for other girl to pay our price.", the younger black-haired man turned his back and walked in the forest, leaving his comrade to stare at his back blankly.

Sai observed speechless the conflict and waited to see what his next step was. The gray-haired man sighed loudly with a steam going out of his mouth and went in the opposite direction of the snowy woods.

The Konoha ninja smirked shivering from the cold. He damned the weather in the Land of Frost and himself for not bringing warmer clothes. Right now in Konoha was spring and he was wearing his usual outfit which obviously was not made for this temperature. He shook his head, trying to focus on current situation. Now it was his chance to enter and rescue Sakura.

Sai stood up and masked his chakra completely. He drew a mouse on his ninja scroll with the last drop of his ink and followed it with his eyes as the small animated animal jumped out of the page and crawled through the door, checking for enemies. There was none. The raven boy entered cautiously and looked around. He traced Sakura's chakra and followed the lead. But something was wrong with her - as if the chakra was disappearing. It was unstable and wavering.

Sai dashed in her direction. He saw a wooden door without a handle. The shinobi placed his hand on the door and sent a little chakra. He saw how it slid aside and opened up. Sai immediately rushed inside and his eyes popped out as he noticed the pink-haired girl lying on the ground, curled into a ball. She was twisting convulsively, murmuring incomprehensible syllables. Sai kneeled next to her and shook her shoulders. She cried out in pain. He wrapped her in the two blankets. They were going to need them. The Konoha ninja placed gently one hand under her knees and the other under her back and picked her up slowly.

Sakura cuddled in him subconsciously, grabbing his short black jacket. Sai smiled softly and turned around to exit the door. When they passed through the doorstep a lousy sound echoed in the hideout. The boy "tsk"-ed, "_I_ _forgot to check for an alarming seal, damn!_". He rushed to the exit, hoping that he'll make it in time, before the others came back. Running with Sakura in his hands wasn't exactly easy. She was badly hurt and he was trying not to press her injuries. The thought that he took the wrong decision passed through his mind. Maybe he should have returned to Konoha to call for back up. But anyway, it was little too late already, so he ran at full speed, knowing that the exit was behind the corner.

The moment he turned left, his body stoned. The two shinobi who were left in the underground base were standing, blocking the exit. Holding Sakura required his both hands, Sai couldn't draw anything, even if he did have ink, which he hadn't. "_Damn, I'm fucked up_…".

"Just drop me…", Sakura quietly whispered, her face was turned into his chest so the enemy couldn't see that she talked, "Put me down. I'm better now."

The boy frowned knowing that it wasn't exactly true. She was still shivering. But still that was their only option. He didn't know how far the sound reached and if the other man heard it. Sai sighed and dropped the girl. The kidnappers' eyes widened in surprised. They didn't expect him to drop a wounded girl. Sai took advantage of their transitory distraction and pulled out his ninjato, attacking them. With his hands free they were no match for the ex-Root agent.

He didn't kill them, just knocked them unconscious so that they wouldn't follow them. Then he turned around to see Sakura barely standing on her feet, holding herself on to the wall. The girl gasped for air and faltered as she tried to walk toward the boy. Sai rushed and grabbed her just in time before she hit the floor.

"You did great. Now relax. I'll take you home.", the raven boy murmured at her face, smiling softly.

The shinobi ran at full speed in the forest with his heart beating fast. He couldn't believe that Sakura was in his arms. Six months. Six months passed since the last time he saw her. But the agony was gone now. Only the scent of the bitter happiness remained in his heart. The sun will shine again tomorrow and the cherry trees will bloom. Sai was absolutely sure that once Sakura returns to the village, everything would become brighter, even more colored and playful. Konoha will be alive again.

The boy had no idea if she'll remember him or any of what happened before. But he didn't care. He looked at her face, it was frowned in pain. The kunoichi had a high fever and the cold that surrounded them didn't help at all. Sai couldn't feel his toes and arms. They were almost frozen. His every step sent a piercing pain through his muscles and bones but he clenched his teeth and continued jumping from branch to branch. The boy wasn't sure if he could survive two days enduring this weather. His black leather outfit made him feel more like naked than with clothes. The leather kept the cold - not the warmth of his body.

He _had_ to bring her home. No other option existed for him. Sai accelerate the pace.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you know where is Sai?", Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke with his blank one-eyed stare.<p>

"I haven't see him for four-five days, Kakashi-sensei..", the blond boy replied.

The three shinobi have been standing near the north Konoha gates for over and hour. Of course Naruto and Sasuke were there for about two hours, waiting for Kakashi.

"Strange. He's usually punctual.", Kakashi murmured quietly and walked to the gate guards.

"Yo, guys!", he greeted them, "Have you seen Sai?"

"Sorry, senpai. Last time I saw him was five days ago. He was obviously in a hurry. The boy didn't even stop to say hello. He just rushed out of the gate and continued to the forest.", Kotetsu shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke drew closer to Kakashi, eavesdropping. The last one just frowned. "_What exactly happened_?", he wondered. The Copy nin continued chatting with the guards.

The two boys shared understandable look and sat on the bench near the gate, staring at Kakashi. They were completely forgotten by their former sensei. These days he was behaving strange. He reminded them of the time when they were still genin and he was the cool, cold-hearted teacher. The Copy nin wasn't joking with them like before. Ever since he was discharged from the hospital, his attitude towards others became arrogant and brutal. Of course his missions were completed perfectly in time without the slightest mistake. He never once returned wounded or even scratched. Something was going on in his head and Sasuke and Naruto were determined to find out what exactly.

Another thirty minutes passed. Kakashi was still gossiping with his friends when his breath hitched in the middle of the sentence. Two weak but familiar chakra signatures appeared.

Naruto and Sasuke popped their eyes out and held their breath.

The three of them simultaneously turned their sight towards the gate, unbelievingly.

Firstly they saw only a black spot on the horizon. But soon they could distinguish well-defined outlines.

Sai and Sakura.

Sasuke's mouth snapped open and he gasped for air.

Naruto grinned widely and burst out in happy exclamations, immediately rushing towards his comrades.

Kakashi just stood there. Nothing in his expression changed. It was as blank as before. He turned his look to the guards and waved for goodbye.

"I'm going to inform Tsunade-sama.", his voice was indifferent.

The Copy nin disappeared in an instant, leaving only a dispersing smoke. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other uncomprehending and confused.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. Hearts of men

_Hey guys! The new chapter is out now ^^ I hope you like it ^^ I'll look forward to your reviews ^^ Sorry for the typing mistakes but they just happen.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just can<strong>__**'**__**t understand the hearts of men  
>they tell you they want you and then they leave you<br>this is the first tim**__**e;**__** you're special  
>I believed those words and I was so happy<strong>__**…**_

"_**Because I'm a girl" by Kiss**_

* * *

><p>Sai and Sakura.<p>

Sasuke's mouth snapped open and he gasped for air.

Naruto grinned widely and burst out in happy exclamations, immediately rushing towards his comrades.

Kakashi just stood there. Nothing in his expression changed. It was as blank as before. He turned his look to the guards and waved for goodbye.

"I'm going to inform Tsunade-sama.", his voice was indifferent.

The Copy nin disappeared in an instant, leaving only a dispersing smoke. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other uncomprehending and confused.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura was only a few meters away from him. He dreamt about her for six months. Not a single night has passed without her image to burn his mind. The black-haired boy thought he was losing his mind. Sakura has become his obsession. Sasuke was addicted to her smile, laugh; her endless liveliness. He was absolutely positive that over the years she has become his own drug.

The shinobi closed his open mouth and tried to put his thoughts at peace. He should go and greet her properly. Later on he'll make sure that he'll express his genuine gratitude to Sai. Sasuke walked towards them. The more he drew closer, the more he seemed to realize that something was wrong. He saw Naruto's smile fading away. At the next moment Sai fell on the ground with Sakura still in his hands. Sasuke rushed to them.

"What happened?", the Uchiha successor sounded worried. His voice was wavering under the tension.

"Sai...His skin is purple-blue..And Sakura-chan...She…She's barely breathing...", Naruto was petrified. His big sapphire eyes were abnormally widened and the pupils were moving chaotically.

"Sai's not blue, you idiot... He's just frostbitten. Help me to put him on my back. Be careful his bones and skin are easily damaged.", Sasuke ordered.

Naruto silently obeyed. His eyes were still nailed on the lifeless body of Sakura.

"Hurry! Take Sakura... We'll carry them to the hospital."

Naruto just kneeled to the pinkie's body. His mind was still lagging from the shock.

"Move your ass, sissy!"

The blond boy jumped as if he was waking up from a nightmare. He picked up Sakura and looked at her pale face. "_She's become lighter..._". Then he shot Sasuke a determined bloody look.

They ran as fast as they could. The medical back-up team led by the Hokage herself, intercepted with them on the half of their way to the hospital. The medics put Sakura and Sai on stretches. Tsunade gave a quick look at their condition.

"Sai's gonna be ok, but I can't say the same for Sakura... I detect the signs of intoxication. Her vital functions are almost missing. I must start extracting the poison right away. Take them to hospital. Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"You'll be managing the treatment of Sai. Be aware that he is suffering acute hypothermia. Do your best!", the blond woman was almost on the verge of her wit, but as the Hokage, she couldn't allow herself to be controlled by emotions.

Tsunade completely realized that Sakura's chance to survive was negligible. She was also aware that Kakashi knew it himself. But when he came to inform her about their arrival, his eye didn't even wince, his voice was clear and stable. The Copy Nin was in complete control of his feelings. But this lame staging couldn't fool the caramel-eyed woman who was standing behind the desk...

Next few hours were painful, hard and long, too long. It was difficult for everyone to keep their cool. The news that Sai brought Sakura back alive spread quickly. Of course nobody mentioned the _condition_ he brought her back. Everybody in Konoha was celebrating the return of the Hokage's apprentice. Everybody except one...

* * *

><p>Kakashi was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the turned off TV. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the old-fashioned dusty clock on his night table. Kakashi tried to empty his mind. But counting the seconds wasn't as helpful as he thought it would be.<p>

"_986...987...988...989...990..._"

"_Is she ok?.._"

"_992...993...994...995..._"

"_Her chakra was weak and shaky..._"

"_996...997...998..._"

"_Maybe she's dying..._"

"_999...1000..._"

"_I should go and see how is she..._"

"_1001..._"

"_No, I'd better not... Hokage will definitely save her..._"

"_There's nothing I can do..._"

The Copy nin sprawled on the bed and gazed at the ceiling for a minute.

"_I'll go check up on Sai... I hope they're in the same room._"

He got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Next!", Tsunade shouted and the nurse handed another bowl filled with a light green liquid. The blond woman immediately dunked her hand in it. She inserted a small amount of chakra and soon the liquid converted to a balloon around her hand.<p>

The Hokage pressed it to the wound on her shoulder and started transfusing the solution in her body. She put her other hand over her chest. Sakura didn't have other flesh wounds so Tsunade was forced to cut her, so that she could extract the poison. After few seconds she sucked out the fluid from the new cut. Quickly she splashed it in the empty bowl. Now there were easily seen flowing dark teal stains.

"Next!", the blond woman shouted again.

Usually this procedure was extremely painful but Sakura didn't even move a muscle. Tsunade was working hard. She's been in the emergency room for over three hours. The venom wasn't complex but the preparing of the antidote required some time. And this was the only thing she didn't have. The Hokage sent Shizune to prepare it. She was the best specialist in poisons after Sakura and herself. Meanwhile Tsunade had to take immediate action to extract most of the venom from Sakura's system.

The door opened and Shizune rushed inside, holding a cuvette filled with warm orange solution.

"It's ready." , she was panting.

Tsunade grabbed it hastily and leaned over Sakura. The nurse lifted gently the pink-haired girl's head and the Hokage poured the liquid in her mouth, forcing her to gulp it. The caramel-eyed woman sighed and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Now we just have to wait. If she doesn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours, she probably never will.", Tsunade shot the pinkie an affectionate glance, "Shizune, you'll take over her treatment from now on; give her a light antibiotic to lower her temperature. I'm going to check up on Sai."

"Um,… Tsunade-sama. You probably should go later. He's sleeping now.", the brown-haired woman sounded unsure.

"Yeah, you're right… I'll be in my office. If there's any change call me immediately.", the blonde walked out of the room.

"Ok, move her in the ICU.", Shizune let out the breath she was holding.

* * *

><p>"Sai... did you see her kidnappers?, Naruto's voice was pumped up from excitement, "Were they strong?"<p>

Sai shook his head, "I managed to slip by without being noticed by them, except for the guards."

"Did she remember?", that was the first thing that Sasuke said since they entered the hospital. His eyes were still staring through the window.

"Her wounded wrists were already healed. I noticed only the scars. I think part of her memory has returned. She recognized me.", the boys could detect the scent of happiness in his voice. They couldn't blame him. They were all happy.

"Do you think she'll remember us as well?", Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I deeply hope so.", Sai sighed and pulled his blanked up, "By the way... Where is Kakashi-san?"

"I don't know. We were waiting you at the gates when you two showed up and then he just disappeared. Maybe he's with Sakura.", Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically when the black-haired boy snorted out.

"No. He's not with her. Probably he's just eavesdropping at out door... Right, Kakashi-sensei?", Sasuke raised his voice and smirked.

The door opened and the Copy Nin entered the room. He took off his mask – there was no point in hiding in front of them anymore.

"Yo.", his line was accompanied by an eye crease, "I've been caught up."

"That's low, sensei! Too low even for you...", Naruto was shaking his head; he sounded disappointed.

"I bet he was just hoping to hear something about Sakura's condition, without personally checking up on her... You yellow dog...", Sasuke grinned.

"Chicken...", Sai murmured under his breath.

"Now, now, guys. Don't be so hard on me...", Kakashi was smiling weirdly, scratching behind his neck, "So, what'cha doin', boys?, he tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Gossiping about Sakura...", Sasuke grinned.

"Her hair grew long... I like it that way.", Naruto pointed out.

"It makes her younger, almost childish... I loved her shoulder-length hair...when she cut it during the chunin exam, while she was protecting us.", Sasuke sounded exited. The other three shinobi in the room looked him as if he was an old pervert with a hair-fetish, "I hope she cut it again.", the Uchiha finished.

"I hope not. I like the silky feeling it gives me when I run my fingers through it.", the words slipped through Kakashi's mouth. He closed his open mouth and cleared his throat, "Anyway, how is she?".

An awkward silence conquered the room.

Few minutes later Sasuke stood up and looked again through the window. With his back towards the others he uttered the information they had.

"She might not make it though the night. Her condition is critical. Half an hour ago they prepared the antidote. Tsunade-sama said that if she doesn't wake in the next twenty-four hours, she'll probably never will...", the Uchiha successor's voice trembled and they saw him lifting his hand to his face.

Nobody said anything.

"Kakashi-sensei... It's not the time to play games. I have no idea what's in your head. I don't even want to know it because I'll suffer a permanent collapse of my nervous system or something like that. But the thing I know is that there's no pride in love. And as shinobi we might not live another day to reveal our true feelings to that person. Keep that in mind...", Naruto's voice was filled with sadness.

"It's none of your business. When you live through what I lived and when you lose everybody you loved like I did, then you'll get the chance to lecture me!", his voice was on the verge of breaking. The boys knew that they crossed the line. The three of them bowed their heads, "More over... How did you managed to get the information about her condition?", Kakashi was back to his usual self.

"Naruto sneaked one of his toads in the operating room. It was Sasuke's idea.", Sai grinned.

"Tsunade was there. She'd probably notice the jumping little froggy on the floor.", Kakashi looked at them inquiringly.

"We put it in Shizune's pocket... It was Naruto's idea.", Sai grinned again.

"Oh boy... You are so dead if the Hokage finds out...".

"Those who break the rules are scum...", Sasuke started.

"...but those who doesn't care for their friends...", Naruto continued.

"...are worse than scum.", Sai finished.

The boys were grinning widely. Kakashi's eye popped out for a second but then he smirked as well.

"On the other hand... I can not ignore your ingenuity. Good job...", Kakashi grinned. This smile was the first real smile he put on his face since he came back in Konoha. The man silenced and pricked up his ears, "I suggest you get out of here, because the Hokage is coming. Through the window. She's already walking at the hall. Fifteen seconds..."

"See ya, Sai!", they whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke flung out of the room in the moment when the door handle creaked, leaving only the waving curtains behind.

Tsunade entered the room and looked suspiciously around only to find Kakashi leaning on the railing of the open window.

"Hm...Strange. I was sure I felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra here few moments ago."

"It's been only me and Sai here for about forty minutes already.", Kakashi sounded as innocent as possible.

Sai only nodded and pulled his blanked up.

Tsunade shot at them warning look, telling:"_You know what is waiting for you if you lie to me, right_?". The blonde sat on the bed next to Sai's and crossed her hands in front of her.

"I'm listening... I want all the details.", her voice suffered no contradictions.

"But firstly, I'd like to ask for a little cooperation from Kakashi-san.", Sai looked at him.

"Danzo's involved in this right?", the Copy nin growled out in frustration.

The raven boy only nodded.

Tsunade frowned and knitted her brows, "Begin."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting in the chair next to Sakura's bed. Last night he and Naruto were taking turns to watch over the pink-haired kunoichi. The Uchiha boy was propping his chin with his hands. His dark eyes were continually fixed on Sakura's face. Her temperature was still high and the infection in her shoulder wasn't getting any better as well. Sasuke frowned and knitted his brows. There's been almost twenty hours since Tsunade gave her the antidote. The boy pulled his chair closer to her bed and he bowed his head to hers.<p>

"You'd better wake up soon and you'd better recognize me, 'cuz I swear I'll kick your cute little ass till you remember..." , he was gently whispering at her ear. Sasuke reached his hand and caressed her warm cheek, "Everybody's waiting you, dummy. Don't disappoint them."

Sasuke placed his head on her chest and grabbed her hand. This small jumping heart in her bosom was enough to make him feel relaxed. He tried to imagine what he would feel if this sound disappeared forever. The boy shut his eyes even more tightly and buried his nose in the blanket that was covering her.

#

Sakura's consciousness blurred. And her eyelids trembled but Sasuke didn't see it. The kunoichi was dreaming. Scrambled images took over her mind. She saw herself as a little girl. Her image nine years ago a lot resembled as her look nowadays. Her long hair, her naive green eyes and her trusting heart. The pinkie remembered her graduation exam at the academy. She remembered how Naruto failed it and how foolish she was to like Sasuke just because he was strong and "cool". The kunoichi recalled the day when the announcement of the new teams was made. Team seven. They were the last one in the classroom waiting for their teacher. At last when he arrived she saw a silver-haired man entering the room. Of course that memory walked hand in hand with the prank that Naruto pulled on him. Kakashi had been different those days. More distant, more like a heartless shinobi than a teacher. But nevertheless his three students loved him.

Day by day, week by week, month by month, time passed and she witnessed the development of her male teammates but she..she was still the same.

The chunin exam. Then that faithful night when Sasuke left and refused to take her with him. The day when Naruto left with Jiraiya to train. The three years she spent training under Tsunade-sama; the three years she spent in solitude – no Sasuke, no Naruto, no Kakashi.

Every memory was coming to place, slowly but surely.

She remembered how Sasuke returned to the village worn out, bleeding and almost dead after his fight with Itachi. Sakura recalled her preparations for the Junín exam. She was tutored by Kakashi once again. He was still merciless teacher but somehow he looked at her with different eyes. To her greatest surprise Kakashi was one of her examiners. She remembered that warm feeling that memory gave her. Her heart was beating fast. So, she's been loving him for _that_ long... A silent tear escaped under her eyelashes rolling down on her cheek.

The pink-haired girl recalled the party Naruto and Sasuke set up when she was promoted to Jonin rank. Everybody was there. Including Kakashi. Sakura had drunk more than enough. And when she decided to go and confess to Kakashi she saw him leaving with another girl, holding her hand. Sakura remembered how everything began moving on slow motion. The images bleached and turned into black and white old photographs. Then Sasuke came to her and comforted her. Unknowingly, they were in her apartment...

Sakura's lids jerked when the colorful pictures from that night passed through her mind. The shame, the pain, followed by the guilt afterwards. It was nothing compared with the experience she had with Kakashi that morning few weeks ago.

Few final images settled in her head...

#

The door opened quietly. A familiar hand squeezed Sasuke's shoulders and then wrapped around them. The Uchiha boy didn't even move a muscle. Silently a blond-haired boy with teary blue eyes and trembling whiskers on the face joined him and kneeled next to the Sakura's bed. Naruto rested his head on it and sniffed.

There was no use in talking. No words could describe the sorrow they felt.

Few more hours passed...

#

Sakura slowly opened her eyes feeling something heavy resting on her chest and on her hand. She looked down just to see Sasuke sleeping on her breasts and Naruto placed his cheek on her palm, sleeping as well. The kunoichi rose up a little and reached for the bed lever to lift the pillow so she could sit in the bed. Carefully she moved Sasuke's head in her lap and Naruto's on her legs. The girl smiled softly at them and sighed. She didn't want to wake them up. The pinkie wanted to enjoy this blissful moment as long as she could.

She waited for that moment to come for nearly almost seven months. Seven long months filled with fear, anger and solitude. Tears fell from her eyes and dropped in Sasuke's hair...

#

Shizune opened the door and her eyes popped out. Quietly she walked back and hurried to the Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama.", her heart was pumping fast.

"Yes?", the Hokage sounded tired and preoccupied.

"I think you should see this for yourself.", Shizune grabbed the hand of Tsunade and pulled her to stand up from her chair.

"Ok, ok! I'll come. Stop pulling me.", The Hokage smiled secretly. There was only one reason for Shizune to be _that_ enthusiastic.

When Tsunade opened the door quietly a soft, warm wide smile spread on her face. In front of her Sakura was sitting in her bed watching the sleeping boys next to her. Her eyes rose up and she grinned at her visitors.

The Hokage opened her mouth to say something but the "hush" sign that Sakura made stopped her.

"_Let me do it_", the blonde woman could read the words on her lips.

Sakura patted Sasuke's head, "Wake up!", she gently said as she reached to caress Naruto's cheek. The boys stirred a little and then slowly they both opened their eyes.

Naruto was the first one to realize what happened. His expression immediately became brighter and lively. The blonde brushed off his teary traces from his eyes and laughed, don't knowing what to do. Sasuke was just standing there, staring at her when he suddenly threw himself on Sakura, hugging her tightly.

"You're awake...", his voice was weak and trembling. The boy swung her with his arms still around her shoulders, "You're awake...".

"I guess I am.", the pinkie tried to escape the embrace but as she found out, it was impossible, "Sasuke, are you sure that you are not the one with the amnesia.", she teased him.

The Uchiha released the clutch and shot her surprised look, "You recognize me ...".

"I can't forget your arrogant face even if I wanted to, stuuupid.", the girl laughed, "And I like it that way.", her smile became softer. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Get the fuck away from her. I want my turn of hugging her.", Naruto grunted out as he was trying to push away Sasuke and the quarrel quickly turned into a small fight.

"Out of here! _Both_ of you!", the voice of the Hokage was strong enough the put an end to the dispute. The two shinobi shared electrifying glance at each other and walked out of the room. But on the doorstep Naruto turned around and grinned at Sakura.

"I'll be back..."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and shook her head unbelievingly. The girl looked at Tsunade.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?", her voice was trembling. It was obvious that she was barely controlling her emotions.

"I feel weak as if I don't have any power in my body. But generally I'm fine. I think my fever has gone down. And the infection in my shoulder has diminished. I think I still suffer the after-effect of the poisoning. The toxin has been in my body for too long.", Sakura clenched her fists to try her strength.

"I didn't mean your physical condition, Sakura. I'm a medic as well and I can tell those things. I want to know what's going on in your head.", Tsunade smiled. She knew that there were a lot of thing Sakura didn't want to share with her but everything she needed was a sign that she's ok or that she'll be better soon.

"I recalled all my memories. So I guess everything is fine. But I'd like you to summarize me on the recent events in Konoha during the last seven months. After I get out of the hospital I will return to my regular work as medic and a shinobi."

"Don't rush.", Tsunade smiled softly, "I'll send Shizune to check up on you later, so the two of you can gossip a little and she'll help you to catch up with everything in here. But for now... Naruto, Sasuke... you can come in.", the blonde raised her voice.

The door opened and the two boys tiptoed in the room, scratching behind their necks.

"Don't excite her too much. She needs rest.", Tsunade said as she closed the door behind.

Naruto sat on her left side on the bed and Sasuke did the same on her right side.

"Sakura-chan...", the blonde talked first, his voice was unsure. His blue eyes were glittering.

"Naruto..", Sakura smiled softly and caressed his cheek, "There's no need to worry. Everything is like before. Nothing's changed."

"But you forgot us...", he was mumbling. Sasuke looked down at the floor.

"I never forgot anyone. That time I had some worries over my head. Events that I didn't want to happen. I wished to forget them... I guess my wish came true."

"Will you tell us, Sakura-chan?", Naruto drew closer to her and eased his back on her pillow when she moved little aside to make room for him.

"Someday, I think... when everything is in the past..", the girl smiled at the empty space before her.

"Sakura... what was the life out there?", Sasuke raised his eyes and met hers.

"Life? It's as hard as it's ours with only one difference. We can change things, we can fight for what we believe, but the poor ordinary people just have to accept the defeat...being helpless and weak... it's awful. I hated every second in which I just stood there and watched how innocent defenseless people were getting hurt or even killed for nothing... we, shinobi, would do anything for money but the poor people out there, would give anything to have just few crumbs on their table, even if it meant their life.", Sakura's voice trembled.

"So if you could choose all over again..."

"...I'd choose the shinobi life again.", she smiled sadly.

The door opened once again and Sai entered cautiously. He was wearing hospital clothes.

"Sai..Are you ok?", Sakura tried to stand up but Naruto and Sasuke caught her and pushed her on the pillow again. She shot them a vicious look.

"I should be asking you that? You scared us, Sakura!", he scratched his cheek and blushed.

Naruto and Sasuke shared surprised glance, "_Since when exactly did he drop the honorific.._?"

"I'm fine, Sai.", she smiled gently, "Come! Join us! We haven't been all together like that for such a long time..."

The raven boy sat on Naruto's previous place, on her bed's right side and sighed relieved.

The four of them talked, laughed, and shared memories and old events for hours. Shizune tried to scare them away few times but every time Naruto looked at her with his teary puppy blue eyes, so eventually she gave up. Sakura felt that the emptiness in her heart was almost healed. Only one piece was missing. And she knew who was holding it.

Kakashi didn't visit her. When she asked about him, the boys just shrugged their shoulders and changed the subject. Sakura decided to think about him later. For now she wanted to enjoy these moments and engrave them in her memory so that she'll always carry them in her heart...

* * *

><p>The silence was filling the room. Ataeru was supporting his head on his palms, looking at the table. His father stood by the window quietly. The knocked out by Sai, guards were staring at the floor ashamed. With one fast and strong blow Nusumi grabbed their throats and gummed them up to the wall. The poor men could only shake their feet.<p>

"You're useless... We let you take care of one single injured girl for about fifteen minutes and she escapes..."

"But there was ...", one of them tried to excuse himself.

"Shut the fuck up! Who allowed you to speak you imbecile mucky cock-roach?", Kibo clenched his fingers and they sank into the man's throat, pouring Nusumi's hands with blood. The man fell on the floor dead and around his head a small puddle formed from the blood that was flowing out of his throat. The other one of the guardians only gave a weak sob and closed his eyes, praying.

"Oh, God...", the caught man mumbled with his body shaking in fear.

"You're disgusting...", Kibo frowned, "If I knew I have pussies for helpers I'd just had left her go by herself! You should have died trying to stop them. That was your job!", the older man was yelling at his face.

Ataeru didn't even notice the dispute which was played before him. He was confused. His heart was crying that their hope for bringing back Karu had vanished along with Sakura, but other part of his soul was celebrating Sakura's escape. He hated the fact that they had to use such a cute innocent and gentle girl as an exchange coin.

Kibo Nusumi fell down on a chair heavily. He had no idea what will happen to his precious Karu now. She and Ataeru were his only lights in the dark world he was living in, since his wife was killed.

"I'll go to Konoha.", Ataeru's voice was weak but determined, "I'll explain everything to Sakura and to the Hokage."

"Are you nuts? Tsunade will kill you on the spot when she figures out that you are one of the people who kidnapped Sakura!", his father shot him a irreligious look.

"I'm going and you cannot stop me.", Ataeru stood up and walked out of the room to pack his bag.

The surviving guardian was still standing stuck to the wall, holding his breath. When Kibo followed his son the scared man fell on the floor clutching his heart with his arm, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly escaped her sleep and her eyelids trembled as she distinguished the light coming from outside the window. She slowly opened hey eyes and frowned. The sun was shining brightly. The pink-haired girl rose and sat on the bed. She looked at the digital clock<p>

"Oh my...", the numbers showed nine thirty, "I've been asleep for almost day and a half", the girl murmured under her breath.

Naruto and the others left early in the morning after they talked for about ten or twelve hours. Maybe they could have talked even more if Tsunade hadn't showed up in her nightwear to scare them away. Sakura smiled to herself. She stretched her body - the pain was almost gone but she felt little dizzy from the movement. The kunoichi slowly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. It's been almost two weeks since she last saw herself in a mirror.

"Holy shit...", Sakura shouted scared, "I look like a zombie...", the pinkie tried to comb her hair by running her fingers through it. The long pink locks just got even more messed up. She sent a silent curse towards her hair, "I need to cut her.."

Sakura looked around in attempt to find scissors or a knife. She spotted a kunai left on her night table. Maybe Naruto forgot one of his when he was peeling apples for her. The girl went there and reached he hand to grab it when suddenly another hand covered hers. Its skin that was showing under the fingerless gloves was tanned and rough. The metal protector on them was scratched and riddled.

"Don't even think about it...", Kakashi growled through his teeth. His voice was filled with anger but still she could feel the hidden gentle thread in it.

Sakura raised her puzzled eyes to meet his. She shot him an arrogant look.

"I'll do whatever I want...", she saw how his eye trembled at her words, "Since you didn't even come to visit me, you've lost any right to mess with my decisions and even less with my hair, _Sensei_!", Sakura regretted saying those words as soon as she had spoken them.

Kakashi moved his hand away and fisted it. He turned his back and walked to the door.

"Wait, Kakashi!", Sakura yelled after him; her voice has softened, "I'm sorry. Don't leave so soon. You just came."

The silver-haired man didn't turn around to her. He was still facing the door.

"I didn't have any intention of coming here in the first place. But Naruto came to my apartment and forced me with some crap that it was my responsibility to check up on my student and all. But as I can see you are better now so I am done here.", he began walking towards the door again.

"What about...us..?", her voice was weak and unsure.

"Us? There is no "us". It was you and me, never us. It's always been like that.", he turned his head and gave her an eye crease.

Sakura popped out her eyes uncomprehending. Her body trembled and she fell down on the bed heavily. Her green dazzling eyes were nailed on his smiling face.

"So everything that happened...", her voice came out as a light breath.

"Oh, don't be a child, Sakura. I'm a man and you are a woman. We wanted something from each other and we took it. End of story.", his voice was carefree.

"_There is no way he can pretend that good_...", Sakura thought, holding her breath.

"You lied to me... Everything you said was a lie...", the pink-haired kunoichi let out her breath, "Damn! I was worried! Ha-ha!", she laughed running her fingers through her hair once again, "I thought that you'd want us to be together or something like that and I wasn't sure how to brush you off. After all you saved my life twice. Ha-ha!"

Kakashi's face didn't change its expression, "So we're good?"

"Ha-ha! Of course, we're good!", she sounded relieved.

"Then, I'm off...", he said before disappearing in a fog of smoke.

Sakura waved for goodbye at the empty space before her. She reached for the kunai on the night table, still grinning. The metallic blade glittered in her hand. The kunoichi grabbed her hair, laughing to herself. With one strong swing she cut it. The pink hair locks were falling down, scattering in mid-air as the wind coming from the window broke them apart. They landed on the tiles, dispersed and lonely. Sakura laughed again and sighed. Her hair now was reaching little under her shoulders. The pinkie shivered and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ha-ha..", the kunoichi laughed one more time, her lips were trembling. She fell on the floor and burst into tears. Her hands were holding the place where her heart used to be. She was pressing her palms to her chest, trying to put out the pain that was burning inside. It was a _lie_. _**Lie**_. **Lie**. Her tears wouldn't stop falling. Her body was curled in a ball. The physical pain was nothing compared to the ache in her soul. The air in the room wasn't enough for her. She was suffocating. Sakura bit her forearm, trying to distract herself from the ache in her heart. But it didn't help. She bit harder; the girl could feel the taste of her own blood. Rust and salt. Just like the love she felt for Kakashi. That love was too old and too salty.

She's been hurt like that before. But at that time she was a little girl and she swallowed her pride, chasing after Sasuke. But now everything was different. She'll never run after Kakashi, begging him to love her. It will tear her apart from the inside every time she looks at him but the smile won't leave her lips. She'll be bleeding every time she sees him because his fucking eye crinkle will be fumbling her open wounded heart but she'll survive.

Her thoughts were reassuring but she had no idea why the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. The pain wasn't getting any weaker. It wasn't fading away. Sakura was sobbing on the floor, her eyes were red from all the crying, there was a small puddle of blood around her arm. She has bitten herself so hard that her teeth had ruptured an artery. The kunoichi didn't care. She was just lying on the tile floor, staring at the empty space before her.

Ten minutes passed by, than another ten and then another... she lost track of time... the only thing she wanted to do now was to try not to die.

The door opened. Sasuke followed by Shizune entered the hospital room. They were talking lively about something that happened few minutes ago. When the Uchiha boy walked in, his voice hitched and he rushed to the place where Sakura was lying. Her eyes were open, tears were flowing out but she wasn't making a sound. Her clothes were covered in blood and hair. Sasuke grabbed her and put her on the bed.

"Sakura...", his voice was puzzled, "What happened?"

"Move aside..!", Shizune rushed after him. The woman grabbed her arm and looked closely at it, "There are teeth marks. She's bitten herself.", a green light started glowing out of her hands.

"Sakura, speak, say something... Who did this to you?", Sasuke sat on the other side of the bed, caressing her hair.

"She did it to herself, idiot!", Shizune was furious. The wound on the arm has closed but her condition hasn't changed. Sakura was lying on the bed lifelessly. The only difference she had from a corpse was her slow irregular pulse.

"I want to know who made her to do this to herself! She was completely fine yesterday. Something happened...", he snapped at the young woman's face. Sasuke looked gently at Sakura. Her open eyes were creeping him out, "Sakura, sweetie, do you hear me? Tell me who did this to you?"

"_Lie... Everything ... a lie... lied to me_.", Sakura mumbled under her breath. The words were difficult to understand. Her tears started flowing again.

"I'm going to call Tsunade-sama. Stay with her.", Shizune flew out of the room.

"Who lied to you, Sakura?", Sasuke sat next to her on the bed and eased his back on the pillow. He put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura sobbed and cuddled in him, burying her face into his abdomen, "Shh, I'm here..."

After a few minutes Tsunade rushed into the room. Sasuke stood up and kneeled on the floor to make some space for the Hokage to check her.

"Physically she's good. Still recovering but good. That's not the reason for her condition.", her eyes were puzzled, "Who was the last person that's been in the room?"

"I think me, Naruto and Sai... We left after she fell asleep.", Sasuke answered immediately.

Tsunade sighed. She knew that something like that was going to happen. But now of all times? The pink-haired girl was still recovering. She didn't need any disruptions right now.

"_... lied to me..._ ", Sakura's voice was weak and Sasuke had to bow his head to her lips so he could hear her, ".._kashi_.._lied...me_", the Uchiha boy didn't hear clearly the last words she said but somehow everything stood in its place.

"I'll kill him...", Sasuke growled through his teeth. His sinister chakra burst out instantly, the cursed seal activated and took him over as he awakened its second stage. The boy flew out of the window before Tsunade could even react to what just happened.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Resolve

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But I tried to compensate with a little longer chapter than usual. I'll be waiting your reviews ^^  
>PS. The song, mentioned in the chapter - W-inds - Be As One<br>PPS. I couldn't paste the direct link to the song I'm sorry :(  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't speak<strong>__**…**__**  
>I know what you're thinking<strong>__**…**__**  
>I don't need your reasons<strong>__**…**__**  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<strong>__**… **_

"_**Don't speak" by No Doubt**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi was walking mindlessly around the town. People were bumping into him but his brain didn't even give an account of it. His thoughts were still in that hospital room.<p>

When he went to check up on Sakura he had radically different intentions. But when the Copy nin saw her so pale, with black circles around her eyes, trying to cut her messed up hair, something in him cracked. He has never even once expected to hear those words coming from her mouth, at least not in the way she said them. "_I should be happy she feels that way about me. After all I was trying to distant her from me_…", Kakashi tried to convince himself. The silver-haired shinobi stumbled on a stone on the street; wrinkling his forehead he immediately regained his straight posture.

The man looked up and put his hands in his pockets. Narrowing his eye, he saw few birds flying in the sky on the background of the burning autumn sun... The sky was clear for now but Kakashi could see the dark clouds on the horizon that were approaching Konoha. A storm was coming. The sun would give away before the terrifying obscure clouds and the dusk would conquer the shiny bright peaceful life they all have been living for the past few months. Konoha was still recovering from the Pein's attack but the village was digging little by little its foundations. If the information that Sai brought was correct, a civil war was on the verge of breaking out. Kakashi honestly hoped that Tsunade would take immediate action against Danzo or else the Hokage was putting her life and the lives of everyone in the village in grave danger.

The silver-haired shinobi raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Kakashi sighed. Leisurely he walked to the Second Training Ground. The three training wooden blocks were fixed into the ground. Memories of Team 7 invaded his mind and the man laughed quietly. The forest that was surrounding the training ground was dyed in yellow, orange and brown. The leaves were falling undisturbed. Kakashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly a strong breath of wind swept away the light golden leaves and they carried off to Kakashi, gently bumping into his body. The man slowly opened his eyes. He was disturbing their smooth flight, preventing them to land on the soft, still green grass, where they wanted to go, where they belonged. The trees were crying with amber tears. These aureate drops of love were running away from the trees, so that they could be reunited with the green grass on the ground. Kakashi was only in their way. He felt that it was just like he was standing in Sakura's way. Now when he's out of her life she could easily go to the person she wants to. Nothing was stopping her.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his head, bristling up. A huge sinister mass of chakra was closing in behind his back. Just in time he turned around to see Sasuke's Chidori Eisō aimed at him. The Uchiha successor "tsk"-ed as the older shinobi barely avoided his attack.

Kakashi jumped away and held a defensive stance against his student.

"What's the meaning..", Kakashi's voice hitched as the other shinobi attacked again.

The dark-haired boy had almost lost his conscious. He was filled with rage and the only thing that was on his mind was the condition in which he found Sakura lying on the tiled floor… He threw a wave of kunai at his former sensei. Kakashi easily dodged them. His fury was making Sasuke's attacks too easy to predict. The boy narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!", he shouted as a gigantic fire ball formed from his breath in front of him and stormed after Kakashi.

"_No hand seals?_", the Copy nin popped his eyes out surprised. He moved his hands in instant and murmured under his breath a water ninjutsu to put out Sasuke's technique. The area was covered with a thick layer of smoke from the clash of the two jutsus.

Kakashi removed his headband and uncovered his sharingan. But he was a second late because Sasuke has already fully activated his second stage of the cursed seal. Spreading his wings, he flew directly at Kakashi. The Uchiha boy drew out his katana and Kakashi saw how Sasuke showered its blade with the lightnings that were coming of his whole body.

There was no enough time for the Copy nin to avoid the attack entirely and he felt how the blade stabbed him at his forearm while he was protecting himself with it. Kakashi felt numbness spreading through his body. "_It must be the electricity…_", he thought, clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke…", Kakashi whispered. But the man didn't have enough time to continue his sentence because the dark-haired boy was aiming at him again. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wasn't just playing around like before, the older man could feel the killing intent emanating from every cell in his student's body. When Kakashi avoided this attack as well, the Uchiha shouted at him with voice filled with fury.

"You don't deserve to call yourself an elite shinobi, you don't deserve the prestigious title of the man who copied one thousand techniques, you don't deserve to call yourself our sensei! She believed your false empty words and promises! What happened with "_I won't let anyone on my team to get hurt_"-line? What happened with "_I want to protect her_"? You trampled on everything you once said or done. You violated our trust in you… And above all, you spat on Sakura's love for you…", the boy's chakra burst out all at once. It formed as a skeleton body around Sasuke. Slowly the bones were covered with muscles and the muscles with skin. In few seconds The Uchiha's body was wrapped in a giant chakra body. In one hand the monster was holding a bow and in the other appeared a chakra arrow. Sasuke grinned viciously.

Kakashi stepped back, "_Susano'o_!".

* * *

><p>Sakura was running at full speed on the rooftops on the houses in Konoha. She was still wearing her covered in blood and hair clothes. But there was no time for that now. Few moments ago she felt the strong chakra that suddenly burst out, it made her snap out of her trance. She was a hundred percent sure it was Sasuke's. Sakura shouldn't have told him anything… If he was to hurt Kakashi she wouldn't forgive herself.<p>

Of course Tsunade tried to stop her but her shishou agreed with her that the only one capable of stopping the two men was she or Naruto who happened to be out of the village, running some errands, as never… so the kunoichi was running straight ahead to the training grounds where the chakra was coming from.

She saw an explosion, followed by a huge wave that splashed against it. The area filled with dispersing smoke. "_That was Sasuke's Katon jutsu_… _I need to hurry_…", the girl tried to double her speed, but her body was still weak from the intoxication. She was almost there when a huge amount of chakra gushed out in the sky. The pinkie stumbled upon her foot and fell from the roof. Thank God, the house was one-storeyed. Sakura stood up and rushed ahead again. She had to stop them.

"_Few more meters, only a few more meters…Lord, let me be in time…_". The pink-haired girl was out of breath. Her body was aching from the strain she put on it. Sakura reached the training grounds. She stormed through the forest and when the girl was out on the open field he body froze. Kakashi was panting heavily and his arm was hanging at his side, heavily bleeding. Before him Sasuke was grinning. Her eyes popped as she saw the black-haired boy activating Susano'o.

"_Don't…_", she whispered under her breath, her thoughts ran wild. Everything began moving in slow motion. She saw how the chakra monster formed an arrow and put it in his bow, preparing to shoot at Kakashi. She was running, but she was running too slowly, she wouldn't make it in time.

"No…", her words were lost in the air from the wind that was brushing her face, "_No!_... **NO!**", Sakura shouted louder. She was almost at them when Sasuke shoot the arrow. Her face frowned and she made few hand seals.

* * *

><p>The Copy nin saw how the chakra monster launched the arrow. He prepared to dodge it when he saw something pink flashing before his eyes in curls of smoke...<p>

Sasuke shouted in fury as he increased the chakra amount in this attack. Clearly he was betting everything on this one last attack. A jerk puf made his eyes popped out. Sakura appeared between them. She was standing there in the middle of the battlefield.

The Susano'o shot the arrow.

"NO!", Sasuke screamed, suddenly realizing the situation. He was too late to stop the attack. The bolt was flying at Sakura.

The girl was smiling at him gently. Her emerald eyes glittered as Sasuke's chakra reflected on them. Her lips moved and the Uchiha boy could read her words, "_I don't regret anything_…", they were saying. He rushed toward her. The black-haired boy noticed Kakashi running as well. But they would be both late.

The two men felt as if the time has stopped for them.

Kakashi reached his hand to push away Sakura but he wasn't getting any closer to her. She was slipping away. The girl he tried so hard to protect was going to die because of him; she was going to die protecting him. Again she was the one that saves him. It wasn't fair. She didn't even feel for him, why was she doing it?

Sasuke's eyes were popped out as he was storming toward Sakura. The arrow almost hit her. No he won't lose her forever, cuz forever sounded awfully long. And that smile she had on her lips, it was irritating him. What was she thinking, smiling with that cute face at him, just before his technique kills her? Was she getting revenge for what he did to her before? Was she trying to make him have nightmares about her for the rest of his miserable life? His mind went blank.

The bolt crashed into Sakura. The explosion sent the two men flying backwards. They fell on the ground next to each other. Both were alive but both wished they weren't. None of them had the courage to stand up and go to her body. They knew she was dead. Her chakra signature was missing. She was gone and this time nothing could bring her back.

The air smelled of roasted meat. The two of them had injuries. Kakashi was bleeding heavily and his arm that was caught in the explosion was all burnt. But he just lied down in the dirt with barely opened eyes, watching how the ash was dispersing in the sky. He noticed the dark storm clouds that were huddling above him quickly.

Sasuke's skin on his front was bleeding heavily, burnt from the flames. He's been closer to Sakura than Kakashi. He should have been able to save her but…no. He was weak and he failed everyone - Naruto, Sai, even Tsunade-sama. The places where he wore synthetic clothes the fabric has fused with his dark brown burnt skin. It hurt like hell but the pain in his chest was even greater. Who would have thought that Sakura would use a teleportation jutsu in a moment like this? She shouldn't have been able to do it properly. Her body wasn't healed. She could have torn herself to pieces, just by making the tiniest mistake. Sasuke shut his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. Her determination some times bordered with stupidity or worse – idiocy.

The sun wasn't shining anymore. The clouds above the two men were getting heavier with every passed second. They thought that the sky would collapse over them.

A cold lonely drop fell on Kakashi's face. Then another on Sasuke's eyes. They were followed by the third, then fourth and so on and so on. The sky was hopelessly crying. Soon the raindrops joined with the tears coming out of the men's eyes.

Then a sudden gleam of familiar chakra ran through Kakashi and Sasuke's body. Then another one. The chakra signature was getting stronger. The two shinobi opened their eyes wide, unbelieving.

* * *

><p>When Sakura teleported in the middle of the battlefield she had already made her resolve. The girl had accepted the fact that she was going to die here, protecting Kakashi. But few moments before the arrow hit her she saw a grey-brown pillars appearing from left and right. They joined together in a dome-shape with her in the centre. She heard the deafening violent detonation from the clash of the Susano'o's bolt and the shell that was protecting her but the strange thing was that being inside in it, she was completely shut out from the world outside. Sakura couldn't even sense her own chakra, as if she was absolutely empty.<p>

Just when the thought passed her mind she noticed that the shell began to dissolve. It was melting down.

Ashes were flying in the air, making it to look like as if the sky was crying black tears. They were falling on her hair, her shoulders and soon she was covered in ashes. The atmosphere after the explosion was tense, quiet and somehow terrifying. The blast was huge. No wonder if Kakashi and Sasuke suffered fatal injuries.

When the jutsu was completely released she sensed the both men's chakra. They were wounded but alive. Soon she could lay her eyes on her teammate and ex-teacher who were lying on the ground under the rain.

"How long do you plan on lying in the mud?...", she blurted out. The smirk was clearly distinguished in her voice, "I know it's good for the skin but I don't think the ash in it will make you prettier..", she continued babbling.

Kakashi and Sasuke slowly stood up, afraid to look at her directly in her emerald eyes. Shame and guilt sneaked in the men's hearts. When they lifted their heads, they saw a petite pink-haired girl with hands on her hips, stamping her feet in the mud. She was unscratched as far as they could tell from all the dark grey ashes on her.

"Sakura…", they both whispered at the same time. The two shinobi noticed the tall black-haired boy that was standing behind their precious cherry blossom. So _he_ was the one who protected her…they slowly and unsurely rose to their feet.

Sakura realized that alongside with their chakra signatures she sensed another familiar one and the kunoichi could easily tell that he was standing just behind her. The pink-haired girl turned around to face the shinobi. She thought that the one who saved her was Tenzo because she mistook his Mokujōheki jutsu with the technique of this man. When she recognized her kidnapper her eyes popped out. She expected everyone else but him.

What are you doing here?", her voice was full of surprise and fear, "I'm not coming back…", Sakura made few steps back and looked at Kakashi and Sasuke but both of them were barely standing. She was alone at this. The kunoichi took a defensive stance.

"I expected a simple "thanks" but I guess this is ok as well. At least you didn't hit me…", he smiled sadly.

"Wait a second…You don't want to bring me back..", she murmured unsurely and her body slowly relaxed.

"Oh, I _do_ want you back… but not in the way you think…" he grinned, scratching behind his neck.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other, "_What the hell_ was she doing while she was held _captive_…", the Copy nin murmured under his breath. The Uchiha boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"So... Why are you here..? You'd better go before somebody finds you…", Sakura had almost recovered from the shock that her kidnapper has just saved her life for the second time…

"I've come to talk to the Hokage,", he blurted out.

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open as well as her mouth. Sasuke and Kakashi toppled and almost fell on the ground again.

"Are you nuts? She'll kill you on the spot… I bet she already has prepared a punch with your name on it…", Sakura's voice rose to a higher tonality. Her brain couldn't register the things he was telling her.

"I don't mind him going to the Hokage.", Kakashi shook his head and Sasuke could easily feel the man grinning under his mask.

"Tsundere…", the Uchiha boy murmured.

"Whaaaat?", the Copy nin shot him a unsatisfied look.

"You'd better end this fucking game that you're playing with Sakura. You're hurting her.", Sasuke's eye was nailed on the girl who was chit-chatting with her savior.

"I'm not. We cleared our relationship earlier. We are just teammates now, no student and teacher, not ex-lover, nothing. Just friends. I may not like it that way but it's the best for her. And above all I don't think she's ever felt something for me. Everything that happened between us stays outside of the village. Sakura saw me as a bridge between her present and her past and her actions were dictated by this. I'm not the kind of a guy to chase after a girl.", Sasuke could see the smile that curved his mask. But that smile was just a cover for his real emotions that were storming in him.

"You know that I'm not gonna be a matchmaker for you." Sasuke smiled with his eyes still nailed on the girl before him, "In my professional life you may be my teammate but right on _this field_ you are still my enemy."

The Uchiha boy tried to walk towards Sakura but he stumbled and fell on the ground. The kunoichi immediately turned around and when she saw her friend lying in the mud, she rushed towards him.

"That was low… and you know it.", Kakashi shook his head but didn't even move an inch.

"Everything is allowed in the war or love…", Sasuke grinned at him secretly and then put a painful expression on his face when Sakura drew closer to them.

"Sasuke!", she sounded worried. "_That's good_.", the boy thought.

"Ohhh…", Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?", she quickly checked up his wounds.

"Ohhh", he groaned in pain again.

"We should get you to the hospital.", Sakura looked around and her eyes met Kakashi's. She looked at him importunately.

Silence.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh, I'm so not carrying him.", he sounded as a spoiled child, "_There's no way I'll carry that posing idiot…_", he said in his mind.

"Kakashi! Please!", Sakura looked at him with begging emerald eyes. The Copy nin stirred a little but said nothing, "Ok. Fine. I'll carry him myself."

The girl tried to lift Sasuke from the ground but the pain in her shoulder made her drop him on the ground. The Uchiha moaned in pain. This time for real.

Kakashi giggled. Sakura tried once more but her strength was gone. When she forced herself to lift him, her face frowned. Kakashi's sniggering hitched and he rushed to her.

"I'll do it.", the silver-haired shinobi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me.", she angrily slapped his hand away and tried to lift Sasuke.

"You're still recovering. Don't strain yourself.", he tried to push her away from the boy.

"Don't mess with me!", she shouted at him and aimed a powerful blow which hit him on his right cheek. The punch sent him flying few meters back, making him unconscious.

Sasuke blurted a giggle unknowingly. She quickly turned her head to him. The bloody look she shot him was enough to choke him.

"You are pretending...", she whispered though her clenched jaw, "How old are you? Twelve?"

"Well, it does hurt…", Sasuke said uncertainly.

"You… idiot!", she struck her fist in his belly. The boy coughed and lost consciousness as well.

Sakura rose to her feet. Ataeru was nowhere to be found. Damn, that boy was going to kill himself. She laid her eyes on Kakashi's body that was lying in the mud. A piercing pain stabbed her through her chest. Her eyes filled with tears. The kunoichi swayed and fell on the ground. Sitting in the dirt with her head bowed down and tears falling from her closed eyes, mixing with the pouring rain, the things that Kakashi said to her were echoing in her head. She had to be strong for her own sake. Now wasn't the time to behave like a crybaby. But the tears just continued falling.

The ashes that were on her hair were starting to melt down from the rain. Black streams were flowing on her cheeks. She tried to brush them off but all that she managed to do was to spread them all over her face. The pink-haired girl shook her head.

She felt somebody embracing her around the shoulders. She looked at the intruder and the tears just started falling even more when she recognized Sai. The raven boy kneeled in the mud, hugging her and gently patting her head.

Sakura didn't even notice the commotion around her when the medical team came to get Kakashi and Sasuke in the hospital. They tried to bring her back as well but Sai told them that he was going to send her in the hospital by himself in few minutes.

They stood there. A crying girl and a raven chevalier that came to her rescue when she most needed it. Sai couldn't fully understand what was going on in her mind or heart; he didn't want to understand it. The only thing he needed right now was to see her smile again. This girl wasn't made for crying. Her dazzling eyes weren't made to hold tears in them; her sensual lips weren't made to be bitten by her teeth; her pretty face wasn't made to be curved in a desperate frown. This girl deserved happiness and love just like she was giving away her compassion and smile to the other people.

Sai swayed the kunoichi besides him, tightening his embrace.

"We should go and get you in the hospital.", he was whispering, afraid that even the slightest sound will make her lose control over herself.

He didn't get a respond.

"Sakura…", this time his voice came out a bit louder and worried.

"How did you find me… you were on a mission…", the words were barely distinguished. Her voice was husky from the tension in her chest.

"I came back and I saw the explosion… I figured it out that something bad was happening so I send a message to Shizune-san and ask for a medical back-up. By the time I got here, the fight was already over.", the boy tried to lift her chin and look her into her eyes. But her head refused to move even an inch.

"Don't..", she cried out.

"Why?", Sai sounded surprised.

"I don't want you to see me like that. I probably look like a zombie…", her voice hitched and she sobbed, "My face is dirty, my eyes are red from the crying and my hair is all messed up because I cut it…"

The ex-root agent gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face him, "You are still beautiful to me so don't worry."

Sakura sobbed loudly and threw herself around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"And when I think about… what classic jerk you were… I can't believe that you could change so much…", Sakura smiled when she felt the chill that ran through his body, "Thank you…"

Sai just buried his face in her hair for a second and then stood up with her in his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital and I promise I'll help you with washing your hair. Too bad I can't give you a proper hair cut, tho. May be I should start a course…", Sai was babbling, while he was walking on the road towards the hospital, holding the petite kunoichi in his hands.

Sakura giggled and a smile spread on her face. Suddenly Sai couldn't feel the rain anymore. His personal sun just shined at him. She lit up his world and the raven chevalier was saved. He was protected by her illuminating smile.

The pinkie snuggled in him and rubbed her nose in the nape of his neck.

"For the love of God! You're freezing…", Sakura giggled once again when he jump surprised by the sudden cold touch.

"Then warm me…", she whispered.

Sai felt weird. His stomach was behaving funny as if there was something inside. Slowly images invaded his mind and a strong flush spread on his face. He said nothing.

Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?", she replayed their conversation few seconds ago and a grin appeared on her lips, "You couldn't possibly misunderstood me and thought of something twisted, could you?"

Sai hastily shook his head, "N-no, of course not…"

Sakura burst out laughing, "Pervert…"

Sai blushed even more.

* * *

><p>The week passed smoothly. Things between Kakashi and Sasuke seemed to have solved somehow. Her two male teammates spent everyday with her in the hospital but the person she wanted to see the most didn't even showed his face as if he had disappeared. Sai was also out on a mission already for over a week and Sakura felt a little bit lonely despite the attempts of Naruto and Sasuke to cheer her up. Unfortunately, her teammate wasn't coming home till the end of the next month. To be honest to herself, Sakura missed Sai more than she showed on the surface. When she asked when was Sai coming back twice in one day, Sasuke growled and left the room, Naruto just smiled.<p>

"He's doing this often these days.", Sakura murmured under her breath.

"What? Growling?", Naruto giggled.

"If I didn't know him I'd say he's jealous of Sai.", Sakura shot a puzzled look at the blond boy.

Naruto frowned which made his whiskers to shrink. The more he grew, the more he looked like a blond tricky fox. Sasuke didn't tell him anything regarding Sakura but still the Jinchuuriki wasn't stupid, he noticed the way in which his friend looked at the petite kunoichi. However, Naruto decided that this was none of his business.

"Anyway I heard that you're leaving the hospital tomorrow…So, we have organized a welcoming party for you. Be sure to come. Everybody's gonna be there… and we have special present for you that will be waiting there. But I'm not sure if Sasuke likes it, tho.", Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.

Sakura giggled and slap him gently on the arm. "_Thank God, he's the same old Naruto… As I can see he's the only one who hasn't changed._", she thought.

"Thank you.", her smile was soft and tender, "But I'm not sure what to wear. What is the dress code?"

"You're the main attraction so you decide it.", he grinned, "But I suggest something sexy."

Sakura shot him a bloody look.

"Whaaaat? I've never seen you in something sexy, Sakura-chan…", he sounded disappointed, "You always wear those shorts and that stupid apron skirt on top ."

The kunoichi just laughed and shifted her position in the bed. Tomorrow for the first time in seven months she'll go to her home. The idea was a little exciting. But when she thought about the dust and the dirt that has been gathering there, somehow the whole glittering image in her mind disappeared. Tomorrow she'll have to spend the day cleaning. She frowned.

Naruto stood up from the chair next to her bed and bent down to put a light gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go now. I still have few things to organize for tomorrow. See ya at the party.", the boy waved at her from the doorstep.

"But where is it?", she yelled after him.

"You'll find out soon enough…", Sakura heard him laughing.

The girl stirred under her blanket and pulled it higher up. She hoped to fall asleep quickly so that the tomorrow would come faster. A smile spread on her face and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura panted as she climbed the last few stairs and stood before the door of her apartment. A nostalgic smile appeared on her face. She dag in her bag and pulled out her keys. The metal left a cool feeling on her fingers. She poked it in the door lock but didn't turn the key. A fear sneaked in her. Yes, she remembered everything now but if she made even one step in this apartment old feelings will overwhelm her. How many times she spent in her bed crying over Kakashi, cuddling her pillow. How many lonely nights she spent drunk with Naruto, lamenting over Sasuke. How many days she spent here with Ino, gossiping about boys. Sakura missed her friend. Ever since the day she died and they carved her name in the memorial stone for KIAs , Sakura felt like part of her died as well. They were always fighting and competing but still, she was her best friend.<p>

The kunoichi took a deep breath. She had to do it. She couldn't just hide from her memories anymore. She wanted to forget them once and now she already knew what was not to remember. This time the pink-haired girl had to face her fears and beat them down. She needed to do this or else she wouldn't be able to continue with her life.

Sakura didn't want to forget about her painful unrequited love for Sasuke, nor the desperation and devastation she felt from Kakashi's words that day. She didn't want to forget the tears when Ino died in her hands, she didn't want to forget the piercing ache in her soul when she witnessed the death of her other friends when Pein attacked Konoha. Lee, Kiba, Choji, Ten Ten… they all deserved to be remembered. And she will. That was the least thing she could do for them.

Sakura remembered now why she desperately rushed to Kakashi to protect him that day. He was the last one of her teammates around her who was still alive. As medical ninja and as his friend she couldn't let him die too. The kunoichi wasn't thinking about love then. It was insignificant, compared to the bonds she had formed with him as friends and teammates. Yes, she loved him but her heart was hurting too much to recognize this bright feeling. Her love for Kakashi was drowned in the tears that her soul cried out.

The pink-haired girl sobbed a little and brushed the lonely tear that escaped her eye. She took a deep breath once again and turned the key. The door cracked open and Sakura stepped in. As soon as she walked into her living room, the bag she was holding fell on the floor.

Everything was gleaming with cleanliness. Not a single mot was left. Huge posters, saying "_Welcome back, Sakura-chan!_" were hanging on the walls. Her coffee table was laden with flowers, and whole baskets of sweets. But something unusual caught her eye. One of the bouquets was made of ink flowers. The petals were swaying a little as if there was a light breeze in the room. She reached for them and when her hand touched one of the flower buds, it jerked and the ink bouquet transformed into a dove which flew to her ceiling. Sakura took a sharp breath in excitement. The ink dove shivered once more and then converted to letters.

"_We'll be waiting for you in the "Barbe-Q" tonight at eight o'clock_."

A wide smile spread on Sakura's face. So they haven't forgotten her. Her friends. The kunoichi sat on her couch and leaned her head back. It was so good to be at home. She looked at the clock – one pm.

"Damn, I don't have enough time.", she stood up quickly and rushed to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was 8.30 and everybody was in the bar already. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, the Hokage, Shikamaru, Hinata, friends from the hospital, Sakura had been working, and so many other people who obviously just came because they were looking for a new gossip to spread around. Kakashi had arrived two minutes ago, late as usual. He was wearing his ordinary ninja uniform. When Naruto looked at him critically he just shrugged.<p>

Sasuke drew closer to the blonde boy and whispered in his ear, "Probably something bad happened. I should go and check up on her…".

"Don't even think about it. She'll be here any minute now.", his friend answered without even looking at him. Naruto waved at Hinata who has been staring at them for a few seconds now and ran towards her.

The black-haired shinobi "tsk"-ed and turned around just in time to see how one small cute brunette approached Kakashi and grabbed his arm, talking to him excited. The Uchiha boy noticed how his former teacher politely pulled away from her. Sasuke shook his head.

Suddenly somebody placed their hand on his shoulder and the boy looked back.

"Do you have a second? ", the voice of Shikamaru was secretive.

Sasuke shot him a surprised look but nodded.

"Do you have any idea why Sakura is hiding at the back door of the "Barbe-Q"?"

"O, really? She's there…", the Uchiha successor tilted his head, "Tell Naruto. I'm going to get her.", he frowned and run toward the back of the bar.

When Sasuke reached the door he noticed that it was open. His eyes detected the glimpse of something pink. He slowed down his speed and took a deep breath. Easing his back on the door frame he whispered.

"I think you're mature enough not to play _hide and seek_, Sakura…"

He heard a dull scream in surprise and immediately a small head appeared around the corner.

"Shh. They'll hear you…", the girl made a hush sound with her finger on her mouth.

"_Who_ will hear me?", Sasuke thought she lost her mind this time, not the memory.

"_They_…", the kunoichi pointed somewhere on the ground next to bushes.

Sasuke focused his eyes and then he distinguished three small balls of fur. Kittens.

"Cute… Now you should go to the party…your party…"

"But…"

"No buts. You can't find lame excused as kittens not to enter that fucking door! Pull yourself together! I didn't know you were such a chicken…", Sasuke hissed at her. She pouted, "Go! Don't look at me like that or else I'll …", the Uchiha boy interrupted his words and just looked at the ground in front of him. He almost lost it… When he lifted his eyes to meet her again they popped out.

She was standing before him, wearing a short black dress with v-shaped very low neck. The moon behind her was tracing out her body. Despite the black color of the dress, exposed to the light it was almost transparent. Sasuke slid his eyes from her toe to her head. He could easily see the curves of her body. Her firm and long thighs, her slim waist and her small round tight breasts, raised by the bra. The purpose of this dress and her whole outlook was definitely showing, not covering, nor blending with the crowd. Sasuke gulped.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn those clothes I'm going to change… It's all Naruto's fault…", she murmured under her breath and turned her back to Sasuke.

"Don't even dare to do so! You look amazing… I love what you've done with the hair.", her teammate smiled and reached his hand to touch one of the silk pink curls on her head. They felt as gentle as they looked. Obviously Sakura fixed her damaged hair and now when she curled it, her hair reached her shoulders. Sasuke offered his arm to her, "C'mon! Let me escort you."

Sakura looked at him unbelievingly.

"Whaaaat? I want them to envy me because the most beautiful girl tonight is sitting right next to me.", Sasuke smirked.

"Right. Because you don't know what is it like for them to envy you..", Sakura laughed and caught him by the arm, "And what did you mean by "the most beautiful girl tonight"? I thought I was always beautiful for you…", she stuck her tongue at him, smiling.

"That's right, except for the times, where you've been out on a mission for too long and you're covered in dirt, blood and sometimes ashes…or when you're pulling all-nights at the hospital and your eyes are red. Then you look like a zombie and to be honest you freak me out a little. Or the times when… Ouch!"

Sasuke gasped for air when Sakura's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"I was joking. Tomorrow that place will be blue. Again.", Sasuke panted.

"I knew you were joking… That's why you can still stand on your feet.", the petit kunoichi grinned at him.

The dark-haired boy unbuttoned his shirt and took a quick look at the place where she hit him. It was already bruised and little swollen.

Sakura felt guilty and drew closer to him, placing her hand over the hurt skin, sending a little chakra inside to check for internal damage."_Two cracked ribs. That was little too much I guess_…", she thought and started healing. The kunoichi looked up to see his face but a sudden blush spread on her cheeks when she found out that he was staring at her. His dark eyes were glittering from the green light coming from her hands. She couldn't look away. They were captivating her.

Despite wearing high heels she was still shorter than him. And now when they were standing so close to each other she had to lean her head back to look him into the eyes. Their faces were only few centimeters away and Sakura could feel the heat that was radiating from his body. Then in her memory popped out that night she spent with Kakashi at the lake. This feeling was almost the same with only one difference. The love she felt for Sasuke was old and rusty. She's been loving him since the academy. He was her first love and she'll never ever forget it. Her teammate was taking a special part in her heart, a part which even Kakashi won't be able to replace.

The love she felt for Kakashi was different, more passionate, mature and real. Not like the fairytale she chased when she was younger. But this love had no future. Kakashi proved it with his words. They both had no future with each other. That's why Sakura had to move on, just like he did.

"Done.", her voice was husky from all the emotions in her. She expected him to pull away but Sasuke didn't move an inch, he was still staring at her with those hungry eyes. Her lips got dry and she felt how he bowed his head closer to hers. Sakura was in dilemma – to pull back or to draw closer. But the time for decisions was over. Her lips parted slightly and she gasped for air when his lightly touched hers.

"There you were, guys. I looked for you everywhere!", Naruto's breath hitched as he saw the couple, "I won't ask… I don't even want to know… This is too much for my simple mind…", he was shaking his head with closed eyes and turned away.

Sakura reacted first. She pulled away and blushing smiled at Sasuke.

"We'd better go….", she followed Naruto who was already walking back to the bar.

The Uchiha boy was standing there, alone in the dark. He slowly buttoned his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. A small grin appeared on his face as he walked to the party.

When Naruto and Sakura entered the "Barbe-Q" everyone abandoned their conversations and looked at the way where Sakura was standing. She hated being a center of attention but now it was inevitable. She smiled and waved to the crowd, secretly searching Kakashi with her eyes.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming, that means a lot to me!", her words were sincere despite the fact that she didn't know half of the people that were gathered here tonight.

"We're glad to have you back, Sakura-chan.", Naruto softly smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder in friendly hug, "Let's continue, guys. But please don't mob her too soon. I still have few things I want to tell her in private.", he winked at her and grinned at the people in front of him. Some of them obviously misunderstood the meaning behind his words and looked at each other grinning.

The blond boy pulled Sakura after him to their table.

"Sit here! I'll be right back."

Sakura looked confused around when he disappeared in a dim smoke. As soon as she was alone few boys came to her. She had seen them before but didn't remember anything in particular. One of them sat besides her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura. ", his voice was lisping from the alcohol he had drunk, "Wanna join us later tonight…"

But the man couldn't finish his sentence because Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed his collar, lifting him from the seat next to Sakura.

"Don't you think you should go now?", his voice was quiet but the man shivered and struggled away when the Copy nin let him down. The silver-haired man looked at Sakura. His eyes were indifferent, "Be careful from now on. There won't be always someone who will take care of you."

"What made you think I wanted help right now? I was perfectly fine, until you came and scare the boys away as if you had a right to do it!", Sakura's face was red from the embarrassment she felt.

"Fine. My bad. Sorry.", Kakashi murmured as he turned his back to her and walked away.

Sakura frowned and her eyes got teary. "_Damn him! I won't cry!_", she yelled in her mind. The kunoichi blinked few times to chase the telltale tears away. However, the effect was exactly the opposite. The tears poured down on her cheeks. The pinkie turned her head to hide them. How could he make her lose control so easily? It was so unfair.

Suddenly a hand holding a handkerchief appeared in front of her nose. She lifted her head and her eyes popped out as she recognized Sai. Immediately she jumped from her seat and threw herself around his neck. Few meters away Naruto and Sasuke shared an understandable look. They were right to bring Sai back earlier. Of course they both went to help him finish his mission earlier.

"You're here! But what happened with the mission? You were supposed to come back in two months at least.", her tears parched and a warm smile appeared on her lips.

"You want me to go away?", Sai smirked as he pulled back a little to take a good look at his teammate.

"No! Of course not!", Sakura noticed the assessing look he gave her and she turned around so he could see her whole outlook, "So, what do you think?"

"Good, very good. Definitely better than the apron you're wearing usually.", the raven shinobi grinned at her and scratched his neck.

"Do you want to dance?", Sakura asked him smiling.

"Um, I don't dance… Sorry…", Sai blushed and looked down.

Sakura pouted but didn't insist.

"I can dance if you want me to?", Sasuke smiled gently at Sakura and offered his hand, waiting.

The kunoichi hesitated for little but then reached her hand and Sasuke led her to the dance floor. Just when they reached it, the song changed. "_Be as one_", Sakura remembered the title of this song, it was old but great song. When she was still in the academy together with Ino, they were listening to it. Imagining that Sasuke was the person they were singing to. And now Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand, dancing under the notes of the song, dancing under the sound of her memories. Her teammate pulled her closer to him and then pushed her away twisting her. Sakura gasped in surprised. She didn't know Sasuke could dance that good. A smile spread on her face and she laughed. This night was her night. She was supposed to have fun.

Relaxing her muscles her steps became gentle, light and graceful. She closed her eyes and let the music along with Sasuke to guide her. They were swaying, spinning and laughing. Sasuke never thought he'd see Sakura this radiant ever again. Her face was bright and sunny, the colorful light coming from the spotlights on the ceiling, made her look magical. When the song ended Sasuke pulled her to himself and she pieced on to him, stumbling on her high heels. They both laughed and the Uchiha successor offered his arm to support her.

"Thank you.", she sighed as she grabbed him by the arm, "I can't remember the last time I've danced like this!"

"Well, maybe you didn't have a proper partner.", Sasuke smirked and gently bumped into her. Sakura laughed and stumbled slightly.

Looking around the "Barbe-Q", something caught her attention; Kakashi was sitting in one of the lounges in the corner of the room. Sakura saw a petit brunette to draw closer to him and sit on the armrest, placing her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. She was talking something in his ear and then he laughed and placed his hand on her back. Sakura felt sick as if she wanted to puke. The girl looked quickly at Sasuke and smiled feigningly.

"Can you get me something to drink?"

"Alcohol-free?", Sasuke grinned.

"Don't be silly…"

Sasuke just laughed and went to the bar. Sakura looked around but Kakashi was gone, obviously with the small brunette. She knew this girl. She was working at the hospital reception. This dirty slut was always smiling, always looking good and she was always perfect no matter if it was related to her outfit or her job. Sakura felt the jealousy eating her guts. The feeling was awful. She has always hated it. Just in time Sasuke returned to her with big smile, holding something in his right hand which was hidden behind his back.

"Let's take a walk. It's too crowded here."

Sakura noticed Naruto and Hinata cuddled in one of the corners, Sai was surrounded by a bunch of girls as usual, Tsunade-sama was already wasted and Shizune was trying to bring her home, but the Hokage was screaming and struggling in resistance.

"Why not.", Sakura caught him by the left arm and the two of them walked out of the bar.

###

"AAAA! I remember now!", Sakura shouted as she stumbled upon a rock on the street, "Last time when we were drunk was with tequila too, wasn't it?"

"Easy, sweetie!", Sasuke giggled as he caught her before she fell on the ground, "You're drunk…"

"As if you're not!", Sakura giggled as well, trying to regain her posture, "Fucking heels…", she stopped and took the boots off, holding them in one hand; with bare feet she run around Sasuke laughing.

"I'm not drunk!", the Uchiha boy grinned.

"Prove it!", she giggled, "Jump on one foot five times, touching your nose with your little finger!"

Sasuke laughed and tried to perform the set task but on the second leap he fell on the ground. Sakura burst in hysterical laugh. The dark-haired boy growled out at her and rushed to catch her. She screamed and raw away. Both of them stumbling around, they reached the park. Sasuke caught up to her and toppled her down on the grass. She laughed panting and lied on her back, trying to catch her breath. Sasuke was panting as well but judging by the smirk on his face, the run was worth it.

"Now, what should I do to you ?", the boy stroke her hair.

"I have an idea..", Sakura giggled, overturned him on the ground and started running again.

"Damn, I don't like this diabolic spark in her eyes.", Sasuke took a deep breath. Stood up and rushed after her.

They stopped at the small ornamental lake in the center of the park. The night was cold but the alcohol they've drunk was enough to keep them warm. Sasuke laughed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I guess you like the idea..", Sakura grinned and slowly took of her dress. Only in her underwear she shivered a little from the cold autumn breeze and went to the water to drip her toe into the lake.

"Damn, it's freezing…!"

Sasuke drew closer behind her and whispered in her ear, "Leave it to me…", the boy made a few hand seals and took a little breath. He shot a small fire ball into the water surface. Soon a steam was rising from the water. The Uchiha passed Sakura and dripped in the lake, sitting on the bottom.

The kunoichi noticed that his underwear was on the grass next to his clothes.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", she grinned, "You don't expect me to enter completely naked in here right ?"

In response Sasuke only smirked.

Sakura tilted her head but unlocked her bra and took off her panties. She saw her teammate looking her hungrily. The pink-haired girl entered the lake. The water now was warm indeed. It was caressing her skin, just like the time when she was at the lake with Kakashi. The things were repeating. When she drew closer to Sasuke and sat next to him, the shinobi embraced her and grabbed her chin gently, making her to look at him.

"Sakura, listen. I'm completely aware of your feelings for Kakashi, but all I'm asking for is a chance. Give me a chance to help you forget him. Nothing more. If you can't then I'll make everything possible to remain friends. I promise.", that was not the alcohol speaking and Sakura knew it very well.

Now was the time to decide. Her heart jerked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. You deserve something better than a girl who is in love with other guy. I love you. Don't get me wrong but as the time passed that love transformed into other kind of love. Now you're more like my brother than anything else. You, Naruto, Sai… all of you are my brothers and I can't see you as more than this.", Sakura's eyes got teary, "You'll always have a special place in my heart that will be only yours. But the rest of it belongs to Kakashi. He doesn't feel for me the way I do. But no one can stop me from loving him. I'll be alright in some time. Or at least the pain in my heart will be bearable.", the tears poured on her face and she sobbed.

Sasuke was prepared for this. He knew he should tell her about Kakashi's feelings towards her but something in him just didn't want to. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him by her side, not other man. The Uchiha successor hugged her tightly and the girl buried her face in his bare chest, still sobbing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi fell on the ground behind the bushes, as he saw Sasuke hugging Sakura, naked, in the lake. His heart started to beat faster than normal. His vision blurred and the he felt his instincts telling him to go out there and kill him. No they were not telling him, they were yelling, screaming, shouting. For too many years Kakashi though that his heart was unreachable. But now he understood the phrase, "broken heart". His chest was hurting too much. The Copy nin tried to stood up but his legs were refusing to move. He just couldn't take his eye from the couple in the pond.<p>

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home, Kakashi-sensei…", Naruto's voice was quiet and compassionate.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. Lost and Found

_Hello, guys! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it ^^ this is the first time I've uploaded twochapters in such sort time^^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let <strong>__**me **__**hold **__**you **__**for**__** the **__**last**__** time**__**,**__**  
>It's<strong>__** the**__** last**__** chance**__** to**__** feel**__** again...**_

"_**Broken strings" by James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado**_

* * *

><p>Sakura stumbled on her feet while climbing the stairs, leading to the Hokage tower. This morning she woke up in her bed with a terrible headache. This was the worst hangover she's ever head. And not only because of its physical aspects, nor the memory loss, actually the worst thing of all was exactly her memories of last night. Usually her mind was blurred in the morning but now everything that happened was crystal clear in her head. A slight flush spread on her cheeks as she remembered the whole "lake"-thing with Sasuke. The kunoichi made a mental note not to drink anymore when she was outside of her apartment. What if somebody saw them? They would be completely misunderstood.<p>

She stumbled again and dropped the papers she was holding.

"Damn!", the pinkie cursed under her breath as she kneeled on the stairs to gather them.

Suddenly a terrible crash echoed in the morning air, coming from the office of her shishou. Sakura immediately rushed toward the direction of the noise, leaving her documents behind. Running along the corridor, she secretly hoped that Sasuke and Kakashi don't have anything do to with it. When she almost reached the office she heard a big bang and the door came off its hinges along with a dark-haired man. They crashed at the wall and the wooden door fell into pieces that spread on the floor. Sakura immediately recognized Ataeru. The boy tried to stand up but Tsunade came out of the office and kicked him again which sent him flying back again, this time almost breaking the wall. The plaster cracked.

Sakura rushed and stood between the Hokage and her kidnapper, trying to prevent her shishou from hurting anymore the boy behind her.

"Don't, Tsunade-shishou!", she was breathing heavily.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura?", her voice was filled with anger.

"I can explain everything! Just… let's go back in the room and talk… "

"Humph…", the Hokage walked back in the office and told Shizune who was standing shocked besides her desk, "Call Tenzo and ask him to repair the door later." The young woman immediately flew out of the room.

Sakura turned back and smiled at Ataeru, "I told you she has a punch with your name on it… Can you stand up?"

"I think my leg and few ribs are broken…", his breathing was irregular.

Sakura kneeled on the floor next to him and gave him a quick check up. He was right. The petit girl grabbed his arm and put it around her neck, lifting his body. The shinobi moaned in pain.

"Bare with me!", the pinkie said as she carried him in the office, putting him on Shizune's desk. Sakura turned back and smiled guiltily at Tsunade. The girl could feel the killing chakra that was radiating from her teacher.

"Shishou, can you please let me heal his injuries? I will explain everything. I promise!", her voice was uncertain. The Hokage was short-tempered woman and right now Sakura was playing with the fire.

"I hope you have really good explanation, Sakura because right now you're helping an enemy."

The pink-haired girl felt few drops of sweat to pour down on her forehead. She placed her hands over his chest and a green light started glowing from them. Ataeru clenched his teeth.

"His name is Kibo Ataeru. He, his father, Kibo Nusumi, and two other shinobi kidnapped me in order to bring Karu back. That's his little sister.", Sakura pointed with her head at the groaning boy, lying on the table, "She was taken hostage by Danzo. According to his words, Danzo wanted to trade me for Kakashi and after that to kill him. I'm not sure about his intentions behind that but as far as I can guess, Danzo is preparing a coup d'état."

Tsunade was looking at Sakura indifferently, "I know all that, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes popped out, "How…"

"It's my job to know everything that's going on in my village. So tell me something I don't know. For example, why should I care about what happens to this boy's sister? He's not even a leaf ninja."

Sakura looked at Ataeru who was still shivering from the pain in his chest, "Because this shinobi helped me when I was his hostage and he shouldn't have cared about what is happening to me, as long as I was barely living. Because this man saved me other day when I went to stop Sasuke and Kakashi. I wouldn't be here now if he didn't protect me. I owe him my life twice already."

The Hokage crossed her hands on her desk and bit her nail.

"I can overlook his previous behavior. But that doesn't change the fact that if his father even lays one finger on our land I'll kill them both."

Sakura's face shined and she nodded smiling, "Thank you, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Now get him to the hospital. I'll question him later. I have a coup d'état to avert."

The petit kunoichi bowed and grabbed Ataeru for his arm again, walking out of the door.

"Is it true, Kakashi?", the blonde woman didn't even moved a muscle when the Copy nin entered from the opened window.

"Yes."

"So, tell me … what are you doing here?", Tsunade lifted his eyes to look at the jonin. They widened a little when she saw him wearing his ANBU uniform.

"I wanted personally to inform you that this morning I applied to transfer in ANBU again. I'll take on my last position there as squad leader.", his voice seemed tired and weak.

"May I ask you why?", Tsunade looked him with her astute piercing caramel eyes.

"Personal reasons."

"I see. Did you tell Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?", the blonde woman stood up from her chair and went to the window behind her.

"I hoped you could inform them, Hokage-sama."

"Humph…", she sighed," When do you start?"

"Immediately. We leave for the mission in the Land of Frost, which you requested, in one hour.", his voice was indifferent.

"That's a pretty long mission. Are you sure you want to take it?", the Hokage sounded genuinely surprised.

"You've never even once doubted my judgment, why now?"

"You're right. But I was thinking that when you come back, things might have changed and never be the same as before.", Tsunade softly smiled, still staring through the window.

"What are you applying, Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing… Thank you for coming. I'll make sure to inform team seven."

Kakashi made a few hand seals and disappeared.

"Tsunade –sama, I've come to fix the door.", Tenzo smiled from the door step.

The blond woman just waved at him, still looking through the window.

* * *

><p>"So, simply put… Sakura-chan brushed you off?", Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "She's in love with Kakashi-sensei. You can't do anything about it."<p>

Sasuke clenched teeth as his friend mentioned the Copy Nin.

"Did you tell her about Kakashi?", Naruto smiled at his friend compassionately.

"Tell her what? I told you once already. I won't be their matchmaker.", his voice was angry.

"But Sakura deserves to know that Kakashi feels the same way about her! You can't just steal this from her.", Naruto's words were accusing and deep down inside, Sasuke knew that his noisy friend was completely right.

"I can and I will.", Uchiha's stubbornness seemed endless.

"You don't love Sakura-chan.", Naruto blurted out.

"I _DO_ love her."

"No, you don't. If you did, you would want her to be happy.", the blonde boy slapped Sasuke behind his neck, "Kakashi's distancing himself from her, just because he wants the best for her. Because he thinks she doesn't feel anything for him."

"Humph…", Sasuke growled.

"Grow up, Sasuke. Think about it. If don't tell Sakura, she'll be miserable for the rest of her life. You know how stubborn she is. You had your chance with her and you broke her heart. I think she deserves this from you."

Sasuke's heart jerked when the judgment from Naruto's eyes stabbed his chest. His pride couldn't let him tell her; his hope didn't want to give up on the thought of him and Sakura together.

"Boys! Tsunade is calling us in her office!", they saw Sakura yelling at them from the other side of the street. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to her and the three of them together walked to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"He did <em><strong>WHAT<strong>_?", Naruto's voice echoed in the room, Sasuke opened his eyes wide and Sakura just stood there emotionless.

Tsunade expected more or less that kind of reaction but the thing that worried her the most was Sakura's behavior. The girl didn't show any signs of fluster. She didn't even look surprised or upset. All she said was a simple "_Oh_..."

"When does he leave?", Sasuke asked. Somehow he seemed troubled.

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall, "Any minute now."

Naruto cursed under his breath and shot a burning look at Sasuke, " I told you…"

The Uchiha boy cursed as well and ran his fingers through his dark hair. The Hokage was looking uncomprehending at the boys.

"How long will the mission last?", Naruto asked with trembling voice.

"One, two, three, maybe four months. Maybe a year. Depending on our current situation.", the Hokage looked at Sakura. She was staring through the window from which usually Kakashi was entering in the office. So there _was_ some reaction!

"Damn! I'm going to the gates. North. I'll leave the rest here to you!", Naruto shouted as he was running out of the brand new door.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at Sasuke puzzled.

"Hokage-sama, are we free to go? I have something to discuss with Sakura in private.", Sasuke's voice was weak but determined.

"You may go."

The Uchiha boy grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the office, making her sit on the chairs in the corridor.

"I have something to tell you about Kakashi."

Sakura's eyes popped out but the girl said nothing, as if her voice was lost since the Hokage told them that Kakashi was in the ANBU again.

"The things he told you when you were in the hospital… they weren't…", Sasuke couldn't finished his sentence because Sakura stood up from her chair and turn her back to her teammate.

"I don't want to listen anything about Kakashi anymore. I beg you to understand me. He already told me everything he had in mind. There's no need for you to explain his actions.", the petit pink-hair kunoichi made a hand seal and she disappeared in a dull _puf_.

"Damn!", Sasuke cursed through his teeth and the rushed toward the north gate as well. Everything was in Naruto's hands now.

* * *

><p>Running breathlessly on the roofs of the houses in Konoha, Naruto was praying to get there on time. He deeply doubted that Sasuke would succeed in convincing Sakura. That girl was smart but when it came to love she was even more stupid than Naruto himself.<p>

During the past year Naruto finished his sage training and now his senses were sharper compared to the ordinary shinobi. He could feel chakra signatures from a ridiculous distance. There was no problem for him to find out from which gate they were departing. His only problem was the lack of time.

Suddenly the position of Kakashi's signature moved and then started fading away. By the time Naruto reach the north gate his chakra was completely missing. The ANBU squad had left.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki growled and punched the ground in his anger. A small crater appeared. The boy sat on the dusty ground trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>One month later…<p>

* * *

><p><em>She <em>_ran__ through__ the__ forest__ but __the__ enemy __was__ slowly__ catching __up __to __her.__ She __tried __to __speed __up __her__ pace__ but __her__ body __just__ couldn__'__t __do__ it.__ She __saw __the__ end __of__ the __forest.__ The__ sun__ was__ too__ bright __to__ distinguish __what__ exactly __was __out __there. __Her __ears__ slightly __detected__ the__ sound __of __running __water.__ But__ she__ didn__'__t __have __enough__ time__ to__ stand __and __think__ whether__ to__ go __there __or __to__ change __her __direction.__ The __girl__ continued__ to__run.__ She__ heard__ footsteps __behind __her __but __the __fear __inside__ her__ didn__'__t __let__ her __to__ turn__ around__ and__ see._

_When__ she __reached__ the__ end__ of__ the __forest__ her __eyes __popped __out__ from __the __view__ before __her.__ She__ was__ standing __on __the __edge __of__ an__ abyss.__ When__ the __kunoichi__ looked__ down__ in __it,__ she__ saw__ a__ violent __stormy__ river. __Her __enemy __was__ drawing__ closer__ with__ every__ second__ she __stood__ there. __Suddenly__ a __rustling__ in __bushes __behind __her__ made__ her__ to__ jump__ out__ of __her__ skin.__ She __turned __around __and __saw__ two__ shinobi__ wearing__ Root-masks.__ She__ heard__ them __laughing.__ Their __hysterical__ voices__ were__ crawling__ under __her __skin__ and __the__ girl__ stepped __back.__She__ stumbled__ on__ a__ small__ stone__ and__ flew__ down __from__ the __rock__ into__ the__ abyss._

_The __pain __from __her __clash__ with__ the __water__ was __burning __over __her__ whole__ body. __The__ waves __were __tossing __her __up __and __down.__ Her__ lungs __started__ filling __with__ water.__ She__ had __almost__ lost__ consciousness__ when__ finally__ the__ river __threw __her__ out__ on __the__ shore. __The __girl__ tried __to__ catch__ her__ breath __but__ the __ache __in __her __internal__ organs __and__ muscles __was __unbearable.__ She __tilted __her __head __to__ the__ side__ and __her__ blurred__ sight __caught__ the__ glimpse __of__ something __red __on __the __sand.__ She__ tried__ to __focus __her__ eyes__ and__ she __saw__ a __man __wearing__ an __ANBU __uniform.__ The__ girl__ crawled__ to__ him __with__ her __last __strength.__ The __sand __around__ him__ was __ingrained__ with__ his__ blood.__ She __was __medical__ ninja,__ she__ could__ still__ help__ him.__ When__ she__ reached __and __took__ off__ his__ cat-like__ mask__ her__e yes__ widened__ and__ she__ uttered __a __painful__ cry__ of__ despair..._

Sakura opened her eyes and sat in her bed panting. Her eyes became teary. Every single night since Kakashi left on that mission she's been dreaming the same dream. The plot was driving her crazy, no matter how hard she wanted to think about something else, she couldn't make herself to forget his pale, cold face. In the end she couldn't save him. Not because she couldn't but because her dream didn't let her. This nightmarish play had the same end every night.

Sakura stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The clock on the wall caught her attention – five thirty. It was almost time for her shift at the hospital.

The kunoichi went back to her room and sighed. A sudden knock on her door made her jump. With puzzled face she walked to the door. Who the hell was at this time of the night or should she say morning. Sakura opened it expecting to see Naruto and Sasuke, drunk, coming from a bar.

"Saaaaakuraaa-chaaan! Mooornin'! Whacha doin'?", Naruto stumbled and supported himself over Sasuke who stumbled as well under the weight of his teammate.

"_I__'__m __getting__ too __good__ at __this_…", Sakura thought and opened her door wider, "Come on in."

The kunoichi went to the kitchen to make some coffee, "What were you doing last night?", she yelled from the other room.

"We were havin' a men's night! We were talkin' about girls, you and sexxx!", Naruto was lisping but his voice sounded happily, Sasuke only giggled about the last word.

"_Why __am __I__ not__ in __the__ girls-group_…", Sakura shot the coffee cups bloody look. She poured in them the hot drink and went to her teammates in the living room. Naruto and Sasuke were almost napping on the couch. Obviously they couldn't sit straight on it.

"Sakuraaa, you know... _hiccup_…you shouldn't hide your feelings from us!", Sasuke was talking almost understandable but still his moony look was giving the impression that he was retarded, not drunk.

"That's none of your business. Now just drink the coffee and then find somewhere to sleep. My bed is double so you can share it. I have to go the hospital.", she stood up and went to dress herself up.

"I know you can remove our hangover with your jutsu. Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaan help us…!", Naruto sounded like a spoiled child.

"_So,__ that__'__s __why __they __came__ here_…", Sakura smirked to herself, "Nobody forced you to drink this much. Now bare the consequences!"

Sasuke giggled, "I told you…"

Suddenly Sakura heard a dull _puf_and a Pakkun appeared on the coffee table. Naruto and Sasuke screamed startled and Sakura popped out her eyes unbelievingly. The small pub-dog was holding a scroll in his mouth.

"I didn't expect to see all of you here. You have a meeting or something like that? Anyway, it doesn't matter. The more the better.", Pakkun barked hastily and rolled the scroll, which was fallen from his mouth when he spoke, with his paw.

"What are you doing here?", when Sakura noticed the confused look on dog's face she sighed, "What are you doing here in _my_ apartment?"

"Well, Kakashi had to send me quickly to Konoha and he had only three teleportation spots – one in Tsunade's office, one in his apartment and one in yours, Sakura…"

"Why the fuck he has a teleportation spot _here_?" , Sakura's voice raised a little.

"Because he thinks that you're the most responsible in team seven and that you're most likely to be at home at times like this, when he can't send me to the Hokage tower…", Pakkun sounded in a hurry.

Naruto and Sasuke were just standing there quietly, watching the dog as if UFO had landed on the coffee table.

"What's the news?", Sakura snapped out of her confused condition.

"The civil war will break out soon. Too soon.", Pakkun looked at Sakura with his brown eyes and the girl could feel the fear sneaking in her, "You should take this scroll to the Hokage immediately. I have to go back to Kakashi because he needs me."

The dog raised his paw for a goodbye and then disappeared in a dispersing smoke. The kunoichi went closer to the boys and placed her hands on their pates. They started to glow and soon Naruto and Sasuke started to look little more alive and well.

"Tsunade-sama will need you. Be ready to leave in 10 minutes. Go and wash yourselves, you smell of marc.", the kunoichi ordered her teammates and went to the bedroom to check her first-aid kit, if she was missing something.

* * *

><p>In fifteen minutes the three of them walked in Tsunade's office accompanied by the Hokage and Shizune.<p>

"What is this all about?", the Hokage sounded sleepy and in the same time angry. She was still wearing her nightdress, " I hope it's urgent."

"A message from Kakashi. Pakkun suddenly appeared on my coffee table fifteen minutes ago, holding it.", Sakura was looking stupidly at her shishou. The kunoichi handed over the small note to the blonde.

**_We detected Danzo at Frost country,_**  
><strong><em>he was negotiating with their shinobi forces.<em>**  
><strong><em>We believe that the war will break out in<em>**  
><strong><em>a week three days at most. I'll contact you<em>**  
><strong><em>with more info about their number as soon as<em>**  
><strong><em>I get it.<em>**

The caramel-eyes woman thought for a second and then raised her look to the shinobi in front of her.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I want you to go home and prepare yourselves. From today onwards I want you ready for battle. Warn everyone you see as well, but keep it secret. I won't gather all ninjas in the village to make an announcement. You'll tell whoever you see and ask them to do the same. Naruto use your frogs as well. Go!", Tsunade turned her head to Shizune, "Call every ANBU squad leader and Shikaku Nara. I want them before my desk in 15 minutes."

The young girl bowed quickly and left the room. When Tsunade lifted her eyes she was surprised to see Sakura still standing in the room. The kunoichi was looking at the floor.

"What is it, Sakura?", the voice of the older woman was worried.

"So, it's true… there will be war…", the pink-haired girl sounded tired and frustrated.

"Kakashi says three days at most…"

"But this is too soon!", Sakura open her eyes wide, staring at her teacher, "Most of our jonin are out of the village on missions! Kakashi is not here too! We don't have enough shinobi to protect the village…"

"I know. That's why I'll be fighting with you.", Tsunade sadly smiled. Her student was way too naïve and way too young. The blonde woman hoped that Sakura would never have to face the terror of the war. And the upcoming event was the worst kind of war… Comrades killing each other…

"That's unthinkable! Danzo will try to kill you first. There's no way you can fight with us!", Sakura was now yelling.

"What's the point of being Hokage when my people are dead? And this awaits all of you if we don't find help."

"Let Ataeru fight. It's not fair to keep him in jail!", Sakura looked at her shishou with determined eyes.

"I will think about it…"

Sakura stirred a little and started playing with a thread that was sticking out of her blouse.

"Anything else that's bothering you?", Tsunade lifted her left brow.

"Um… do you plan on bringing Kakashi's team back in the village?", Sakura murmured the words, feeling the flush spreading on her face.

"Yes. Once he sends me the information of the number of their forces."

"Don't!", the kunoichi impulsively shouted. The Hokage looked at her inquiringly, "I mean. You'd better keep them far from the village…"

"Sakura! Stop behaving like a child. I'm absolutely sure you're aware of the situation we are in. The civil war is about to break any minute now. I can't leave my best shinobi out of the fight! In times of war even one ninja can make a difference and you ask me to keep four of them!"

"It's just that…", the pink-haired girl started sobbing and she bowed her head down, to hide her tears from the Hokage, "I don't want to see him getting killed."

Now Sakura was openly crying. Tsunade stood up from her chair and went to embrace her young protégée.

"Shh…", the blonde didn't want to give her empty promises as "he won't die" or something like that.

"…in my dream… he always dies…", pinkie was crying out loud, her tears were falling unhidden.

In few moments the pink-haired girl excused herself and left the office, heading to her apartment to get her weapon and first aid bags.

When she entered her bedroom the girl sat on the edge of the bed and looked through the window. The winter was coming slowly. There were already no leaves on the trees, only naked branches, trembling under the cruel breath of the freezing wind. Everything was colored in orange, brown and gold...

Ever since she met her teammates, Sakura was dividing the seasons to Naruto's and Sasuke's. When the pinkie looked at Naruto she was seeing the hot burning sun and if he was sad or worried she's always sense the tired autumn. When winter came somehow Sakura knew it was the season for Sasuke. He was just as cold, unforgiving and cruel. But as the time passed and Sasuke rejoined Team seven, the girl started to sense something different in her teammate, something little more warm and welcoming and that's when spring became his season as well.

But now everything was so much more difficult. The people who she held close to her were too many. There weren't enough seasons for them. Sakura smiled to herself. Maybe she had to start matching them by months, not seasons.

The petite kunoichi felt that she was losing her mind. The tension was too big for her small heart. It was beating so fast that she thought it would explode. The fear of watching her comrades dying in her hands once more, was giving her creeps... she might not survive the loss this time…

Sakura had never faced a full-scaled war. She was only told that that was something indescribable, terrible and disastrous. When Pein attacked Konoha it was simple. They had to fight against six people. Only six foes and as it became clear later they had to find someone who could actually fight these six enemies on even terms. Thank God Naruto came back on time. But now everything was radically different. The threat to Konoha was coming from the inside, like a disease.

It was true that now the village had Naruto and Sasuke at their full potential on its side but Root agents mustn't be underestimated. Strength and intelligence were needed in order to remain in this organization and Sakura believed that they had a lot from both of the qualities.

She was well aware of the abilities of ANBU shinobi as well. Kakashi is an ANBU and if he was capable of fighting on par with Naruto that meant he had to be feared for real. During her training under Tsunade, she had the opportunity to read old reports on missions and other Intel gathered secretly about the Root. Her impression was that Root agents were as good as ANBU shinobi or even just a little better.

The kunoichi sincerely hoped that Kakashi would be buried under an avalanche during the fighting. If she had the opportunity she'd send away everyone who she held dear but the kunoichi knew that this was impossible. She also knew that equal part of their lives depended on her to heal them, to save them. She had to do her best, there was no place for mistakes or blurred judgments.

The pinkie sighed, "I wonder why Kakashi joined the ANBU?"

"Because he wanted to be away from you…"

Sakura jumped from the bed startled by the voice which came behind her. When she turned around she noticed a blonde boy who was standing at the doorstep.

"I'm not that scary…", Sakura smiled sadly.

"You really _do_ have ability to misunderstand other people's words…", Naruto exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey!", Sakura shot him a bloody look.

"I meant that he couldn't stand the idea of watching you… with Sasuke…", his whiskers trembled under his expression.

"Me… with Sasuke?", her face looked as confused as she could make it.

"Yea…"

"No…"

"Yea! He saw you in the lake…", Naruto drew closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No…", she was still shaking her head negatively.

"Sakura, open your eyes! Kakashi loves you as much as you love him!", Naruto now was yelling at his teammate.

No, that couldn't be true. The day when he visited her at the hospital, he should have told her that but in reality he brushed her off. There's no way he would feel for her. There was no point in hiding it because he should have known her feelings for him, despite the things she was babbling. Her mind couldn't comprehend the ridiculous idea of getting together with Kakashi. And her heart refused to believe it, because that was equal to reviving the hope. She didn't want this, hope meant suffering and she had suffered enough for her life.

"Kakashi was barely standing on his feet, I had to drag him to his house.", Naruto laughed, little more relieved that at last Sakura was told everything, "When he saw you two in the lake, he lost his common sense, Sakura-chan! I could feel his chakra burst from miles away. I wonder how come you didn't sense it. He was on the verge of coming out and killing Sasuke."

"Well, we were wasted….", Sakura blushed.

"Why? You only drink when there's something that's bugging you…"

"I saw him flirt with one small brunette…", Sakura answered in few seconds of awkward silence and blushed even more.

"And you sulked over that? You are well aware that every young girl in the village is trying to steal Kakashi. But he's still a bachelor as far as I know…"

"But he placed his hand on her _lower __back_!", Sakura was popping her eyes out as if that was the biggest sin existing on the earth.

"Oh My GOD! Not on the _lower__ back_ O,o!", Naruto raised his voice with a few tonalities and copied Sakura's indignant voice. The boy curled into a ball when the kunoichi punched him in the stomach, but still a giggle managed to slip away from his mouth, "I'm serious, Sakura. Talk to him as soon as you see him. It doesn't matter if he's in the middle of fighting or you're busy saving somebody."

"I'll think about it.", Sakura murmured under her breath.

"Don't think! Do it! You can see where the thinking brought you.", her teammate pushed her playfully and then waved for goodbye.

The pinkie smiled and waved back, and then Naruto's kage bunshin disappeared, leaving a dispersing smoke.

* * *

><p>The tall man wearing long wool cape kneeled behind the bushes. His outfit was something between white and beige and he was perfectly camouflaging himself with the nature around him since it's been snowing for three whole days nonstop and now everything was white. The shinobi stirred a little in order to run the frozen blood in his veins. It was fucking cold here and staying kneeled on the ground for over an hour was even more uncomfortable.<p>

Soon another shinobi appeared next to him silently.

"Where are the others?", Kakashi whispered and looked at the newcomer.

"At the rendezvous-point.", the other ANBU coughed quietly, "What exactly are we waiting for?"

"There's something going on here. Their hideout is near but there are no signs of the enemy. I suppose they are not stupid enough to leave the place unprotected.", Kakashi hissed under his breath. His intuition never lied to him.

Suddenly a flashing thought passed Kakashi's mind.

"Tenzo, we are going to the others. Fast. There still might be a chance for them."

The enemy had left the base, maybe they marched to Konoha. He had to inform Tsunade but being in this situation it was impossible for him to summon Pakkun. When they reached the meeting point Kakashi cursed. The nature suffered a lot of damage from the battle. He noticed the melted snow on the ground. One of his subordinates was a fire user. The field was strewn with corpses. In the middle he recognized the two ANBU shinobi. They have fought till their last drop of blood.

"What do you think happened, Kakashi-sempai?", Yamato sounded frustrated.

"Judging by the leads, the frost shinobi are heading to Konoha. The war is going to begin any moment.", the voice of Kakashi rose tone when the familiar thrill in him appeared bubbling. He sniffed, "Damn, my nose is running! , "

"We should head home!", Tenzo sounded panicked, "Tsunade-sama in her reply letter said that they needed every possible help. They allowed even some genin to mobilize."

While listening to his comrade, Kakashi disposed of the corpses of the leaf shinobi. Most likely the enemy army was in a hurry, considering that they left ANBU dead bodies. That meant only one thing. Danzo was on the move.

"We can't…"

"What do you mean we can't! Kakashi-sempai! We _have__to_ go back and help others. I'm not sure if the remaining jonin and few unprepared chunin that are in the village would be capable of stopping Root agents and a whole frost army. ", Tenzo was almost yelling, not caring about hiding or enemies. Steam was coming out of his mouth.

"The enemy is before us! We can't just catch up to them and say "Sorry, we are in hurry…" and then pass them by! The only way is to move slowly behind them on stand by. We'll engage them when we reach Konoha and get a back up party. Or just a medic. I can't let you sacrifice your life by doing something that stupid.", Kakashi grabbed him for the shoulders and swayed him as if he was trying to pour some reason to his mind, "Now we go! Don't do anything stupid!"

The two leaf shinobi jumped on the frozen tree branches and ran after the enemy army.

* * *

><p>A loud roar echoed in the air and the earth shook under Naruto and Sai's feet. They jumped in the air just in time to avoid the crumbling ground below. Sakura "tsk"-ed but still a small grin appeared on her face when she saw Sasuke closing behind her teammates preparing himself to attack them in mid-air.<p>

Suddenly a huge ink bird appeared and Naruto and Sai escaped the attack. The blond boy jumped from the bird in attempt to hit the kunoichi which was currently observing the air fight but by the time he aimed the blow at her, she was long gone. Naruto moved his whiskers unknowingly and then turned around barely in time to move aside so that he wouldn't be hit by her fist. That would be deadly.

"Nice one, Sakura!", Sasuke yelled at her from afar.

"Don't distract yourself, Sasuke-kun!", Sai grinned and then Sasuke shouted surprised when two flying snakes wrapped around him.

"Snakes don't fly, Sai! That's gross!", the Uchiha complained.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to deal with Naruto's kage bunshins. She shouldn't let him absorb natural energy; he was difficult enough to deal with, in the way he was right now. What if he activates his Sage mode…? Finally she managed to punch the ground so that they disappeared. The petit kunoichi noticed the sitting Naruto.

"_Only __one __punch ! __I__ need__ only __one.._.", the pinkie rushed at him and aimed a blow.

Suddenly the boy before her grabbed her chakra enchanted fist to prevent it from hitting his face. Her eyes popped out, "_He__ managed__ to __stop __the __strike!__ Even __though__ I __held__ back__ so __I__ won__'__t __hurt__ him,__ he__ can__'__t__ just__ grab __my __punch!_" When the kunoichi looked closely at his face she noticed the orange shadows around his eyelids. With one fast move the Jinchuuriki moved behind her and clenched his arms around hers. The girl tried to escape the grip but with his sage mode "on", she stood no chance. Her only option was to fight him with her full power but this was only a spar so she murmured smiling, "Ok, you win…"

Naruto jumped in happy exclamations, "We won! Good job, Sai!"

The boy just grinned and sighed, "Sorry to say this but neither Sasuke-kun nor Sakura was fighting at their full potential. I doubt that your hand would be whole now if she punched you with her full power…"

"But I'm in Sage mode!", the blond tried to excuse himself.

"It's true that natural chakra reduces some of the damage but we are talking here about Sakura…", Sasuke joined the conversation.

Naruto looked at him surprised, "I thought Sai got you!"

"He burned my snakes and tore them the second they captured him.", Sai laughed.

"What were you doing up there until now?", Sakura asked confused.

"Admiring your fight. It's always nice to see you two destroying the training ground so early in the morning…", Sasuke grinned. They all laughed.

A sudden explosion shook the ground. Sakura turned her head to the Hokage tower. A dark gray smoke was rising in the sky. Immediately team Seven looked at each other and nodded.

"It's started!", Sakura said quietly. She ran to Naruto and Sai who were standing next to each other and hugged them tightly. Her eyes were teary. She went to Sasuke and embraced him as well. When the kunoichi turned around and rushed to the battlefield someone grabbed her hand. She gasped for air in surprise and saw Sasuke staring at her with his wide open eyes. The Uchiha successor pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, Sasuke brushed the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I've always wanted to do this", he said smiling at her and then rushed in the direction of the smoke.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan!", Naruto waved at her and followed his friend.

"Don't die here or you won't be able to punch Kakashi for leaving team Seven…", Sai grinned and flew on one of his ink birds. Sakura sighed and made a few hand seals, teleporting herself at the hospital. They all had orders to execute and hers was to supervise the patient's treatment and heal those in critical condition. She wasn't worried about Tsunade-sama because since she received Kakashi's note she's been staying out of the Hokage tower.

Sakura rushed at the hallway and almost bumped at Shizune.

"What's the situation?", she had to shout because all of the explosions outside. Jutsus were clashing at one another. Everything was a complete chaos.

"Root agents attacked the Hokage tower first, just as Tsunade-sama predicted. Immediately the fight spread though out the village. We're completely outnumbered. It's like two root agents on one leaf ninja. Some of our people out there are still kids, for God's sake. Tsunade transferred her own chakra to Katsuyu in order to heal our forces but still it's not enough. They die with every passed second.", Shizune sounded terrified but in the same time excited. The two kunoichi were running at the corridor.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sai went to take the lead of their defined units. Any words of Kakashi's team? Are they coming?", Sakura was panting. The war broke out at the worst time. She was tired after the spar with her teammates.

"No, we were expecting at least an approximate number of enemy army but we received none."

"Do you think something happened?", Sakura gulped worried.

"The riot started earlier than we expected. I have no idea what could have happened…"

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't answer. She just ran straight ahead, trying to swallow her tears. When they reached the hall, Sakura's eyes popped out. It was full of injured people. Some of them were missing limbs; others were suffering burns of various degrees. She saw a mother desperately crying and trying to make her way to the door. Two genin were holding her back.

"My daughter! My daughter! She's out there! Let me go to her!", her hands were all scratched up almost to the bone as if she was trying to dig something up.

Sakura rushed to her and grabbed her for her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"The building collapsed and she was buried under the stones…", the woman calmed down as if she gave up her reason for living.

"Where?", Sakura shook her.

"Next to the Ichiraku's ramen…"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned around and rushed through the door. Shizune tried to shout after her but Sakura didn't hear her. The Ramen shop was only across the street. She should be able to find the little girl. When she went on the outside, her heart jerked. Everything was covered in dust, flames and blood. She found the collapsed building with her eyes and the kunoichi rushed towards it. Somehow the leaf shinobi managed to keep the enemy forces away from the hospital so she was able to reach the building undisturbed.

Pinkie climbed the almost ruined stairs, praying that they won't break under her feet.

"Anyone here?", Sakura shouted as loud as she could. Nobody answered so she climbed another floor, "Anybody alive?" the kunoichi heard a moaning, almost muted by the explosions and clashes. She looked around and saw a huge stone fallen in front of one of the doors, surrounded by many little ones.

Sakura moved it aside and crashed the door. In the middle of the apartment a little blond girl was crying, curled into a ball on the floor. The pink-haired girl rushed to it.

"It's gonna be ok! Don't cry, I'll take you to your mum.", Sakura hugged and lifted the blond girl. The kunoichi heard big band and something crashed into the building. The ceiling started to fall down. "Shit!", Sakura rushed downstairs but when she got to the first floor a terrible blast echoed above her and she saw the building falling apart. All she could do was to throw the little girl out of it.

Sakura gathered chakra in her hands and tossed the girl further away through the door so that she could fall in the bushes near the house. The kunoichi sighed and looked up, seeing how a huge stone was falling onto her. The pink-haired girl had time only to punch the floor. She felt herself falling in the basement of the building. Her back crashed at the stone floor with a dull sound and her hissing when her breath escaped her lungs. Sakura rolled over aside just in time in order to avoid the falling stone.

The crash was terrifying, small rocks, wooden props and laths were falling onto her. She tried to move but there was no space around her. One big support was going to hit her straight in the stomach if she hadn't switched her position. A sudden piercing pain in her abdomen made her shrink. Something was tearing her from the inside. She couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped her throat. The ache was unbearable.

"Help! Somebody….", the words were lost in the roar of the war.

She lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a disturbance in Sakura's chakra. But his thoughts were interrupted by a root agent who tried to attack him from behind. Too bad that Naruto was already gone... Being in Sage mode he was almost invincible. But he felt that soon he'll run out of chakra. Suddenly the boy felt another familiar chakra signatures closing by the village. A small grin spread on his face.<p>

"So, you've come home, Kakashi-sensei…", the Jinchuuriki murmured under his breath and used a kage bunshin to form a big rasengan ball.

#

In the village center Sasuke was fighting with a bunch of root agents when he heard a building collapsing. His unit was the closest to the hospital. The Uchiha boy recalled the kiss with Sakura. He shouldn't have done it but the thought off losing her blurred his mind. Suddenly a kunai whooshed near his ear.

"Shit.", he cursed under his breath, recollecting his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He would have a whole life to think about their first and last kiss, if he ever made it alive out of here.

#

Sai ducked trying to avoid some kunai and shuriken sent by the frost ninja. When they were talking with Tsunade-sama they all decided that Sai should lead the squad that guarded the gates of Konoha. There was no use in him to fight against Root. They new his abilities and it'd be harder for him. The enemy forces were late so he had time to organize his subordinate shinobi. So when the frost ninja came they were ambushed by the Sai's unit.

Everything was going well at first until the enemy strengthened their lines and got over the shock of the surprise. Obviously they didn't expect an organized attack from the Leaf. Sai's unit included only few jonin and the rest were chunin. The Hokage decided that the bigger problem were Root agents not the frost ninja. And on top of that no matter how much Sakura was trying to convince her, she didn't let Ataeru to fight with them. Sai was supporting his teammate but didn't dare to say it out loud in front of the Hokage.

Suddenly a huge bang, coming from the rear ranks of the enemy. The Frost shinobi scattered chaotically on the battlefield. Sai drew a bird and rose in the sky. From the height he could clearly see Kakashi and Tenzo fighting the invaders. They were most likely following the enemy until they reached Konoha's territory. Sai released the technique and landed on the ground.

"Genma-san, take the injured to the hospital.", Sai shouted.

"But we can't afford one less jonin here!", the man yelled in response, still fighting two Root agents.

"Kakashi-sensei and Tenzo-sempai are here! You need to report that as well.", Sai drew two lions and the animals immediately animated from the scroll.

"Roger. Take care!", Genma released the kage bunshin and the two frost ninja looked confused at each other when their opponent suddenly turned into a smoke.

Sai ordered the two lions to run through the battlefield and bring Kakashi and Tenzo to him. The enemy obviously still hadn't figured out what exactly were those ink things. So in few minutes the black-haired boy saw his two ex-teachers riding on the back of his lions, undisturbed.

"What happened with the rest?", Sai yelled from afar, putting a relieved smirk on his face.

"We lost them. They were attacked by these frost ninja. But still they managed to reduce a little their numbers.", Tenzo answered, panting.

"There's no single person here except for you two, that's not injured. We need back up.", Sai sounded tired and Kakashi noticed the blood that was wetting his sleeve.

"Don't you have medical support?", the Copy nin sounded surprised, he thought that Tsunade will put Sakura on the battlefield.

"The only medical ninja in the village are the Hokage, Sakura and Shizune. There was no way they could multiply and be everywhere at the same time. Tsunade-sama was supporting us with Katsuyu but then the summon disappeared. I guess that the Hokage's chakra reached her limit.", Sai reflected few kunai that flew at him. Kakashi and Tenzo jumped aside and attacked the frost ninja that Genma was fighting. They stood no chance against two ANBU shinobi.

The exhaustion from the battle was piling up on the Leaf ninja. The tiredness was making them reckless and distracted. Sai, Kakashi and Tenzo were trying to hold the line but it was getting too difficult for them. Somewhere in the distance two huge masses of chakra burst in the sky. The Copy Nin felt that the battle reached its peak. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at their full power. They were rarely resorting to that. It meant only one thing…they were desperate to win this and protect Konoha. Somewhere in the distance Kakashi saw Choji's body rising above the houses of Konoha.

He wondered if Sakura was doing fine. This was her first full-scaled war, probably she was frightened. Something clenched his heart. They shouldn't have parted like this. The thought that the last time he talked to her might be the night in the "Barbe-Q" pierced his mind. When he saw those filthy bastards surrounding Sakura and when that scum touched her with his dirty hands, something in him explode and he just _**had**_ to go there and rip his throat of. The jealousy was an excruciating feeling.

Lost in his thoughts he missed the whooshing of a kunai which was aimed at him. Someone bumped into him and they fell on the ground. He recognized Genma.

"Kakashi! Pull yourself together! You'd be dead if I hadn't pushed you!", his friend sounded worried.

"Sorry. I was thinking of something…", he excused himself.

"Think about the battle!", Genma scolded him and turned around to find Sai.

"Sai! We have some disturbing news."

"What now?", the unit leader sighed.

"Sakura is missing.", Genma shouted, trying to heard over the noise from the fighting.

"So how the hell is she missing?", the black-haired shinobi popped his eyes out.

"She went to save a girl that was buried under a collapsed building near Ichiraku's an hour ago and she hasn't returned yet… on my way to the hospital I found a little girl, crying in the bushes near a ruined house. Maybe she pushed it away from the falling rocks."

Kakashi took a deep breath and casted a Katon jutsu at his opponent, finishing him off. His heart was pumping faster than usual. What if she was buried under the stones? He had to go and check up on her.

"Where's the building?"

"Kakashi! You're not going there! We need you here! If you leave, the enemy will break through our lines.", Sai sounded determined.

"She might be dying!", the Copy nin screamed.

"Also she might be already dead! You can't risk this war just because of your ex-student!", Sai looked at him persistently.

"She's more than a student and you fucking know it!", Kakashi yelled at Sai with wide open eyes.

The boy smirked and his expression softened, "I sincerely hope that you'll tell her that."

Kakashi nodded and ran at full speed towards the direction he was given.

The Copy Nin noticed the ruined building. He walked through the crashed door and saw a huge deep hole in the floor. When he looked at it his eyes popped out. A huge stone was almost filling it up. Images from his past invaded his mind. Obito. He was crushed just like that, trying to protect him and now Sakura was in his place. Immediately Kakashi jumped in the hole. Something red and pink caught his attention. He looked closely and his heart skipped a beat when he recognized Sakura. She was lying next to the huge stone, covered with small rocks, wooden laths and a lot of dust. The floor around her was bloody. The silver-haired man rushed to her and grabbed her lifeless body. She didn't have any fatal injuries. "_Where __the __fuck __is __th __blood__ coming __from_?" he lifted her and rushed to the hospital. With his sharingan activated he could see her chakra barely flowing in her veins.

"Damn!", he cursed.

When he entered the hospital, Shizune immediately ran to him.

"Put her on the table!", the young woman had dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired.

Kakashi obeyed and saw how Shizune waved at one medic to come to her. They started healing her. Suddenly the eyes of the brown-haired woman opened wide. She looked at Kakashi but said nothing. The Copy Nin ran his fingers through his hair and kicked the chair that was standing next to him, cursing under his mask.

"Sakura's going to be ok. But she lost too much blood.", Shizune told him with worried voice, "You should go back on the battlefield."

Kakashi hesitated a little as if he wanted to say something but then nodded and rushed out of the hospital.

"Shizune-san, Sakura-san has been preg…", the medic tried to say something but the woman interrupted him.

"Say no more. I doubt that Sakura even knew about it. I forbid you to tell about this to anyone. Let's make sure to save them both", her voice was strong and serious. Her colleague only nodded and they resumed Sakura's healing…

* * *

><p>A frost shinobi heard someone closing behind him. He turned around just in time to see a pile of sand flowing towards him. He tried to run away but the sand was faster than him. The man screamed when it caught him.<p>

"Sabaku Sōsō", a red-haired boy said quietly. The sand imploded and sizeable fountain of blood burst in the air…

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	10. Love who you love, say that you do

_Hello, guys! Here's the last chapter of my ff "Future without a past". The official story ends here. Probably later I'll write a short epilogue but I'm not still certain about this. Soooo, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A drop in the ocean,<br>A change in the weather,  
>I was praying that you and me might end up together…"<strong>_

"_**A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope**_

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened her eyes; the pain in her stomach was not as piercing as before. It was more like dull than stabbing. She tried to stand up, disturbed by the ruckus around her. The war hasn't ended. She saw that her clothes were removed; probably they were too dirty and torn to be kept. She looked at her surroundings and found out that she was lying in the nurse's rest room. The kunoichi stood up slowly but her head felt heavier than usual and she stumbled. Thank God, there was a chair near her so that she could support herself. The girl opened the wardrobe in the small room and pulled out a nurse uniform. There was no time for her to lay around while everybody else were giving their best.<p>

She slowly walked in the hallway towards the waiting room where they were receiving patients. The moment she entered the hall, Shizune rushed to her with wide open eyes.

"What the hell…? Sakura lay down! You lost too much blood, you should rest!", the young woman sounded worried.

"I have to help you, you look like a zombie!", Sakura yelled at her.

"Your chakra is not stable enough for this! You'll put the patients at risk!", Shizune knew she was overreacting but there was no other way of keeping Sakura out of it.

"My chakra is just fine.", the pinkie shot her a bloody look, expressing her rage inside her, "Now...let me help you."

The brown-haired woman sighed defeated, "Sand shinobi came to help us! Obviously Naruto sent Gaara a message without the Hokage's permission… they arrived with a small squad to help us. Even the Kazekage himself is one of them."

Sakura awed, "I guess Naruto always gets what he wants… I doubt that someone could ever resist him…"

The other medic just laughed but suddenly a barely noticeably shadow passed through her face, "Sakura, did you know?"

"Know what?", the younger girl looked at her puzzled.

"You're pregnant…", Shizune whispered looking her straight to the eyes.

The girl in front of her put her hand in front of her mouth and gaped, "Did I lose it?"

"No, we managed to save you both but the haemorrhage was dangerous. So you did know..."

"No, no I didn't... I just… How is that even possible… it's been almost two months since I…", Sakura's pupils were moving chaotically.

"Two months... that means… Oh, God… Is it Kakashi's?", Shizune looked at her shocked.

Sakura only nodded with closed eyelids, "But last month I had my period…It was little weak and short compared to the usual but… Are you sure?"

"We made you a blood test."

"Oh, God…", her eyes snapped open, "Don't you dare to tell him!"

"But he deserves to know, Sakura…", Shizune tried to explain herself.

"That's my decision to make…Let's get to work…"

"Just, don't overdo yourself...OK?", the brunette looked at her compassionately.

Sakura nodded. She was afraid if she let her voice out, he'd betray her and the tears she was hiding so stubbornly were going to come out. Her hands glowed greenly as she started to heal the injured shinobi.

* * *

><p>Kakashi heard the older woman saying "<em>You<em>_'__re__ pregnant_.", the Copy nin snapped his mouth open under his mask. He saw the girl's reaction; obviously this was a shock to her as well. "_Did__ I__ lose __it_?", he heard her saying… The heart of the shinobi started to beat faster, the blood that was rushing through his veins was deafening his ear. Sakura was expecting a baby… the man ran away from the hospital. Standing in front of a almost destroyed building he was looking at the sky. Wondering if he heard right. It's been almost two months since they... it's true that they didn't use protection but Sakura should have known if her period was late or missing… she's a medic GOD DAMNIT!

Then something in him shattered. The night when he saw them with Sasuke in the lake… they were naked, drunk… oh God! The thoughts in his head were bumping at one another. He wanted to break, scream and cry. He just wanted to pour out his emotions; they were too violent to hide them inside him.

Kakashi jumped from the ground and ran directly towards the nearest battlefield. The Copy Nin didn't bother to put on his ANBU mask; he just stormed there without putting a single thought about his movements. He drew his sword and began slicing every enemy that was within his range. The Konoha shinobi stared at him but nobody dared to stop him. He wasn't trying to dodge their attacks. There was no point because sooner or later the enemy that threw the kunai or shuriken was dead anyway. Some of the attacks were successful and Kakashi's uniform was covered with red – mixture between enemy's blood and his own. He didn't care about dying. He was already dead from the inside. Every little piece of humanity that has been left in him was gone, shattered. He was just a shell, hard on the outside but empty…

The Copy Nin didn't stop until he fell on the ground unconscious. His fellow leaf shinobi took them to hospital and just shrugged their shoulders as they asked what happened. Sakura immediately rushed to the lifeless body and checked his pulse, it was weak and irregular. She noticed the multiply stab wounds. He suffered chakra exhaustion as well.

"What the hell…", something was not right, Sakura could feel it. He wasn't deadly injured but his condition was serious enough to make her worry. Shizune nodded at her in understanding when the pink-haired kunoichi started healing him, leaving his current patient.

Sakura's hand started glowing green, she closed his every single wound, slowly without rushing, fully erasing the scars. Her hands were touching gently his sore skin. When she finished with healing his wounds she stood little more with her hands on his body, slowly transferring her own chakra in his body, fastening the blood-recovery process.

The shinobi under her shivered a little and slowly opened his eyes. At first they were clouded but when he focused them and recognized Sakura, Kakashi slapped her hands away from his body.

"Don't touch me!", he shouted at her, "Don't even go near me!"

Sakura's eyes popped out in surprise, her mind couldn't comprehend the words he was saying.

"Kakashi...wait…", she reached her hand to grab his shoulder as he stood up from the table.

"I told you not to touch me with those dirty hands of yours!", his eyes were bloody and vicious, full of hate which was shot right at her. The Copy Nin left the hospital in a hurry without even putting his usual mask on.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. No she shouldn't cry. Not now when so many people depended on her. It was meaningless. She brushed the salty drops with her sleeve and continued healing the injured shinobi. Concentrated over her work, she missed the worried and affectionate glance that Shizune sent her.

* * *

><p>The war ended in few more exhausting hours. The Leaf was victorious thanks to the Gaara's interference. The root has been officially disbanded and as they all noticed later, Danzo had fled the village. Tsunade had no idea of what to do with the alive Root agents. Finally after a long conversation with Shikaku Nara and the captains of the ANBU divisions they decided that it's best for them to be announced as missing nins. Probably the other villages would finish the job that Konoha didn't want to do.<p>

Tsunade missed to scold Naruto for acting on his own about asking the Kazekage for help, but everyone was glad that he did. The sand back-up unit didn't stay for long in Konoha, because Gaara had responsibilities in his village. So they left after the leaf medics healed their wounded shinobi.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were sent to release the hostage. The girl has been held captive in Konoha as Sai suggested. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be to find her. And when they reunited Karu with her older brother, Naruto shred few tears at the happy ending. He was always an emotional boy, as Sakura remarked later. Her parting with Ataeru was little more difficult than she expected. He was a nice guy and she hoped that she'd see him some day again. Of course Tsunade didn't miss to remind him that the territory of Konoha was off limits to him. Obviously the boy still remembered some of the kicks she gave him back then, so he just bowed down politely and hurried off.

Now, few days later, Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park. "_Everything __goes__ well __if__ it__ ends__ well_…", she thought but deep in her heart she knew that everything was a lie. The thoughts in her head, the feelings in her heart, all of it were one huge fat lie. Nothing went well, nothing ended well. But for the sake of her sanity she had to tell this to herself. It was said that if you repeat one lie enough number of times, it'd turn into a truth. Too bad that she didn't even believe herself anymore, in other time it would have worked perfectly.

The pink-haired girl sighed and shivered a little when the cold breath of the wind caressed her body. She could smell the winter. The air was somehow different in Konoha. Everyone had their own job to do. Restoring the village was a difficult task but thanks to the poor Tenzo, the progress was obvious. Immediately after all the turmoil from the riot, she had talked with Tsunade about her "condition"… her shishou was as surprised as Sakura was when Shizune told her. The Hokage gave her a thorough check up and after she was completely sure that everything was normal she had sent her home to rest.

Another sighed escaped her lips. She had no idea what to do. Obviously Naruto was wrong about Kakashi. And the more she remembered the way he reacted at the hospital, the more Sakura was sure that she won't tell him about the baby. She couldn't tell anyone about it. The kunoichi had only a few more weeks until her condition become noticeable. Until then Sakura had to make a decision, whether to stay in Konoha and lie about the father, or ask for permission from Tsunade to go somewhere else until the baby was born and then she'll return in Konoha with a perfect cover story. The thought of abortion didn't even cross her mind. That was her and Kakashi's baby, the only living proof that he loved her even just a little before.

Her hand slowly moved over her belly, "I'll protect you, no matter where we are…", she whispered bent down and her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you talking to your stomach?", a voice startled her. She looked quickly up with wide open eyes.

"Sai!"

"Hey..", the boy sounded confused and little uncomfortable.

"No! Don't be silly I'm not talking to my stomach.", she laughed sniffing. Her teammate looked at her with unbelieving expression but didn't push any further.

"Wanna come with us to Ichiraku's?"

"Us?", she asked little reserved.

"Me, Naruto and Sasuke. We are off duties till next week so we decided to spend some time together."

"Ah, ok, sure. Lets go!", Sakura stood up and walked with Sai silently.

Sai stole few glances of the girl next to him, she was supposed to be resting but with every passed day her dark circles around her eyes were getting deeper. He doubted that she was sleeping at all. Something was wrong but he wasn't the right kind of guy to ask her directly. Of course he shared his suspicions with Naruto and Sasuke and that's how they decided to go out, the four of them only, without inviting Kakashi or Tenzo who were usually accompanying them. To be honest, they didn't even know where Kakashi was. He just disappeared right after he gave his report to the Hokage.

When Sai and Sakura joined the boys in Ichiraku's, she noticed that Sasuke tensed. Her teammate didn't even look her at the eyes; he just murmured something like "hello". The petit kunoichi took the seat besides him on purpose. While sitting she touched him slightly on the shoulder as if she was supporting herself and whispered in his ear, "_No __need__ for __the __shy__ face__… __It__'__s__ ok__…_" When the Uchiha raised his head he saw her smiling warmly. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"How are you boys? I didn't see you in the hospital for check up, except for Sai…", Sakura shot them a scolding glance.

"Sakura-chan, don't even dare to tell this to us! Have you looked at the mirror recently..? You look like a beaten mummy!", Naruto opened his eyes unbelievingly.

"_You__'__re __walking __on __a__ thin __ice_…", Sasuke whispered to him. The blonde didn't make an account for it.

"You need rest, Sakura-chan! You almost died few days ago… if it hadn't been Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't be here with us…", the boy continued.

With mentioning Kakashi's name, something in Sakura's eyes flinched. So he was the one who saved her… and still, his behavior in the hospital was colorful enough. The kunoichi just bowed her head over the bowl of ramen, missing the affectionate glances that the boys shared. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulders, massaging them tenderly.

"Talk to us, Sakura, we are friends, we'll help you with everything we can.", Sasuke's voice was filled with sorrow, he knew about Kakashi's scene in the hospital, but he decided not to mention this to the boys. At least not now.

The girl just sobbed and sniffed, slowly beginning to cry. She was trembling and Sasuke pulled his chair as close as he could to hers and embraced her, whispering reassuring words.

"Kakashi-senpai! Tenzo-senpai!", Sai greeted the newcomers in loud voice so hat Sakura could hear him.

Sasuke turned around and saw their ex-teachers standing at the entrance, still hugging Sakura. Tenzo was smiling uncomfortably and Kakashi just stood there with an indifferent expression on his face. Suddenly the girl in Sasuke's hands jumped from the chair and ran off the Ramen shop, crashing at Kakashi's shoulder as she passed him by rushing with bowed head. He stumbled but didn't say anything.

"Sakura-chan…", Naruto shouted after her but she was too far to hear him. Even if she did hear him, it wouldn't make any difference.

The Uchiha put few bills on the table between his and Sakura's bowl and stood up facing the Copy Nin. If look could kill, Kakashi would be dead so many times till now.

"She deserves someone better, yeah, someone who doesn't just use her confused feelings so he can put his dick between her legs and then treat her like a whore in front of everyone's eyes, yeah… maybe according to you I'm a dick but at least I love her…", Sasuke brushed his shoulder as well, as he passed him by to follow Sakura.

Kakashi was still speechless. Naruto and Sai looked at him puzzled. But his explanation never came. He just disappeared in a white dispersing smoke.

"Ha-ha... That was weird…", Tenzo laughed nervously and scratched behind his neck, "Shall we eat..?", he asked the boys.

Naruto and Sai shared a look and then stood up from their chairs, leaving money for their bill, "Bye, Yamamoto-sensei…", Naruto waved at him as they took off.

* * *

><p>"You sure about that?", the blonde behind the desk crossed her hands before her, looking uncertainly at the girl, sitting in front of her.<p>

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou. That would be the best for us…", Sakura sounded determined which surprised the older woman. His feeling was rarely seen in her student last few days.

"And you don't think he should know about it…?"

"Definitely."

"Ok then, but I still think you should tell the boys. I know they are little indelicate in times but I'm sure they'll understand as long as it concerns you.", the Hokage smiled softly.

"I won't be able to look them in the eyes once I tell them the truth… I'm sure they'll understand and support me but…", the pinkette looked down at the floor.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura, and you know it."

"I appreciate your support, Tsunade-sama.", the girl smiled sadly.

"You can leave as soon as you want. If you have any financial difficulties…"

"There won't be any problem, Tsunade-sama. I've been jonin for a year; I save up pretty much so I can live until I'm able to work again. But thank you anyway.", Sakura stood up from her chair and bowed politely at her ex-teacher, slowly walking out of the office.

Yesterday she finally made up her mind to leave Konoha until the baby was born and go back to the town where she's been living during the six-month-memory loss. It took her a while to decide it but she reminded herself that from now, everything she does will be for the sake of this fragile living thing inside her. Sakura smiled and caressed her belly and sighed.

The kunoichi sat on the floor before her wardrobe wondering what kind of clothes should she bring with herself, considering that she'll grow bigger with every past week. The town was near the ocean and the winter there could be very unpleasant. She pulled an old yellow bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and put a nostalgic smile on her face. She had only a few things left from her mother before she died years ago in a fire. She opened it and saw a wooden box with carved family's initials on the cover. The kunoichi moved it aside, she didn't intend to resurrect old memories now and she was looking for her mom's fur coat which her dad bought it few months before they died. Sakura thought that it may fit her in few months when her belly would be bigger.

There weren't many things she wanted to do before her leaving. So after her packing was done she walked outside to look for the boys. Passing near by the memorial stone she instinctively looked for Kakashi with her eyes. There was no one there. The weather was too cold for people to just stand outside. She drew near the stone and ran her fingers over the names of her comrades.

"Good bye, Ino…", Sakura whispered and smiled as she imagined what her friend would have told her about her condition. Something like "_Don__'__t __run__ away, __Forehead,__ make __him__ marry__ you!__ Many __girls __would __have__ killed __for__ a __chance __like __yours!_"

Sakura continued towards Ichiraku's. In day like this her boys most likely would be eating or drinking in some warm place than training. She wasn't even close to it when she heard Naruto's laugh. Sakura sighed and hurried to the Ramen shop.

When she entered the kunoichi was welcomed by happy exclamations.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!", Naruto waved at her.

"What are you doing here in such weather?", Sasuke smiled softly at her, little blushed from the heat and the alcohol they've been drinking, as she noticed.

"S…s…saku…a...a", Sai tried to say her name but it came out more like an inarticulate sound.

"Oh my... how did you manage to make him drink sake!", Sakura asked with little smile carved on her face. She's never seen Sai drunk before.

"Sasuke caught him in genjutsu and fooled his smell and taste. Then we just simply told him it's water.", Naruto was chuckling.

Sakura laughed wholeheartedly, "I'm gonna miss you, guys..."

Naruto and Sasuke's laughter hitched at once and Sai tried to say something but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. They frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Um, I'm leaving on a mission. A long one.", Sakura lied. She had talked about this to Tsunade and the Hokage had agreed.

"How long?", Sasuke tilted his head.

"I don't know, maybe about a year.", Sakura murmured.

"WHA…?", the blonde boy choked. And Sai popped his eyes out, still unable to say something.

"That's hell a lot of a time, Sakura.", the Uchiha knitted his brows, "What kind of a mission?"

"It's top secret. If you want more info ask the Hokage.", Sakura smiled knowing that it'll be quite some time before any of them dared to ask Tsunade about a top secret mission.

"When are you leaving?", Naruto ask quietly.

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"But that's too soon!", the Jinchuuriki protested.

"I have no choice.", Sakura sighed and walked closer to the boys, "Come here…"

He petite kunoichi embraced her teammates all together as far as her small arms let her, "I'm gonna miss my stupid boys, you know that, right?" her eyes filled with tears, "Be sure to stay out of trouble while I'm not here to tend your injuries."

Naruto sniffed, Sasuke smiled softly and Sai just nodded miserably.

#

The night was long, too long for Sakura. She was supposed to get some real good rest because tomorrow she was supposed to cover almost half of the distance if she wanted to avoid the freezing temperatures that were expected in three days. Thanks God that she didn't have to carry her luggage, one of the good things she had leant after graduating to jonin. Sakura was always curious how come Kakashi never carried a backpack with himself on long missions and how come he always had everything he needed. After her graduation she gained access to Jonin's HQ and one day she spied on her ex-sensei while he was preparing himself for a mission. She still remembered how her mouth gaped as she saw him placing his provisions and clothes over a scroll and in the next moment they were gone. After his returning from the mission, Sakura forced him to teach her that. He wasn't too exited but still obeyed after she threatened him to burn his Icha Icha collection.

Sakura's thoughts traveled to the silver-haired man. What was he doing now? Probably he has fallen asleep with his book covering his face. Sakura smiled lightly and turned her head to the window. The moon was full and it was shining with illuminating while light right through her window. That was the only thing that she liked about winter. The cold transformed the moon into a magic glittering orb. And now Sakura was staring at this while crystal sphere with emerald eyes. The moon was a reflection of her. The kunoichi was as alone in this world as was the moon in the dark sky without stars. The girl sighed tiredly. She hasn't slept for days, thanks God that she didn't suffer from morning nausea as most of the pregnant women.

A sudden chill ran on her spine as if someone was watching her. Sakura immediately sat in her bed and looked through the window but the street was empty. Only a lonely piece of paper was rolling in the dirt. The girl threw a glance at the clock – 3:25am – and eased her back again. There was still time before her departing. Sakura closed her eyes and sent a wordless farewell to a silver-haired man before the sleep took her away.

* * *

><p>Sakura took off her shoes and dropped her coat as she entered her new home, looking around her. Her new house wasn't that big. It was one-storeyed with a bedroom, small kitchen and relatively big living room. When Tsunade appeared at the Konoha's gates early in the morning, Sakura was highly surprised. Her shishou only smiled and said that she couldn't let her daughter, even if not a real one, to leave her without making sure that she had a place to live. Then her mentor handed her over a small picture of a house and keys to it.<p>

Now Sakura was actually glad that the Hokage did this. The night had fallen few hours ago and the temperatures outside had dropped below zero. She had been running without stopping for two days. It was good to know that she had a "home" to go to. The kunoichi opened her scrolls and retrieved her luggage, hoping that she didn't forget to bring anything essential. Her eyes stopped on the fireplace built in the wall before her. A grin appeared on her lips and Sakura rushed outside to get some woods.

In few minutes a small cozy fire was burning and was sending warmth in the living room. Sakura has put her things on their respective places until the heat spread in the entire house. Thanks god that there were stove pipes running in every room.

She was sitting on the sofa holding a big violet cup of hot chocolate staring at the fire. The flames' reflection was making her hair look orange and her skin looked even paler than usual. The kunoichi didn't bother to turn on the lights. "_I__'__m__ all__ alone __in__ this._". The girl wondered if she could still look after herself even when her pregnancy progresses. In one month her belly would be big enough to interfere with her daily duties as chopping wood, carrying heavy things and such. Being ninja required a healthy body, enduring a lot of strain on it. She wouldn't be able to train anymore and that would make her out of shape. Who would protect the baby then? Sakura shook her head. There was no room for thoughts like that. What's done is done. There was no turning back.

Tomorrow she'll go to the center of the town and buy few things she still needed. She has brought her provisions but considering the weather, it was possible that it would start snowing any minute now and she didn't want to expose herself to the cold. The only thing she needed now was risking her baby's health. The kunoichi stood up and washed her empty cup. It was quiet around her. The house was near the ocean, built on a cliff. There were no neighbors to interrogate her curiously or stick around her too much. Just as she wanted. Sakura wondered how come Tsunade knew her so well. The pinkette smiled sadly, threw some wood in the fire to keep it burning during the night and went to the bathroom to prepare herself for sleep.

Surprisingly, her eyelids closed as soon as she put her head on the pillow. She didn't dream. Inside her mind there was only emptiness, just a black curtain. The hours were passing quickly and the morning light has just started to fight its way through the window when a sudden image appeared in Sakura's conscious. Kakashi was looking at her with blank expression and after that he just dispersed as if a wind blew the grains of sand away. The pink-haired girl stirred under her blanket and a lonely tear escaped from her eyelashes…

* * *

><p>About two months later..<p>

* * *

><p>A dull sound of falling object on the floor echoed in the dark quiet house. One dark figure bent down to pick it up.<p>

"Be careful, dumbass!", another man appeared next to the first, followed by another silhouette.

"It's dark and I don't know her furniture position…", the first one excused himself with husky voice and made a step forward, followed by a dull moan in pain. When the boy looked on the floor he noticed the fallen two knitting needles and a clew, "Sakura is knitting?", his voice was filled by dread.

"I don't think it's a good idea to break into her house like that without informing her…" , the third one whispered, ignoring his friend's comment.

"We can't just stay out in the snow during the night... We'll freeze to death!", the clumsy one protested, rubbing his foot which stepped on the sharp needle.

"There are no disturbances in her chakra.", the second man announced looking around with his crimson eyes.

"She should have heard us…", the third figure whispered through his teeth.

"Maybe she's sick or something bad happened..?", the clumsy boy growled quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's just sleeping…", the shinobi with red eyes said.

The three men walked carefully through her living room and slowly entered the bedroom, encircling the small body cuddled under the blanket.

"She seems peaceful.", the clumsy boy whispered.

"Do you think she looks bigger now?", the third man asked with curiosity in his voice.

"For God's sake! She's in the fourth month! I don't think her belly should be too big…", the ninja with bloody eyes answered annoyed.

The clumsy boy looked around the room and saw a thermometer on her night table. He picked it up, staring at it carefully, obviously thinking…

"Guys, she's sick.", the boy turned around with the apparatus but he didn't calculate the space between his hand and the wall, so the thermometer crashed into hundred little pieces when he hit it against the side.

The girl in the bed jumped startled and immediately threw the kunai from under her pillow at the intruder.

"A-a-ah that was too close!", the boy shouted as the weapon stuck inch away from his head.

The kunoichi reached out and turned the light on.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sai! What the hell are you doing here?", her mouth was wide open in surprise.

The Uchiha grabbed her from the bed and carried her into the living room.

"Sai, bring the covers! Naruto clean the mess! You know that the quicksilver is dangerous!", the dark-haired boy deactivated his sharingan and put Sakura on the sofa, covering her with her blanket which Sai brought with him.

Their female teammate was staring at the intruders speechless. She had no idea what were they doing here, at this time of the night. She shook her head, trying to put her thoughts in order and her face frowned in furious expression. She clenched her fist and punched Sasuke in the gut, sending him flying few meters back, hitting the wall.

"What was that for?", the boy massaged his lower back as he stood up.

"For waking me up!", Sakura growled at them.

"I guess her emotions are stronger now that she's pregnant.", Sai noted, "I guess we should be careful what we are saying.."

Sakura's mouth snapped open. They knew. They _knew_. They _**knew**_…

"How..?", she whispered.

"Tsunade told us a week ago.", the Uchiha successor smiled sadly.

"Baa-chan thought that your teammates should know about your condition, Sakura-chan…", Naruto walked out of her bedroom obviously finished with his cleaning.

"I didn't think we deserve to be lied by you…", Sai murmured uncertainly.

"What did she tell you?", her voice was weak, her face blushed, feeling how the embarrassment invaded her.

"Everything.", they answered in unison.

"Oh my...", that was all she could say before looking at the floor.

"Sakura-chan…there's nothing to be ashamed of…", Naruto sat beside her on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we're your teammates and we love you…", Sai kneeled before her and grabbed her knees, swaying them reassuringly.

Sakura lifted her gaze to meet Sasuke's. The boy's eyes were sad but she could see the genuine smile on his lips, "Kakashi's one lucky bastard…"

"You didn't…", Sakura popped her eyes out.

"No, no, only we know about this.", Sai murmured quickly.

Naruto scratched behind his neck and bushed a little before asking his teammate, "Um, Sakura-chan…, can I ask you something…"

Sakura looked at him puzzled but nodded.

"Can you stand up to show us…um...how big your belly is…", the blond stuck his eyes on the floor with flush spreading on his face. Sasuke only blushed a little as well and looked at the fireplace. Sai's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The kunoichi looked at them uncomprehending for a second and then she burst out laughing. The boy looked at her confused. Sakura hasn't laughed like that for weeks. Just now she realized how lonely she was. The pinkette stood up and put aside the blanket, still grinning. Her teammates were staring at her with excited look. She lifted her huge T-shirt which she's been using for night-wear along with loose trousers.

"It's not as big as I imagined it would be…", Naruto blurted out, staring at her belly. Sai nodded in agreement.

"I told you already, idiots, she's in the fourth month. Don't expect from her to look as if she had swallowed a globe… OUCH!", Sasuke moaned in pain as Sakura's fist hit him in the shoulder, "Why do I always get punched?", the boy exclaimed.

"Because she loves you the most among the three of us…", Naruto chuckled and Sai smirked. Sasuke shot them a bloody look.

"Anyway…I'm going to bed. Feel yourself at home. There's one spare bedroom next to mine which I'm not using and one of you can use the sofa. Rest well and try not to wake me again if you still want to return to Konoha in one piece.", Sakura turned around, dragging her blanket with her, as she entered her room and crashed the door closed.

"I'm on the sofa…", Sai lied down immediately before the other two boys had a chance to oppose that decision.

Naruto and Sasuke shared an unpleasant look and walked to the other bedroom, knowing that if they started a quarrel now, Sakura would beat them to a pulp until they stop...

#

The smell of coffee and toasts reached Sakura's sleepy mind. She stirred under the blanket and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, Sakura."

The kunoichi turned to the other side to see Sasuke entering her bedroom with table in his hands. the pinkette rubbed her eyes and murmured, "Mornin'…", she sat in the bed and pulled her blanket higher on her legs.

"I made you a "sorry-about-last-night" breakfast.", the Uchiha grinned, sitting on her bed, placing the table in her lap.

Sakura stared at it – orange juice, toasts and fried eggs, "Thank you… But I smelled coffee…Why don't I have coffee?", the girl frowned.

"It's bad for the baby.", Sasuke answered strictly.

"I can handle my health pretty well, don't you think?", she protested.

"It doesn't matter. No coffee for you.", the Uchiha successor growled.

She ate in silence; Sasuke was only staring at her quietly. When Sakura finished, she smiled, "Where are Naruto and Sai?"

"I sent them to the store to fill up your supplies. The weather outside is pretty damn cold for you to come out."

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?", Sakura's eyes fell sadly.

"Because you're my team…"

"You know what I'm talking about...", she interrupted him.

"Because I promised you that no matter of your decision, I'd still be your friend…", the boy smiled and caressed her cheek with his warm hand.

She sniffed, "Don't do this to yourself… it'd be a lot easier for me if you just hated me… but now when I look at you.. I only see my stupidity and my ungratefulness.", Sakura sniffed again.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open in surprise, "How can I hate you, Sakura…? You did this because you chose to be honest with yourself, and I secretly admire you for that. It requires a hell lot of strength to stand your ground, especially in you condition…", the boy drew closer to her and put aside the breakfast table, he embraced her tightly. Sakura sobbed and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you…", she cried out quietly.

"I missed you too...", he patted her head. The shinobi pulled back little so he can look her in her eyes, "I thought a lot and I wanted to offer you something…"

She looked at him puzzled.

"If you want I can help you take care of the baby, I'll accept it as my own. This little thing doesn't deserve to grow up without a father. I know what it is like not to have your parents around you when you need them the most."

"I'm not sure…", Sakura looked at the bed covers little blushed.

"I won't force you to love me, Sakura. I just wanted to help you…"

"But Sasuke, you already are helping me. And I'm sure that my baby won't miss its father figure because it'll have three very strong and tender uncles. You, Naruto, Sai… all of you… I'm sure that you'll make it the happiest baby in the world, just as you make me the happiest woman because you're here with me.", Sakura smiled softly and place a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. The boy blushed, "Come on. Help me cut some wood for the fireplace."

"Oh, no, no… We have prepared for you another job for today and I'll be sure to watch over you not to hurt yourself, while doing it…", Sasuke smirked at Sakura's uncomprehending expression, "I'll go cut the wood.", the Uchiha stood up and walked out of the room still smirking.

The pink-haired girl sighed and eased her back on the bed again, closing her eyes. She remembered her moments with Kakashi. They were still vivid in her mind despite the passed time since then. She doubted that she'll ever forget them, and to be honest she didn't want to. Sakura wanted to remember every single detail because when the time comes, her child deserved to know about its father.

Thinking about the past events, the petite kunoichi realized that Kakashi has never even once cleared his intentions towards her. She was the one who made the first step, she invited him for lunch on the beach, she seduced him in the lake and she started making love with him that morning. He was never first in anything that concerned their relationship. Why did she see it _now_ of all times? It was already too late. Back then she was lost and lonely and he was her bond with her real past. That blinded her judgments and feelings. Sakura opened herself in front of him without expecting the same from him. Something deep inside her made her trust him unconditionally. A mistake that she'll never do again with somebody else.

Sakura felt that she was about to cry but the tears didn't come out of her eyes. Back then in Konoha she had cried enough for the rest of her life. Now she wanted to be happy, to smile again and to give her child all the love she couldn't give to Kakashi. The kunoichi smiled with still closed eyes. A sudden ruckus made her jump from the bed. The boys have returned.

Sakura took a deep breath hoping that they didn't break something and placed her hand on the door handle. She was just about to open it when Sasuke rushed inside, pushing her back in the room.

"Can you wait here a little bit longer?", he was panting.

"What's going on there?", she was afraid that the boys did something stupid again.

"We are preparing your surprise… Please don't be mad…Naruto just didn't let us until we agreed to this…", Sasuke shot her a begging glance.

"Fine... I hope that it has nothing to do with ruining my house."

"I honestly hope too…"

Sasuke's answer didn't make her feel more at ease but she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

In few minutes the Uchiha glanced through the door and then grinned at Sakura, "You can now enter…"

The girl immediately stood up. She couldn't deny that she was excited. Sakura walked out of the room and gaped.

"This is…"

"Tonight is Christmas Eve, Sakura-chan. We can't leave you without a Christmas tree!", Naruto laughed at her surprised face.

"It's 24th today?", Sakura was staring at the enormous tree that was standing in the corner of her living room next to the fireplace. Its top reached almost the ceilings. It was perfect.

"I told you, she had forgotten…", Naruto poked Sasuke in the ribs. The last one just grinned.

"But what are you doing here on Christmas, guys?", Sakura yelled at them, "You should be in Konoha, that's where all of your friends are!"

"Christmas is a family holiday, Sakura. That's why we're here…", Naruto send her a warm smile.

"But, Naruto, Hinata….", she tried to protest.

"She fully supports me. Well, I did promised her that on New Year I'll be with her…but now she understands how I feel and she even sent you a Christmas present.", Naruto scratched behind his neck. His cheeks blushed a little. That was his first time that he openly talked about his relationship with Hinata.

"Thank you…You've no idea how lonely I've been feeling the past two months.", Sakura murmured the last sentence under her breath and flushed.

"We know, Sakura. That's why we're here…", Sai smiled at her.

"Naruto, Sai! I leave the rest to you. I'll help her decorate the Christmas tree…", Sasuke waved to the boys who were heading to the backyard and lifted two big cardboard boxes, "Shall we?", the Uchiha giggled.

Sakura was looking for a bit at him with wide open eyes. The boy couldn't tell what she was thinking but when she smiled brightly and nodded, Sasuke knew that they did the right thing to come here. Because that smile on her lips was genuine and happy. It was making her shine just like a pink angel hanging on the branch of a Christmas tree. And that was the thing that all of them were hoping to see.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly with all the adorning they made in the house. Sasuke and Sakura were stringing popcorns which Sai was making in the kitchen and Naruto and his kage bunshins were almost done with decorating the windows with twinkling little colorful bulbs. The Christmas spirit has invaded everybody's mind.<p>

Sakura was humming and bustling around the tree, wondering where to put the last finished popcorn-festoon. Sasuke was grinning like a little kid and Naruto was even more energetic than usual. Sai brought another bowl of popcorns.

"By the way, Sai…I had no idea that you can cook…", Sakura teased him.

"I can't…but I've read a book that tells you everything about it.", he answered seriously and turned around to go back to the kitchen.

The other three in the room burst out laughing. So no matter how much their teammate changed he was still relying on books. Sakura threw popcorn at him playfully. It hit him right in the nape. Sai quickly turned around to pick it up from the floor and threw it back at Sakura. She shouted laughing and tried to dodge it but Sasuke caught her ankle and she couldn't move, so the popcorn hit her in the forehead.

"Mmmm. The big target is always easier…", Sai teased her as well. Sasuke giggled.

Sakura growled and grabbed a handful of popcorns and stuffed them in the Uchiha's mouth. He started coughing and the girl burst out laughing until her breath hitched as two of Naruto's kage bunshins lift her up for her legs and shoulders and paced her on the sofa.

"I got you now!", Sasuke growled playfully and drew closer to her.

"No…. No!", Sakura managed to shout between her attempts to catch her breath while Sasuke was tickling her sides and feet. She was laughing with tears now, "OK! I give up!"

"What will you give me in order to stop?", the Uchiha bent down to her; Sakura felt chills going on her spine from the look the Sasuke gave her. No matter of her love for Kakashi, the boy that was standing on top of her was hell damn good-looking and she just couldn't deny it.

The girl smirked, "I've prepared few things to give you when I come back in Konoha but you surprised me and I'll give them to you now. Only if you let me go to the bedroom…", the last one was directed to the dark-haired boy who was looking at her with half-open mouth and thirsty eyes. He stood up and smiled.

"Sit on the couch, boys. I'll be right back", she yelled and disappeared in the bedroom. Few seconds later she emerged with a huge grin on her face, holding a packet behind her back, "Close your eyes.", she ordered and the three boys obeyed.

Sakura kneeled on the floor before Naruto and pulled from the packet an orange stole and put it around his neck. Then she moved to Sai and pulled out another but this time it was a claret one and winded it up around her teammate's neck. Finally she moved in front of Sasuke and wrapped around his neck a dark blue stole with the Uchiha crest on it.

"You can now open your eyes…", she said excited.

The boys stared at their gifts and for a moment they stood speechless.

"You knitted them, Sakura?", Sai asked amazed. Obviously he didn't think that his female teammate was capable of such feminine act. The girl nodded quickly with dazzling emerald eyes, "You're actually pretty good at it, I can say…"

Sakura laughed, "I had to train very hard to master it."

"And I wondered why there were knitting needles on the floor last night!", Naruto stroke the soft thread happily, "I love the color, Sakura-chan! Thank you!"

"There's even my family's crest on mine! I absolutely adore it, Sakura!", Sasuke embraced her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked them, guys.", Sakura's eyes filled with tears and soon they started pouring out on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey! We're here.", Naruto patted her on the head. Sai put his hand on her shoulder, sitting on the floor next to her and Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Cry as long as you feel like it. It will take a great weight off your mind.", the Uchiha boy whispered and sat on the floor as well.

Suddenly they heard the sound of falling snow from the roof. Team seven tensed.

"Somebody's on the roof!", Sasuke whispered.

"I know it's familiar chakra but I can't sense it that well. He's hiding it.", Naruto answered and looked conspirationally at Sasuke and Sai.

Before any of the boys could react, Sakura rushed outside.

* * *

><p>Kakashi saw her laughing. She was on the floor, giving her Christmas presents to her friends. They all seemed to have liked the stoles. Kakashi could read the conversation on their lips. She had knitted them. A small smile appeared under his mask as he imagined Sakura knitting. Then he saw that bastard embracing her and kissing her. They all looked happy, too happy. And there he was, staring through her window like a stalker. Despite all his efforts to stay away from her, eventually he ended up here again. Wishing to be inside this house, wishing to be in Sasuke's place.<p>

Kakashi shook his head and jump on the roof of the house. He should be heading back to Konoha; there was no place for him here. The roof was slippery from the ice and snow on it and the Copy nin stumbled falling on his hands and knees. He heard that a heap of snow fell on the ground. "_Shit!_", they might have heard him. He stood up and tried to resume his escaping when a woman's voice made him freeze in place.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?", her voice was as cold as the weather outside. When he slowly turned around to face her, his eyes popped out. She was standing there on the slippery roof, wearing only a loose T-shirt and trousers.

"Go down and put something on…", he said.

"Don't order me what to do! I asked something. Answer me. Now!", she yelled at him with furious expression on her face.

"I just happened to be here… now go dress yourself cuz you'll catch a cold.", he felt how he was losing his composure.

"I'm perfectly fine just like that.", a steam came out of her mouth as she let her breath out, "Now tell me what are you doing here, because I'm so _not_ believing what you just said."

"I don't think Sasuke's gonna be pleased if you and the baby caught a cold because of me…", he smirked, "I guess he's finally happy that he'll be able to restore his clan."

Sakura's eyes popped out, "What are you talking about?", her voice fell.

"Don't pretend that you're not pregnant, Sakura!", he was clearly shouting at her.

"Go to hell Kakashi! Believe what you want!", tears fell on her cheeks and she turned round to jump from the roof and go back in the house but Kakashi's hand stopped her. The man caught her and made her look at him.

"What do you mean "Believe what you want!"?", his voice was shaky but still she could feel the anger in it.

"I thought you want me to go inside so I won't catch a cold?", she asked him bluntly.

"I don't want you to risk your and the baby's life because of someone like me who's just passing by...but obviously you have something to tell me…"

"Go fuck yourself, Kakashi! I had tons of things to tell you but you brushed me off, you embarrassed me in front of everyone and you didn't even apologize… you really are a dick. You don't even deserve to talk to you right now!", she was yelling and the kunoichi pushed him back angrily, "I'm tired of everything, Kakashi. I'm just sick and tired of trying to sew things up. I just don't want to listen to your bullshit anymore. I've seen your best, I've seen your worst and I loved you in both ways but now seeing you to pretend to care for me or for our baby, it's just killing me…", Sakura hitched her yelling when she realized the mistake that she had made. The girl tried to free herself from his grip but Kakashi was holding her tightly.

"Our baby?", he whispered. The thoughts in his mind were rewinding the past conversations and events. How could he be so blind?

"No, it was just a slip of the tongue…", Sakura tried to run again.

"Don't you dare to lie me anymore Sakura!", his body was shaking, "Is it mine?"

Sakura looked at the roof trembling from the cold, "Answer me !", Kakashi shook her, gripping her shoulders.

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"For God's sake, Kakashi!", she was staring at him with hurt teary eyes, "Of course it's yours!"

"But you and Sasuke…"

"There's nothing going on between me and Sasuke, Kakashi…", hey eyes softened as she noticed the sparks in his dark eye, "We were drunk and I was mad at you because of that bitchy brunette at my party… nothing really happened. He confessed to me but my answer was that I love another man."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Who?"

"You probably don't know him.", Sakura put a dreamy expression on her face, noticing the rising tension in Kakashi's body, "He's well-mannered, strong but gentle. He's capable of loving deeply but I don't think he knows how to show it. He's thinking too much and sometimes that makes him do stupid things but still he's just perfect for me."

Kakashi coughed and buried his foot in the snow, scratching behind his neck.

"Did I mention how good is he in the bed?", Sakura awed, "Uh, and his body…", she put a pleased expression on her face.

"Enough.", Kakashi whispered.

"I love to burry my hands in his hair, it's so soft…"

"Stop it…", the Copy nin raised his voice a little but Sakura didn't listen to him.

"Or when he's sleeping… his face is so peaceful that it just invites you to rape him…", Sakura couldn't finish her line because Kakashi was already next to her and pressed his lips at hers without removing his mask. The tiny fabric was in a way. Sakura pulled back a little so she can look him in the eye, "But he has this annoying habit of covering his face with whatever he finds…as if hiding his eye isn't enough…", the girl smirked and reached to remove Kakashi's mask.

The man before her was standing speechless. He didn't stop her. She had the same eyes as when she was about to see his face for the first time. The dazzling emeralds were captivating him, her sensual pink lips were inviting him… there was nothing in this woman that didn't attracted him to her.

"Will you forgive me?", the man asked quietly.

"Depends on your excuse…", she smiled at him, still holding the edge of his mask.

"I was behaving like a teenage idiot who was in love with a girl, when I should have been a man loving a woman.", Kakashi pulled his mask by himself and she could see that his lips were trembling. Sakura rose on her tiptoes.

"Be sure to make it up to me…", her voice was husky and she licked her cold lips.

"As long as you want me to…"

Kakashi grabbed her and covered her mouth with his. He's been longing for this feeling for so long. Immediately his body reacted to hers. And he felt that Sakura smirked a little without breaking the kiss. Suddenly she pulled away and turned around. Before Kakashi had the time to ask what happened he heard her sneezing. The man laughed and got closer to her.

"Let's get you somewhere warmer…", the Copy nin lifted her and jumped from the roof in her backyard, "Is this your bedroom?", he asked pointing the window before them with his nose.

"Yea...", Sakura placed a hand on it and send a little chakra. The window snapped open, "I'm kunoichi after all… I have to protect myself from intruders.", she grinned at Kakashi's surprised look.

The couple entered through the window and Kakashi locked it again. When he turned around he was welcomed by a hot wet kiss. Sakura stuck her body to his and her hands were caressing his crotch.

"M-m-m, don't you, m-m-m, rush, m-m-m, a little?", Kakashi managed to murmured between the kisses.

"I'm pregnant and I have my needs which haven't been satisfied for four months. I'll be dictating the pace and the quantity. The quality I leave to you…", she smirked and resumed her kisses.

But obviously Kakashi wasn't on the same opinion. He grabbed her and put her quickly on the bed, pulling the sheets above her. The man moved aside, removing his clothes and then sneaked under the blanket. Sakura giggled when her T-shirt, followed by her trousers and panties flew out from under the covers. Soon her laugh turned into moans and groans. She bit her lower lip and placed her hands on Kakashi's head which was between her legs. She buried her fingers in his hair as she felt his tongue licking her inner tights, drawing circles higher and higher. Soon his mouth reached her center and Sakura let a dull husky moan to escape her lips. The girl felt that his hands lifted a little her legs so he can adjust himself better to her. The Copy nin's tongue licked her clit and the kunoichi screamed as his finger entered her.

Suddenly with a loud bang the three boys broke into Sakura's bedroom, yelling, "What happened?"

The kunoichi startled and leaned beck on her elbows, staring at the intruders. Slowly from under the blanked Kakashi showed up, sending a burning lookss at the boys. His lips were damp and he purposely licked them. Sakura flushed as well as the boys.

"Why are you here?", the man growled through his teeth. Sakura was too blushed to talk.

"We felt disturbance in Sakura's chakra… we thought you two were fighting…", Naruto excuse himself.

"I told you we shouldn't have worried.", Sai turned around and walked out of the room.

"By all means, continue…", Naruto left the room as well.

Only Sasuke was standing at the door, staring at the couple. Then a smile appeared on his face, "It was about time for you to figure it out, Sensei. And they call you a genius… shame on you.", then the Uchiha successor turned his back to the couple in the bed, "Don't exhaust her too much. She needs plenty of rest now."

"Yeah, I know…", Kakashi grinned, caressing Sakura's cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing… she has developed the weird habit of hitting people who sit closest to her, no matter if they deserved it or not..", the boy grinned before closing the door.

Kakashi looked at Sakura puzzled. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway…where were we?", Kakashi bent down but Sakura pushed him away.

"I have some questions for you…"

"I'm listening…", Kakashi knitted his brows.

"What did you do with the brunette?", she growled under her breath, doing a mental note to return her into the hospital but this time as patient...

"You really won't let this slip away, will you?", he awed, "Nothing. I told her I was going to the restroom and then I teleported from the party."

Sakura thought for a second but the shook her head and pulled closer to Kakashi. It was his turn to go back a little, "My turn to ask questions…why you slept with Sasuke on your graduation party?"

"Because I was upset.", Sakura blushed.

"Why?"

"Because I saw you leaving with another woman.", the flush got heavier.

"But that means…", Kakashi was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Oh God! I've been so stupid…", She's been loving him for that much time. Just as long as he's been drooling over her and dreaming about her noticing him. That was ridiculous. They've wasted so many chances, so many moments that they could have shared together. He won't hold back anymore, now when his heart knew the pain of losing her. He'll use his every single breath to wrap her in his feelings. The man kissed her passionately, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Kakashi…"

It's been like forever since they both wanted to hear those simple three words. Words that changed their lives and their souls... Words that didn't care for the past, the present or the future. Promises of love that would endure the time flow endlessly and that would continue to live in their hearts whether or not their memories existed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


End file.
